Fortuna Redux
by Zeiler S
Summary: Fate is often mistaken for coincidence, but when a high profile case brings Naoto Shirogane in conflict with both, she is forced to make the hardest choice imaginable. SoujixNaoto, Please R and R.
1. An Unexpected Delay

**Kind Of Long Introductory Author's Note**

So here it is. My very first published work of fan fiction. I'd like to start by giving a shout out to **RionAgrius** for betaing this for me and giving me the confidence to publish, despite his busy schedule.

I can't say I'm not nervous. Writing observational comedy, satire, and objective analyses is much more within my comfort zone than dramatic fiction, much less dramatic fan fiction, much _much_ less than dramatic romance fiction. To say I currently feel like a fish out of water having written this would be like saying a moose probably feels somewhat uncomfortable on the inhospitable surface of Mars, and that's being generous. I must have spent something along the lines of three or four straight hours just constantly rereading this first chapter and adding or hacking bits off. The only reason it's even published right now is because I forced myself to stop revising and to just throw it out there.

That being said: **the most valuable thing I could have are reviews**.

It doesn't matter if it's positive or negative, but to be completely blunt I'm flying totally blind here; outside of the opinion of RionAgrius (appreciated and important as it is) I have practically zero idea as to whether or not I'm doing anything right with only a vague gauge of how well I'm doing the characterization (basically, if I can hear the voice actors in my head I'm on the right track). So please, if you take the time to stop by and read through this, your opinion regardless of who you are would be very much appreciated. It'd give me a sense on how to improve and what to fix and it'd also greatly motivate me to continue the story. Because I'm planning on going places with this.

It doesn't even have to be a full blown review. Just tell me what you think of it. Is it interesting? Boring? Want to read more? Never reading any of my work ever again?

Also, a brief explanation of the title for any who may be confused: Fortuna Redux is an aspect of the Roman goddess of luck (Fortuna) that was responsible for bringing one safely home. Often families prayed to Fortuna Redux when loved ones went to war, and soldiers did the same so that they could return home. The significance of this title will be obvious pretty quickly.

Anyway, legal stuff. Persona 4 and all associated characters are property of Atlus, not me. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Do not touch, taste, see or hear any part of this story for your own safety. Batteries not included.

Well, I think I've said all that can be said. Without further ado, here is Fortuna Redux, Chapter 1.

* * *

**Friday, January 17th, 2014**

**Shirogane Estate**

**5:56 P.M.**

"Naoto-sama, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you continue pacing like that..."

"Yes, Yakushiji-san." the young detective responded absentmindedly, the secretary's protests not even registering to her. Naoto stopped for a brief moment before continuing to pace back and forth across the living room of the Shirogane house, checking her watch as the face of it blinked "_out of range"_ in an almost forlorn fashion.

Again Naoto stopped for a second before heaving a sigh and beginning to pace again. Yakushiji merely shook his head, sensing that there was nothing he could do to ease the detective's restlessness. "Seta-san still has some time before he is due to arrive, Naoto-sama," the secretary said, although this seemed to do little to calm her edginess. When Souji had called and said he'd be in Inaba for a few days the news had left Naoto in an insuppressible buzz, one which left both Yakushiji and the elder Shirogane feeling the all too familiar effects of her excitement.

The last time the two had seen each other was almost a year ago in April, for Naoto's eighteenth birthday, and as she could recall she had acted much the same way before he had arrived then as well. It was an event she still remembered with a smile; it was the late afternoon of the 27th...

~Flashback~

_Naoto glanced uncomfortably at her phone again. _No New Messages_, it beeped on the screen. _He wouldn't forget. Even when he couldn't come the previous year, he still remembered,_ she thought._ _In the correspondence they had exchanged since he left, the subject of her eighteenth birthday had never come up. Ordinarily she didn't consider her birthday all that important. Nobody did, except for her grampa and eventually Souji, who had insisted that she place more importance on events such as these._

_ She hated this, hated to doubt him after all they'd been through, but the fact that she hadn't heard from him in almost a week raised anxious questions._

_She couldn't help such doubts from intruding into her thoughts, unwelcome as they were. The sleuth shook her head. _If he were too occupied then he would have said something, anything.

_The disquiet swarming uncomfortably in her mind retreated as she heard a resounding knock on her door. Naoto stepped downstairs with some unexplainable trepidation, and she felt her heart beat faster. Slowly she slid open the door, and suddenly gave a short gasp of surprise as she felt two firm arms wrap themselves around her shoulders; a familiar, slightly pointed chin resting on her head. Her own arms moved on their own accord to embrace him; Naoto could feel her face flush with heat._

"_I didn't forget," said a voice softly, soothingly, a voice the detective had yearned for ever since..._

"_I missed you, Naoto." She felt a hand stroke her hair; she could feel the tears squeezing themselves out of the corners of her eyes as she buried herself in his chest, an indescribable happiness seizing control as she sighed with elation._

"_Welcome back...Souji..."_

~Flashback End~

The warm memory stifled her pacing somewhat, although her anticipation failed to settle in the mean time. She knew she was acting foolish; he would arrive when he did, and her restlessness didn't have the capacity to accelerate time. Naoto forced herself to sit on the couch situated in the center of the room. Her agitation only seemed to grow as she sat still though, and the sleuth's legs threatened to rebel against her will and begin pacing again when her cell phone went off.

Naoto jumped as the ring tone and the vibrations of the device jingled, and almost frantically she scrambled to take the phone out of her pocket.

_Call from: Souji Seta_, the screen blinked as the tone and vibrations continued. With a sharp intake of breath Naoto firmly pressed the green telephone on the screen.

"Senpai...!" she breathed exuberantly. The use of the old title garnered a chuckle on the other end.

"_Didn't we go over this? It's__ not as if we're still in high school, Nao-tan. You know you don't have to call me that anymore,"_ Souji said. Naoto could imagine his playful grin on the other end of the line as she rolled her eyes at the cutesy nickname he had assigned her on a whim a year ago. Even so, the sleuth had long given up protesting his use of it.

"I believe Rise-chan continues to call you that as well, and I have never heard any complaints from you about her use of it," Naoto retorted, smiling as she did. Souji gave another laugh in response.

"_You know I can't stop Rise from calling me or anyone else whatever she wants. I might as well try to stop the sun from rising in the morning."_ The detective chuckled; there was a pause as his voice softened with affection. _"Naoto,_ _I'm sorry I haven't been able to stop by Inaba lately."_

Naoto's cheeks lit up; she could hear the guilt in Souji's voice and couldn't help but feel somehow responsible. "It's alright, Senpai..." she said gently. "I know that you have been unavailable with college and work and-" she fidgeted slightly, debating briefly in her mind whether or not to share the news before he arrived. "-we'll be living together next year anyway."

"_Next year...?"_ Souji's voice seemed curious. "_Wait, does that mean you-"_

"Yes, I received a letter of acceptance from the University of Tokyo several days ago."

"_Naoto, that's wonderful! Have you told the others yet?"_ Souji sounded almost blissful at the news. The sleuth afforded herself a small, prideful smile.

"No, I...wanted you to be the first to hear the news, Senpai. Even Grampa and Yakushiji-san aren't aware of my acceptance yet."

"_I'm happy to hear it, Naoto, really. Wow, so it'll only be a few more months then. I guess that means I can stop kicking in Dojima's door every time I make a surprise visit to Inaba, doesn't it?" _Naoto smiled. When Souji had arrived last year without word or warning, Dojima was working at the precinct and Nanako was on a day-long field trip, and in his rush to get to Inaba before the 27th ended he had forgotten his keys, requiring him to walk the length to Naoto's house and stay there until either Nanako or Dojima returned home.

"Yes, I suppose so, although I doubt he or Nanako mind all of that much."

"_Yeah._"

There was a pause.

"...Souji?"

"_Hm?"_

"When are you arriving? I...want to see you again."

There was silence at the other end of the line followed by a downcast sigh.

"_You're really not making this easy on me, Naoto."_

"Souji?" Naoto could hear the anxiety in his voice, and her agitation was growing as a result. _  
_

"_I had been trying to think of a good way to say this, although I suppose the reality is there is no easy way.__ I won't be able to come to Inaba yet."_

The news was hardly unexpected. The sleuth had always considered that this might happen; after all, he had a job, and university, and probably a million other things he had to deal with, and it wasn't like this was the only time something like this would happen. Even so, Naoto felt her heart sink, and she tried to keep the intense disappointment out of her voice.

"Oh..I-I see.." she said softly.

"_Naoto...if you keep sounding like that I'm going to just get on a train right now and break into your room."_ She could tell that he was trying to cheer her up, make her laugh, and she also knew that he probably felt as bad, if not worse, for having to turn back like this; while his joke sounded like a frivolous accusation the sleuth could tell that it pained him to share the news, and so suddenly at that.

"No, I understand. It is good that you're taking university so seriously, and it wouldn't be fair of me to simply expect you to be able to come whenever I-"

"_It's not university, and anything short of the return of Izanami wouldn't keep me from seeing you, Naoto.__"_ The detective blushed at the fierce dedication in his voice and in the statement, hyperbole as it was.

"_There's...something's come up, on very short notice, and I have to...respond to it._" It was clear that Souji was evading the matter with his constant pausing to search for the right words. But for what reason, the sleuth couldn't say.

"Is it serious?" She asked.

"_Well, I'd be lying if I said no. __I can't really talk about it. I've been asked to keep it as discreet as I can. By a...ah, friend. He doesn't want anyone to know, at all. It's urgent."_

The news alone had her concerned, but the fact that he was unwilling to tell her, and at the request of another amplified her anxiety.

"_I know that sounds dishonest, and really, I _want_ to tell you but if news gets out, there are...very far reaching consequences, ones I'm not willing to risk."_

"Souji...this friend isn't in any trouble, is he?"

"_Would that really matter, Naoto?"_

She was initially surprised by the question. The sleuth wanted to say yes. She wanted to ask as to whether it could be dangerous, that what exactly were these consequences he wanted to avoid, but she could feel in her heart that the answer was no. Souji valued his friends highly, and while she didn't know this friend in particular she knew Souji would do everything in his power to help them, and to do what he believed was right. He wouldn't do anything that would land him in jail or cause him to harm others. That was simply the kind of person he was.

"No...it wouldn't. I understand." It worried her, though; what had happened so suddenly that he would drop everything—drop her—to pursue it?

There it was again, that infuriating corner of doubt in her mind...that maybe he was avoiding her, or that he'd found someone else. They'd been a couple for almost three years now, but even now Naoto couldn't banish her own incertitude so easily; she wasn't as feminine or as socially apt. She wasn't like other girls.

"_If all goes well, I should be able to come in about a week or so. I know it's unfair of me to ask but...please wait for me, okay?"_

"Of course, Souji...I'll be here. Please...call me when you can."

"_...I love you, Naoto."_

In an instant, that phrase dispelled any and all of her misgivings.

"I love you, Souji," she practically whispered as the call ended. She kept the now silent phone to her ear for several minutes, as if expecting his voice to come through again. She felt almost hollow, and she was suddenly tired as she wearily stood up from the couch and began to tromp upstairs to her room.

"Naoto-sama? I take it you won't be needing the car?" Yakushiji asked. The sleuth sighed, and shook her head.

"No, Yakushiji-san. I'm going to bed early."

"Of course. Shirogane-sama. Good night."

"Good night, Yakushiji-san."

Naoto closed the door to her room and tossed her hat onto the chaotic scene of her desk, the cap landing softly amidst a battlefield of incomplete gadgets and papers. The dark-haired teenager fell face first onto her bed. It seemed like only a day ago that he was there right beside her, and it was with that much more intensity that she missed him. It appeared that what people said about absence making the heart growing fonder was true now more than ever. The sleuth turned her head onto her nightstand, where only two framed pictures stood next to the lamp and the alarm clock: one was the group photo they had all taken before Souji first left two years ago, and the other was only a few weeks after the couple had began dating.

Naoto picked the second framed photo off of the night stand and couldn't help but smile at it. It was an awkward-looking photo; the two of them were on a date in Okina City and Souji had insisted that they cram into a photo booth. The young detective looked thoroughly uncomfortable as she had averted her eyes away from the camera, blushing furiously all the way, and the silver-haired teenager next to her simply had an exulting grin on his face as he had his arm around her and his head resting on hers, with not a care in the world. He had insisted that she take a copy that he framed, and at the time as embarrassed as she had been she couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

With fond memories driving away her sullen mood and being overtaken by an abrupt exhaustion, Naoto rapidly fell into a restful sleep, clutching the framed photo in her hand.

* * *

**Saturday, January 18th, 2014**

**Junes Food Court**

**4:28 P.M.**

"Damn...so he couldn't come then, huh?" Yosuke sighed and leaned back in the chair, his Junes apron flung over his shoulder with his mess of light-brown hair tucked under a wool beanie. Luckily it hadn't snowed for the past few days, so the outdoors environment of the food court was still tolerable enough for them to meet, although it was still fairly frigid. The Junes boy shook his head. "I was looking forward to the party."

"He mentioned that it was serious and that he was to keep it as confidential as possible. He wouldn't even tell me what it was about," Naoto set down the Styrofoam coffee cup on the wooden picnic table, drumming her fingers on the side of it.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry so much about him, Naoto," Kanji said, his mouth half full of takoyaki.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to close your mouth when you're eating? I swear, man, you're a slower learner than Chie—_ow ow ahhh!" _Yosuke's arms began flailing as Chie had come up behind him and begun tugging on his cheek. "Gah, Chie, lemme go! You're gonna to tear my face off-!"

"Right, _I'm_ the slow learner," she retorted, letting him go as he began to rub his cheek. "But I'm with Kanji, Naoto-kun. There's nothing to worry about. You know he'd go through hell and back to be with you." The policewoman-in-training was still in her uniform, although this was accompanied with a heavy jacket for the cold weather.

"Chie-chan's right, Nao-chan!" The fuzzed head of the bear suit popped up at the table; even in the cold, Teddie was as cheery as ever. "Sensei will be all right, you'll see!"

The sleuth gave a sigh of consternation. She knew they were right, that there wasn't any need to worry, that she should trust him, but it wouldn't stop nagging her. Naoto had tried to call him once or twice since yesterday, but had been immediately redirected to voice mail. Usually she wouldn't have thought about it any more now that the day had passed, but it was with the urgency and the sudden nature of whatever occupied Souji that left her anxious.

"Yeah, if he didn't want to tell you it was probably something big. I don't think he wanted to get you involved," Yosuke said earnestly, still rubbing his cheek as Chie took a seat next to him.

Naoto sighed again. "That is exactly what is worrying me," she vocalized. "_Why_ couldn't he tell me? He said that if the news spread, the consequences would be severe, and that that was a risk he wouldn't be willing to take." Although she didn't speak the rest of her thoughts, they pounded incessantly in her mind. _Is he in danger? Does he need help? Why didn't you say anything, Souji?_

There was an awkward silence as they considered the implications.

"He's just like you, you know," Chie said softly, sitting down next to Yosuke. The young detective looked confused.

With an honest smile, the policewoman continued. "You both try so hard to be independent, to shoulder your own burdens so you don't have to bother anyone else with them. If it were you in his place, you would have done the exact same thing, and you would have done your best to make sure the ones you care about didn't get mixed up in something that might be dangerous. And it'd be Souji instead of you sitting there agonizing all of the gray out of his hair about you."

"H-his hair isn't gray," Naoto said, looking annoyed. "It's silver. It's a very dignified color." She flushed with embarrassment at her sudden bout of selective hearing, and she tugged at the brim of her cap. "I-I suppose you're right."

"The point is," Chie said as she put a reassuring hand on the detective's shoulder, "that no matter what's happening now, he'll be okay. We've been through worse. He cares about you too much to let himself be hurt or to do anything reckless."

"Wow, Chie, what has Dojima been teaching you? You planning to catch criminals by talking them down with philosophy?"

"Shut up, Yosuke."

"C'mon, Naoto, don't you trust him?" Kanji said as he polished off the takoyaki. "I mean, I don't really get it but all I know is that Senpai's gonna pull through. He said he'd be here in a week, right?" Naoto nodded in affirmation. "Then he'll be here in a week. S'no use worrying your head off about it. You just gotta believe in him now like we did then. Shit, I bet whatever he's doing now is way easier than catching a murderer or fighting gods or whatever. If this is something Senpai's gotta do, then it's something he's gotta do. It's the man's way."

The three of them looked impressed. Kanji coughed in embarassment.

"Dude's got a point," Yosuke piped. "Besides, short of hopping in a train and heading to Tokyo to interrogate everybody at the University I doubt you'd be able to find where he was anyway. Hey, where's Yukiko-san?"

"Her mom came down with a cold, so she's working at the inn for a while," Chie said, spinning a warm can in her hands.

Yosuke shook his head. "Man, the inn again? You'd think she's not going to college at all-" Chie snorted derisively.

"Yeah, as if you're one to talk, Yosuke. Look at you, nineteen years old and still stocking shelves."

"Wha—hey, it's not my fault we're always short employees! Maybe if _somebody_ actually showed up to work every now and then-"

"The hell? Didn't I already tell you Senpai? I got a job at-"

"Wait, _what?_ Why am I _just now_ hearing about this...!"

"If you'll excuse me." Naoto interjected, standing up from the table. "I'll be returning home now. I have some work to be done." The bickering stopped as the three looked up at the sleuth. "Thank you for the coffee, Yosuke-san." Shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket and pulling the hat lower over her head, the young detective excused herself, heading for the elevators.

"Jeez...she looked really down, huh?" Chie shook her head at Naoto's retreating back.

"It just goes to show how much she loves him," Yosuke observed quietly. "When Souji first called everyone about coming back this year you couldn't keep her still for a moment, short of tying her to something. I remember seeing her secretary-Yakushugi or whatever-prowling around Junes for models and stuff to keep her busy. He looked like she was about to tear the house down."

"But he could have at least told her something, right? 'Consequences he wasn't willing to risk'? Yeesh, anyone would be anxious after hearing something like that," Chie tilted her head down. "We're going to have to yell at him for making her worry so much when he gets back."

"Well, there's nothing we can do for either of them now," Kanji said. "Yo, Senpai, how about another takoyaki?"

"Dude, that's like your fourth one-"

* * *

**Saturday, January 18th, 2014**

**Shirogane Estate**

**5:02 P.M.**

Naoto sighed as she shut the door. It had just begun snowing as she started walking home, and the sleuth paused for a moment to shake the snow out of her coat and cap.

"Ah, Naoto-sama, you've returned. There's a package for you; it arrived just a few minutes ago."

"Leave it in my room, Yakushiji-san," the sleuth wearily called out. She couldn't explain why she was so tired—maybe it was just stress or anxiety. A few days of rest, maybe a case to get her mind off of things, and she'd be back in action.

It also bothered her that everyone else seemed so _passive _about it. Perhaps it was simply a part of growing up; they weren't the ragtag group of high school students solving a murder mystery in their free time anymore. They were still close, but they seemed to trust each other more now to be able to take care of themselves, and they had begun to take on the responsibilities that their parents once had. Yosuke was beginning to manage more of Junes, Chie had begun training as a policewoman, Yukiko had started to attend university as well as help out at the inn, Rise's career began to include more serious acting roles, and even Kanji seemed to have a more solid grip on things. And Teddie was-well, he was Teddie.

So why did it seem like she was the only one who was anxious about him? The sleuth didn't seem to have the same trust in Souji that the others had. _It may be that I'm the only one who hasn't grown in that regard._

Discarding the heavy boots she wore to walk in the snow, Naoto shook her head to clear her mind of such damaging thoughts and entered her room before tossing her hat, coat, and school bag nonchalantly on her bed. She closed the door, kneeling down to inspect the package Yakushiji had brought.

It was a cube wrapped in black fabric. The sleuth knocked on it and was surprised when a soft metallic _clang_ was heard. Undoing the wrapping revealed what could only be described as a safe, only much more light weight. It was a metal cube of about twenty by twenty centimeters, and on the front was a door with a combination lock.

Naoto frowned in apprehension, before taking the envelope that had come with the package and tearing it open. Inside was a card, with a series of numbers written vertically on it.

_81_

_48_

_90_

_39_

_6_

Presumably this was the combination for the lock, but the numbers were too high; the lock itself only went to thirty-five. Naoto bit her lip to concentrate, intensely studying the numbers, looking for some kind of pattern. It didn't take long for her to realize it.

"Multiples of three," she said aloud. Not that there was anyone to hear her, however; vocalizing her thoughts merely helped her think.

"So it would be...twenty-seven...sixteen...thirty...thirteen...and two." The lock still didn't give, however. It took some attempts of trial and error, but with her inquisitive mind focused solely on the puzzle it didn't take long. Naoto finally attempted a combination in increasing order of the number of letters in each number; it was a stretch, but it was apparently the answer as the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Ah, solved it, I see."

Naoto jumped; she had been so focused on the lock that she wasn't even aware that someone had entered her room.

"Grampa..." the detective breathed, her expression suddenly hardening as she glanced between the old man and the now open box. "This wasn't another one of your tricks to 'inspire' me, was it?"

The elder Shirogane chuckled. "No, not at all, Nao-chan. Although, to tell the truth, I had made the apparently correct assumption that it would help your mood."

Naoto gave a quiet sigh. The elder Shirogane peered down at the lockbox. "Have you already read the contents?" He inquired, to which Naoto shook her head. "I had just now managed to open it. Evidently whoever sent this wanted the contents to be kept discreet." She frowned as she examined the build of the metal box and the puzzle involved with unlocking the door. "Very discreet."

The old man gave a confident nod. "Indeed, and with good reason. I'll have you know that the sender is the President of the House of Councillors."

Naoto felt her jaw go slack in surprise. "One of the heads of Parliament?" The elder Shirogane gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes, and that box is actually a request for a private investigation." The young detective looked stupefied at the implications. Certainly the Shiroganes had had high profile clients before: corporate executives, government ministers, celebrities...but this was much, much higher profile. "It was originally a request directly to me."

Naoto began to pore through the contents of the box; neatly folded papers, photographs of a curious looking house in the countryside, and several ten-thousand yen bills, presumably an advance payment. "Then why did you have Yakushiji-san say it was for me, Grampa?"

The old man snorted. "Oh dear, I didn't expect for you to have grown so slow in the past few years, Nao-chan. I want you to take this case, obviously."

"You want—for the President of Councillors?" Naoto was uncertain. Ordinarily she would have leapt at the chance, but such a high profile case was very likely to be important and subsequently lengthy, not to mention the likelihood of it having legendary amounts of bureaucratic red tape was quite high, something Naoto was unwilling to deal with. More importantly, suppose it last longer than a week and she were to miss Souji's arrival?

"Don't be daft. Of course I do. Your Grampa's getting old, you know. You can't expect me to simply traipse about the country side at this age."

On the other hand, perhaps a case is just what Naoto needed to get her mind off things. Off Souji's urgent event, off of Tokyo U...it had been fairly slow as far as cases went. This would be a refreshing opportunity.

"Besides," the elderly man snorted, "it'd do you some good to get the detective juices flowing again. I've never seen you hesitate to take a case, Nao-chan. Perhaps if I had Yakushiji hide more of your belongings around town-"

"Th-that won't be necessary," Naoto exclaimed, her face flushing with color.

"And why ever not? I do believe the last time I had him do that, you became very good friends with a delightful young man. _Too_ good of friends, some would say."

"Grampa..." Naoto muttered, her cheeks turning scarlet. The old man simply chuckled at her embarrassment

"I know, I know, you want this old fart out of your room so you can study the case. I'll get out of your way and inform the President of your impending arrival." With that the elder Shirogane left the room but paused before shutting the door. "And congratulations on your acceptance, by the way. I'm quite proud."

The young detective was startled by the acclaim, although given the nature of the family it shouldn't surprise her that he found out so quickly.

Naoto's curiosity had been piqued as she turned her attention to the contents of the box. The photographs of the house in the country depicted a generously sized country home nestled among the forest, with some photos revealing an empty field nearby. Judging by the prominent view of Mt. Fuji in one of them, it couldn't be too far from Tokyo, although it was impossible to accurately judge where it was from images alone.

She scanned the letter addressed to her grandfather; it requested his urgent and immediate assistance with a matter most sensitive, with a very _firm_ instruction to exercise discretion, and an assurance that all would be explained upon arrival. Regardless as to whether or not the case was solved, the Speaker did not want to have to deal with the potential media storm that could arise from this. The letter was signed with the name of the Speaker's secretary, and stamped with the seal of Parliament.

None of the other info in the safe gave any clues as to exactly the case was about and there was nothing else in it, save for two train tickets—one that was leaving today and the other tomorrow-and a set of instructions to rendezvous with one of the Speaker's chauffeurs who would take her to the house.

The train ticket for Sunday's train would likely be a better bet. With such a high-profile case, precautions and preparations had to be made, and Naoto could take the time to do some of her own independent research until then.

As the young detective perused through the files again, focused wholly on the case as only she could be, all of her doubts and worries fled every corner of her mind.


	2. His Sojourn Interrupted

**Author's Note**

And now it's time for me to explain that I have no idea what I'm doing!

So yeah, this chapter is something. Since I published Chapter 1 I had been working on this on and off but one night decided to just blast right through it. It helped that by the time Chapter 1 had been completed this piece was already halfway done, but I hadn't intended to take this chapter as far as it went. Looking back I think I made the right decision; this second chapter was basically going to have nothing major happen in it. It would just be flat exposition with character introductions and setting descriptions.

You'll see later in the chapter that I decided to (mostly) forego that. I'm kind of glad I threw that idea out the window like a rock star shoves his TV out the window of a Holiday Inn, because more exposition without any sort of punch probably would have been pointless and simply served as superfluous padding, not to mention it would have been horrifically flat to both read and write.

It's probably at this point in the story that most readers will decide whether to continue following the story or not. I'm teaching myself to write three different genres at once, three genres I'm really not familiar with (drama, mystery, romance), so I'm pretty sure that anyone versed in these genres at all will be able to point out what I'm doing wrong.

Managing to publish this earlier than usual was also due to the fact that unlike Chapter 1, I didn't find a beta for this (as nobody responded to my messages and/or some people didn't have the qualifications I liked. **By the way, if you'd be willing to beta future chapters of this story or know someone who would be, drop me a line**) and I didn't, in fact, spend three to four hours revising it. At most I reread it completely three or four times, but I feel like rereading it any more would have been a mistake. I would have ended up overanalysing and nitpicking at things that really didn't matter and delayed the publishing. Although, I did spend an hour or so just fidgeting before convincing myself to just publish it and hope the act didn't cause me to spontaneously combust.

I can't shake off this feeling that I'm going too fast though. Admittedly the pacing is probably one of the things I'm most concerned with; everybody who reviewed Chapter 1 (thanks by the way!) cleared up my doubts about the characterization and such, but I'm still worried to death that this story is going to end up as a train wreck because I can't have a consistent flow to it, or because in the end I'm just a clueless twat who likes to mindlessly slap his hands against the keyboard in his free time.

Maybe my anxiety is baseless. Or not.

Chapter 3 at the moment is just an idea and have a bit more dramatic punch; I haven't actually written anything out for it, but I have the structure generally mapped out. I'll try to get on it as soon as I can, but I'm currently in the process of moving so it may take me a few days to really settle down and get cracking on it.

But yeah, here's Chapter 2. Please review, as reviews are the joyous shining golden spiked whips that will keep me cranking away at the writing wheel.

Persona and all associated characters and concepts are property of Atlus.

* * *

**Sunday, January 19th, 2014**

**1:21 P.M.**

**Rokujin Country Estate**

"It's an honor to have you with us, Detective Shirogane. I followed many of the cases you and your grandfather worked on in the past. I'm sure this incident will be resolved quickly with you on the job." The chauffeur politely nodded his head at his mirror to where his passenger was seated behind him. The rumble of the car on the frosted country road sounded almost ominous as the detective glanced up briefly from underneath the brim of her cap before scanning a small series of documents; the results of her independent research over the course of yesterday.

Details on the Rokujin's estate were painfully scarce. The house itself was built around 1956 according to the construction records. Interestingly enough, the land encompassing the house had changed hands several times, with the transactions stopping around 1987. The Rokujins themselves didn't come to the estate often; they used it as a vacation spot a few times, but usually preferred to stay in the city. Beyond that, though, any other information was omitted, classified, or missing. Without being or having an official police or government source, nothing else could be accurately determined about the estate.

Naoto sighed. There was the possibility that the estate was merely being used as a meeting point and that her research the previous day was completely pointless, but the probability of that being the case was a low one. If the house wasn't involved, why would the client have bothered sending photos of the house exterior and the surrounding property? For that matter, why bother sending them at all? Obviously they were relevant to whatever case the President wanted solved, but they served no purpose; she would be at the house in order to inspect it on her own in person anyway. Not even the request letter held a reason as to why the photos were sent with the package.

There was a difference between being discreet and being needlessly cryptic that the President didn't seem to be aware of. It was almost like she was being toyed with.

The silver sedan stopped briefly in front of an iron gate as it swung open, and the car proceeded to the courtyard of the country estate. Naoto noticed that there were several other vehicles parked in the rectangular courtyard, including a curious black van emblazoned with the acronym "SPI".

"I wasn't aware that the President had recruited others to investigate this," the detective commented offhandedly. The chauffeur nodded as the sedan slid in next to a rather impressive looking Nissan.

"Yes, he is very determined to see that this matter is concluded swiftly. I believe there are three other investigation agencies present here as well." Naoto's expression didn't change as the car stopped, but her unease began to grow. The documents in the box received the day before had only included a very adamant insistence to keep the case under wrap. She wasn't aware that there might be others present, and even felt rather aggravated by it. The Shiroganes were some of the most prominent detectives in Japan; surely the President would have had more faith in her abilities.

Thanking the chauffeur, the detective gathered what personal belongings she had brought and exited the car. The detective glanced around at the manor's exterior: the building itself was certainly large. From what Naoto could see there were at least three or four floors making up the rectangular building, and lengthwise the manor was almost two hundred hundred meters, give or take a few. Even by Western standards this manor was something akin to a palace.

An elderly butler was waiting at the top of the steps to the doors when he greeted the detective with a formal bow. "Detective Shirogane. Thank you for coming; the briefing is just about to begin." Naoto returned the bow with one of her own.

"I apologize for my lack of punctuality; the train I took suffered a minor delay. If you could please direct me to the meeting room..."

"This way, please." The butler curtly turned and entered the doorway.

The main hall of the manor was also quite grand; two curved staircases lead to the second level and there was an almost prodigious amount of doors. Naoto couldn't help but feel a mix of awe and intimidation; while she had felt a hint of rather childish irritation at the news that there were multiple investigators, she knew now seeing the main hall and the numerous doors that she couldn't have possibly covered all of the manor by herself in a reasonable amount of time.

The hallways themselves weren't any better. The manor was built like a maze; the hallways weren't built straight but seemed to meander and zigzag left and right. Not only that, but every time she and the butler entered a new hallway it seemed to be of a different height, width, and even colour. Certainly whoever had the house constructed had esoteric tastes in architecture. The chaotic format of the hallways threatened to make the sleuth dizzy.

"In here, Detective."

The butler stopped in front of a set of redwood double doors and pushed it open. Naoto gave a polite nod of her head as she entered. It was a large dining room, with a long rectangular table several meters long affixed to the center of it. Seated on the sides of the table were what Naoto presumed to be the other investigators.

On the left was a tall and lean man with hawk-like features and a set of small black-framed spectacles in a dark gray coat. He looked American, and seemed stiff and serious in that regard.

Across from the American was an impatient young man who looked like a college student in his early twenties; he had coarse and chaotic auburn hair that seemed to stick out in all places and he had a bandage on his nose. Plastered on his face seemed to be a permanent expression of irreverent disdain. He yawned and stretched frequently and seemed quite anxious to get out of the chair and move around. Naoto gave an internal scoff. _I thought the president required detectives, not delinquents._

Next to the young man was a pair of blonde-haired Europeans. One wore a spotless beige suit, and his eyes were hidden by a pair of dark blue sunglasses, which he adjusted constantly. The other wore a simple gray vest over a black dress shirt, his sport jacket resting on the back of the chair.

Standing at the head of the table was not President Rokujin, but a man who Naoto presumed to be his secretary. The President's absence was understandable; given the immense effort taken to keep the case a secret, a sudden arrival at his country home with multiple anonymous visitors would simply create the news buzz that Rokujin was trying to avoid.

As the sleuth took a seat next to the American, the man at the head of the table nodded as the elderly butler in brought a cup of tea to everyone seated at the table.

"Thank you all for for generously taking the time to come here," he began formally. "I apologize for the secrecy, but it is the President's wish to avoid a media story at all costs. It would be appreciated if each of you continued to exercise extensive discretion in regards to this case." Everyone seated at the table silently nodded, with a cough coming from the young man.

"You may call me Arakida. I am President Rokujin's secretary, and will be acting on this case with full authority on his behalf. If there are any questions or concerns you have for the president, please relay them to me." Arakida glanced at the faces seated at the table. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why the President has called you to his country estate at this time."

_That is something of an understatement,_ Naoto thought to herself.

"Yeah, you could say something like that," the auburn-haired young man barked. Naoto frowned at him, the American didn't say anything, and the European with the beige suit adjusted his glasses, as if the act somehow wiped the youth's comment off of his person.

Arakida didn't deign to acknowledge him. "This house has been the site for many mysterious and unexplainable disappearances, spanning several years. The President's family had only recently acquired this estate in the middle of his political career, about four years ago. The first reported disappearance is from approximately sixteen years ago, in 1998."

Already the questions were racing through Naoto's mind, along with a sense of unease. She forced herself to sit still and focused on the secretary. The sleuth noted that Arakida's expression didn't change at all; if she had to say, he almost looked bored, as if he was tired of explaining the situation.

"Since the first reported disappearance, numerous other disappearances have occurred." Arakida took out a sheet of paper from within his coat. "In the year 1999, part of the original house was torn down and rebuilt to meet new building standards. Several construction workers were reported as missing. Then, the next year, a group of business executives inspecting the house vanished as well. In 2002, an excursion made by a class of middle schoolers also reported-"

"Wait, wait, no, hold up." Everybody turned to stare at the auburn-haired young man. "Can we skip forward to the part where we're supposed to care, or are you just rattling off the body count of this shack?"

He was rewarded for his incredible social tact with an uncomfortable silence and several glares.

Arakida's placid expression was broken by a single second of disgust, although this was immediately replaced with composure. Naoto at first thought she must have imagined it, but thought no more of it; she would have reacted in a similar fashion, given the implications of the comment.

"Very well," the secretary responded, with a subtle edge to his voice. "The reason all of you have been called here is to ascertain the fate of the President's daughter, Kaede Rokujin."

Arakida withdrew from his coat a large photo of the girl in question, who looked like an ordinary teenager; neck-length black hair and blue eyes in what appeared to be a middle school uniform. "At the time of her disappearance three days ago, she had invited some of her friends to this estate where they stayed for an hour and forty minutes. As they were about to leave, they noted that she had gone missing."

"She could have just left without telling them, no?" The European in the gray vest reasoned; his accent was thick, although his Japanese was comprehensible.

In response to his inquiry, Arakida shook his head. "None of the staff had seen her since she last came to this estate a few weeks before her disappearance, nor did they notice any indication that she had left the estate in some other manner. In addition, she was missing from school and her tutoring sessions the following day."

"So the girl was having a hard time and ran away from home. Case closed, yeah?" The young man snorted. "This is more a job for the local police or the President's own watchdogs, not private investigators."

"There was no sign to any persons Kaede-san had been in contact with that she was discontent enough to run away from home," Arakida explained. "And President Rokujin already has several of his own men on the lookout for her in case it merely was a youthful excursion away from home."

"You don't believe that's the case." Naoto said; it was more of a statement than a question. Arakida shook his head. "Then what does the President suspect?"

"He doesn't. The fact of the matter is that his daughter is missing and was last seen in this estate, and he has hired each of you to find her. In addition, he also asks that, if at all possible, the fate of the other missing people and the cause or culprits responsible for their disappearance be discovered. The President would like to stifle the negative rumors surrounding him and this estate, as they could have an impact on his political career or even cause an official investigation."

"And the reward?" The American gruffly spoke.

"Whoever successfully solves this case with the safe return of Kaede Rokujin—or definite proof of her fate—will be rewarded a sum of five million yen. An additional four million will be rewarded if the culprit for her disappearance is apprehended or a reasonable cause is conclusively discovered. One million yen will be rewarded to any who can confirm the condition of the other missing people. The total reward is ten million yen or approximately one hundred and twenty-five thousand American dollars.

A low whistle came from the auburn-haired youth, while everyone else sitting at the table—save for Naoto—looked thoroughly more motivated.

"I will ask that each of you remain on the premises of the estate for as long as you are investigating the case. The President does not want to risk any information regarding this case to be leaked beyond this room. Any who do so whether intentionally or not can expect a lawsuit for breach of contract." Arakida's face seemed to twitch slightly, causing him to look more severe.

The two Europeans began muttering to each other in their own language and the American looked an awkward mix of surprise and displeasure. Naoto herself was disagreeable to this condition; a non-disclosure agreement was not mentioned anywhere in the correspondence she had received two days ago, and being forced to stay in the confines of the estate would complicate the gathering of important information. The likelihood of it being an empty threat, however, was on par with it being very real, and if there was one thing Naoto disliked about detective work it was the insufferable legal hoops one had to jump through regarding things like this.

_It doesn't matter,_ the sleuth thought to herself, shaking her head. _This is the main site anyway, and it will be at least a week before Souji comes to Inaba_. Besides, what benefit could she hope to gain from revealing details about this case? Such a threat was negligent and would remain so unless Naoto decided to provoke it.

"Now, I would like to introduce everybody who was gracious enough to lend their efforts to the President in this endeavor. This is Marcus Hollander, from the American Trinity Intelligence Firm." The hawk-like man remained silent and nodded.

"Naoto Shirogane, the acclaimed Detective Prince." The sleuth provided a polite tilt of her head.

"Gerald and Arman Kurz, of the Munich Enquiry Agency." The two European men bowed their heads in unison.

By this point, Naoto had already begun devising a plan of action. Being shackled to the manor certainly complicated things; the President's paranoia about the media meant that questioning Kaede's friends who had been at the estate when Kaede disappeared and anyone else who was associated with her was an unlikely venture. In addition, the President seemed to be fixed on the idea that she was still within this house and that someone or something within the house was responsible for her disappearance. Searching the entirety of the house itself was technically feasible, but also impractical and time consuming, given the size and format of the building.

There were too many unanswered questions and wild variables. What Naoto needed was more information. If she could-

Gesturing to the young auburn-haired man, the secretary introduced the last investigator. "...and Souji Seta, of Seta Private Investigation."

The sleuth's train of thought came to a screeching halt.

Without realizing the actions of her body Naoto found herself standing up, the chair having clattered to the floor from her sudden action. In her mind she attempted to rewind time; perhaps she had simply misheard the secretary, or was exhausted and imagining things.

Arakida did _not_ just say that Souji Seta was present, here in this house at this very moment, across the table from her, as part of his own private investigation agency.

"Is there a problem, Detective Shirogane?"

The sleuth came to her senses, and felt the heat rising in her face as she became aware of what she was doing. Everybody in the room was staring at her curiously, and sheepishly she pulled the chair back to its proper position before sitting down and tugging on the brim of her cap.

"N-no. My apologies," she muttered quietly. From the corner of her eye she glanced at the auburn-haired young man that Arakida had gestured to. She had to have misheard him; the youth was uncouth, impolite, and vulgar. He had flamboyant piercings in his ears, a lazy demeanor, and scratched himself constantly. Naoto could believe in Personas and Shadows, people being killed by being thrown into a television world that reflected the human mind, and being part of the group of high schoolers that defeated one of the Japanese deities of creation, but the idea that someone like _that_ person was Souji was simply ludicrous.

It was simply a misunderstanding. Naoto had gotten herself too focused on the case too fast, and her senses were malfunctioning as a result. It must have been from Souji's phone call two days ago; she missed him and it was causing her to hear things.

The sleuth managed to calm herself down with her decidedly irrational and slipshod justifications and decided that when—_if—_he ever became relevant to the case, she would have to learn his name later.

It was at that moment that she noticed the auburn-haired youth smirking at her, as if he had achieved some kind of smug victory. Naoto responded by turning her head away. What a juvenile like him could possibly have to contribute to a case such as this was beyond her.

"If that is all, the staff will show you to your rooms." The elderly butler from before, accompanied by several other staff members, filed quietly into the room as everyone stood up. "You may begin your investigation at your convenience."

* * *

**Sunday, January 19th, 2014**

**2:19 P.M.**

**Rokujin Country Estate**

The quarters provided to the detective were quite generous. The guest bedroom consisted of a king-sized bed, a large and spartan washroom, an empty book shelf and a desk with a window that had a decent view of the countryside from the second floor. Naoto set her belongings on the bed and threw open the blinds; snow had started to fall and began to permeate the road and the fields surrounding the house. While the weather on her arrival had been fair, ominous clouds in the distance hinted at an approaching snowstorm.

A soft knock on her door was heard. Shuffling over to the door, the sleuth opened it and found herself greeted with the ever-serious Arakida standing in the hallway.

"Are your accommodations acceptable, Detective Shirogane?" The secretary asked politely. Naoto nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, it is more than sufficient. Thank you."

"That is good. Please do not hesitate to see me if you require anything at all for your investigation. I will be seeing to the rooms of the other guests before returning to the study." The secretary bowed and turned to leave.

In a sudden moment of clarity, Naoto realized that she could have taken the opportunity to question the secretary about the case; for some reason she couldn't fathom the sleuth was in a kind of daze that slowed her thought process. Perhaps it was simply fatigue, or it could have been shock from the meeting when she thought that auburn-haired youth had the same name as Souji-

The same name?

Naoto made a rapid jog into the hallway to catch up with the secretary. Even now she wasn't entirely sure she heard the auburn-haired young man's introduction correctly, but there was an opportunity to make sure; the detective was certain that if she didn't sort out that particular misunderstanding it would bother her for the duration of the case.

"Ah, Arakida-san," she called. The secretary turned to face her. "Actually, I do have a question." He made a gesture for her to continue.

Naoto took a deep breath. "The young man with us in the briefing..."

Arakida's expression didn't visibly changed but still seemed to darken. "Oh, you are referring to the crude, noisy one."

"Y-yes. Um...can you tell me his name?" Naoto instantly kicked herself in her mind for asking such a stupid question outright. Not only would it be suspicious, given that the secretary had already introduced everybody at the briefing, but it also made her feel and look a fool.

"I-it's...I feel as if I had seen him before and I believe that he could, er, prove helpful with my investigation." _A greater lie had never been told_, the sleuth thought.

"Souji Seta," Arakida intoned.

Hearing that name again was like a lightning bolt going off in the detective's head. While it had only been two days since the two had conversed on the phone, it seemed to be months ago.

So Naoto didn't misunderstand the secretary at the meeting. That young man was impersonating Souji, with a private investigation agency under his name no less. He must have spent quite some time fabricating the identity and credentials, and to organize a puppet agency to operate under as well. It was a clear case of identity theft, and with the large reward being offered, the motive wasn't exactly invisible.

Naoto opened her mouth to reveal the fake Souji's identity as an imposter when a timid voice addressed them.

"Erm...Secretary-san..."

The sleuth turned to face the source of the voice, and Arakida gave a sniff. It was a young woman with long, light brown hair and shining green eyes. She couldn't have been much older than Naoto herself; perhaps in her early twenties or so. She was dressed modestly and seemed quite flustered.

"Just Arakida, thank you."

"Arakida-san, I'm an assistant of Ta—er, Seta-san. I—well, he was wondering if you might be able to provide us with another room?" At that moment the young woman seemed to notice Naoto, and blushed before giving an apologetic bow.

"Oh, I-I'm terribly sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." The sleuth waved it off. "It's fine," Naoto said tersely. _So she's an accomplice to this scheme; the two of them working to con the President out of the reward, most likely. What would Souji say, had he known his identity was being used in this fashion? He would probably make some flippant remark instead of taking it seriously._ The detective could imagine him smirking: _"I hope they spelled my name right on the contract._"

"Is there something wrong with Seta-san's accommodations?" Arakida said. The secretary had a remarkable talent for having a monotone voice and a blank expression while adding just a hint of whatever mood he seemed to be in; from the edge in his voice he sounded annoyed, as if a complaint about the manor's generous rooms would offend him.

"Um, no, the rooms are just fine. But..erm..we don't have anywhere to put our surveillance equipment."

_Surveillance equipment?_ That caught Naoto's attention. This was an investigation for a missing person; what possible use could surveillance equipment have in what was ostensibly a search and rescue, especially when the disappearance had already happened? Were they planning on tracking everybody in the house?

"An empty room with, um...big tables would be preferable. It's okay if it's far from our rooms, and I know this is a selfish request, but our investigation would go a lot more smoothly if we could use our equipment."

Arakida raised an eyebrow at the request as he gave it some thought, but gave a short nod of his head. "If you'll excuse me, Shirogane-san."

"I'm terribly sorry," the young woman gave another bow to Naoto before turning to follow Arakida.

_So there are at least two culprits in this...no, that's not right. It's entirely possible that she is not aware that her employer isn't the real Souji_, Naoto thought as she waited for the pair to move further down the hall. Eventually she started moving as well to trail them, speeding up whenever they approached a corner. Luckily, neither seemed to notice. _That delinquent is certainly the main perpetrator, and surveillance equipment...perhaps they want to make sure none of the other guests interfere or claim the reward?_ It was the only logical explanation; it was either that or they were massively incompetent as investigators for not knowing the proper tools for a case.

She continued to shadow the pair until they turned a corner, where the detective put herself flat against the wall, peering around the corner Arakida stopped and unlocked the door to a room. The sleuth took note of the keyring he used. From what Naoto understood, Rokujin didn't spend very long at this estate at any given time, and it was doubtful that anything of any special value was stored here. What were all of the keys for in a house that didn't require them?

Arakida, instead of turning around the way he came, simply kept moving forward through the hallway while the woman entered the room.

Naoto decided that staying any longer was a risk; she would have to confront them at a later time. She tugged at the brim of her cap and began to walk back to her room.

At least, that was the intent.

It was within minutes that the detective was hopelessly lost within the maze of the manor's corridors. The differing height, width, and color of each hallway should have ostensibly made it _easier_ to navigate the winding and zigzagging hallways, as each hallway would be visually distinct, and Naoto was certain she took all of the right turns, but all it seemed to do was confuse the sleuth. Never before did her sense of direction feel as distorted as it was now; at this point the only thing she could do was keep wandering and hope she ran into a staff member or stumbled onto a hallway that was familiar—although the term "familiar" was used generously.

Sometimes she found herself at a dead end, with the door at the end of the hallway being fake with no hinges. Other times Naoto would feel that she were in the correct hallway, only for every door to lead to an empty room, void of furnishings.

How anyone else managed to navigate these halls was beyond her. Naoto typically adapted quickly to new environments; such was a requirement of being a private detective who was constantly being sent to new locations, but the nature of the manor seemed to elude her in a way the sleuth had never been exposed to.

Her frustration was beginning to ramp up when she turned another corner and her face was suddenly and rapidly acquainted with the side of a large cardboard box. The impact caused Naoto to stumble backwards, and she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in an attempt to shake off the her dizziness, as she heard the box drop and swearing.

"Watch where you're going, huh?" A voice snapped, sounding none too pleased. "You break it, you buy it. Sheesh."

Naoto flashed a glance of irritation at being spoken to in such a patronizing way, and looked at the offending box. To her surprise, it was being carried by the disrespectful auburn-haired youth from the briefing. "You..." Naoto murmured, frowning.

This seemed to annoy the youth even more. "Yeah. Me. So what, Prince Detective?" He said, replacing the electronics back into the box. "The hell you doing around here, anyway? Isn't your room on the other side? You get lost or something?"

The practical thing would have been to say yes and to ask for help in getting back, but after recalling the arrogant smirk the youth had given her at the end of the briefing and having to experience his abrasive manners in person, Naoto decided that her pride wouldn't be able to take the hit and live. "No. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to speak with the secretary..._Seta-san_."

The false Souji gave a pause at the stiff way Naoto recited his assumed name, before picking the box up again. "Hmph. They'll let kids do anything these days," he snorted. The detective found her anger flaring up again It wasn't as if she were that much younger than him. Even now, being referred to as "kid" brought back very unwelcome memories of her career as junior detective. Being passed around the police department like a used magnifying glass, never being taken seriously, always laughed at behind her back...

Ordinarily Naoto might not have cared, but the remark coming from that young man nettled the sleuth enough to pull her trump card early.

"I wonder if the President would be interested in knowing that he hired an imposter," she announced fairly loudly.

That caused the false Souji to stop.

_So that grabbed your attention then,_ Naoto thought with some measure of satisfaction before continuing. "I believe he'd raise quite a storm knowing someone was trying to cheat the reward out of him. I doubt the others present here would appreciate it either."

The auburn-haired youth set down the box and turned around with a fierce glare at the sleuth. He walked slowly and determinedly before standing before her. He was almost a head taller than Naoto, and he lowered himself at eye level, shoving his face at hers.

The close distance them was uncomfortable, but Naoto forced herself to match his glare with an equally smoldering one of her own.

"Huh," the youth spat. "And what makes you think they'll buy that, Prince Detective?"

"Because you and I both know you are not Souji Seta, and I-" Naoto chose her words carefully, as the situation threatened to escalate. "-have a particular connection with the real one."

A grimace transposed itself on the young man's face, as if in challenge.

"A connection, huh? Like what?"

"Enough of one to easily shoot down your slipshod alias and send you to the defendant's table in court," Naoto retorted, losing her patience.

The two glared at each other for a while longer, seeming to measure the other's willpower.

After a long silence that seemed to last forever, the young man backed off, causing Naoto to breath an internal sigh of relief that the situation had not been exacerbated by her boldness.

"What'll it take to keep you quiet?" The youth muttered sullenly, apparently not willing to risk the truth in Naoto's words. In her head, she felt a rush of victory having overcome this churlish juvenile.

"Bribery is not an option for you, unfortunately," the detective said.

The young man gave a shrug. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Naoto folded her arms and gave him a severe look. "How about you start with your name—your real name—and your intentions for coming to this estate."

The auburn-haired youth exhaled an annoyed sigh. "Let me guess. You also want to know how many of us there are, why I'm impersonating Seta, what we know about the girl's disappearance, and what the surveillance equipment is for."

The young man's blunt manner startled the sleuth, although she was careful not to show it. "That would certainly help your case if you would be forthcoming with such information, yes."

The auburn-haired youth gave a defeated shrug before kneeling down to pick up the box again. "Fine, whatever, you win then, Prince Detective."

"My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'd appreciate it if you used it." Naoto rebuked. "And you still haven't answered my question," She was rewarded for her efforts with an apathetic glance.

"Kaito Takigawa," he muttered. "It's just Takigawa to you, though. None of that 'san' stuff. Suffixes aren't my thing."

Naoto was glad she finally had a name to pin to him, but frowned as he began to wander off. "And where do you think you're going, Takigawa-san?"

Takigawa gave an exasperated sigh as he cocked his head around to look at the detective. "You deaf? What did I _just_ say? You know what, never mind. Just follow me. You wanted answers, you'll get freaking answers. My boss'll tell you whatever you need to know." A flash of amusement crossed the auburn-haired youth's face. "Besides, you were lost anyway, yeah? Can't blame ya."

Naoto felt her face flush from embarrassment. "N-no, as I said," she said as she began to follow Takigawa. "I was merely on my way to see the secretary."

"That's a funny joke, considering his study's in the other direction."

Naoto would have made a retort to the comment, had she known one. She tugged at the brim of her cap and remained silent.

The pair came to a door, and Takigawa kicked at it with his foot.

"Yo, Makoto, open the door. My hands are full, and I've got a guest."

"_Umm...one moment!_" Naoto heard the voice of a woman behind the door as she swung the door open.

"Oh." the woman, the same one as the one who had asked Arakida for another room, glanced at the detective, apparently not knowing how to react, as Takigawa forced his way into the room with the box. "Um...come in, I suppose. I'll...prepare some tea?"

"I appreciate the offer, but that won't be necessary." While in the room, Naoto took the time to examine the equipment. Several portable monitors were stacked on top of one another, presumably designed to have images fed through a camera. On a large table at the side of the room were several boxes, and on another table across the room were microphones of varying sizes. The equipment looked sophisticated and quite expensive; evidently whoever was running this show knew what they were doing, although the purpose of all of this surveillance equipment was still nebulous at best.

Makoto had begun fidgeting, clearly split on what to do. She glanced at Takigawa, who had begun sorting through the boxes. "Um...what do we do?"

He shrugged in response. "Just wait for him to get here. We need to finish getting everything else out of the van before that storm hits anyway."

"Um, r-right. Should we tell him? This won't cause trouble, will it...?"

Takigawa snorted. "Why bother? This is all probably his fault anyway. Come on, let's finish unloading." He pointed a finger at Naoto. "Just sit tight, and don't touch anything. This stuff's golden goose eggs, you hear me? Makoto, come on!"

"C-coming!" The woman gave an apologetic nod to Naoto, who decided to seat herself on a couch situated in the middle of the room facing away from the door, rolling her eyes at Takigawa's metaphor of goose eggs.

Given some time to herself, Naoto checked her phone briefly. _No New Messages_. The sleuth sighed. It was at times like these where she wondered what Souji was doing. Her anxiety over his cancellation had for the most part dissipated, but she couldn't stop herself from wondering over what this urgent issue was, and who asked him to keep it secret and why. Still, none of that was relevant to the case she was working on now; for the time being Naoto shoved it to a corner of her mind where it wouldn't disrupt her.

It was then she heard the door click open, and someone began stepping inside the room before stopping. "Oh...I'm sorry, you must be in the wrong room." The voice sounded strangely familiar. Almost too familiar. _I've heard this person before..._ "I'm sure my, ah, boss wouldn't be too happy about someone who wandered in here by accident. Unless you have some sort of business here.."

"I do, actually" Naoto said confidently, standing up from the couch before turning around. "As a matter of fact, I have some questions for y-"

She stopped. All of the air fled from her lungs.

The person who had entered the door was fairly tall and well built; about thirty centimeters taller than Naoto. He was wearing dark blue jeans, with a black shirt underneath a beige sweater and a red winter jacket. A small scar marred the left side of his slightly angled face. His eyes were a smooth gray, and his hair was neatly trimmed and shimmered a hue of silver the detective knew all too well.

The person at the door seemed too shocked to react. Both of them hesitated to speak, as if a single sound would make shatter the entire scene like glass. He wasn't supposed to be here; they weren't to be reunited for another week. Naoto hesitantly lifted her wrist to look at her watch; her hands were shaking, as if merely glancing at the device would prove that none of this was real, that she was just imagining it.

_2m_, it blinked.

He blinked his eyes, not trusting his sight. He moved his mouth, but no sound came out, until his will broke through the daze and a name squeezed itself through his throat. "Naoto," he gasped.

The dark-haired teen was reeling. And before Naoto knew what she was doing, she had run forward across the room, thrown both of her arms around his body and clung to him as if her life depended on it, the only lifeline preventing her from drowning in a turbulent current of emotions.

"Souji..."

It was just like his arrival last year. She felt his firm arms encompass her body, and he held her tight, a soft kiss to her hair as her cap fell to the floor forgotten. Only this time, the tears were streaming from the both of their eyes.

Gently, Souji pushed on her shoulders and cupped the side of her face with his hand, gazing straight into Naoto's dusky eyes. Neither of them could really believe that the other was standing right in front of them, their arms around each other, but at that point, neither of them cared.

"Sou-" his name was cut off as his lips met hers and her arms squeezed around his neck as he gripped her body close to his. The feeling was almost alien to Naoto, so long had it been, but even so it was also one she had missed dearly. Time froze, and in that moment nothing else existed but the two of them and the love they bore.

Reluctantly their lips parted, and the two of them breathed sighs of elation. Both were still shaken from the sudden nature of their reunion.

"I've had this dream before," Souji murmured softly, "Soon I'll wake up, and you won't be there." His eyes shimmered with tears as they raced unbidden down his face; Souji stared straight ahead at the window towards the winter scene of the country side blanketed by snow. He sounded almost heartbroken, as if he'd been carrying some great weight that finally managed to crush him.

Naoto tilted his head down towards her and gave him a loving smile, one so full of longing and affection that he felt his heart would burst right in that moment. She stroked his face with her hand, brushing away his tears as her own streamed from her cool eyes. He was real and he was here.

"Souji...you won't wake up this time," Naoto whispered. As she leaned in towards him, he closed his eyes. "I promise."


	3. First Acquaintances

**Author's Note**

I feel as if it's become a sort of tradition to preface every chapter with an overly long foreword. Perhaps it's my subconscious need to pad the word count so it'll look more impressive. I don't know.

So I'm sure all two of the people who read this preface are tired of hearing me moan about my lack of self confidence, so I'm going to forego that this time. This chapter was...difficult. I was very conflicted over exactly how much to put in, and my original plan was to split this chapter into two pieces. However, I wanted this update to be pretty extended over the previous chapters, which were relatively short. In the best of circumstances the typical chapter length for any given piece I'm working on is usually thirteen to fourteen thousand words, but for the sake of the story and pacing in this piece I'd been segmenting them fairly hard.

So anyway, yes this was a rather challenging chapter to compose. Usually the way I devise a chapter is that I create a start point and an end point, and from there I sort of hit my keyboard against a nearby wall until the other parts fill themselves in. I'm really not pretending; this is what I do. I create events and string them together in a semi-logical fashion and hope the narrative that comes out of this Frankenstein-esque operation is somewhat coherent.

This chapter was meant to be pretty slow and relaxed, but I feel like it came out, well..._too_ slow and relaxed. I mean, the story thus far hasn't really had any real punch, drama, or sense of danger so in my eyes this is kind of like downgrading the pace from a walk to an up-stairs crawl on a 'down' escalator.

Another thing against me was my own easily distracted nature. In between writing this chapter I bounced between work, school and replaying Tales of Vesperia. So it took me a lot longer than it should have for me to finish this, several hours longer in fact. I can only tentatively promise that the next chapter will be released at a more reasonable time scale.

Writing this was one thing, editing was another. I'm a pretty strict adherent to the creed of "show, don't tell" as far as writing goes, but having such a dialogue-heavy chapter naturally meant that a lot of the description that would have been there have been rendered superfluous. And if I'm being completely honest, I also sort of rushed this chapter. I wanted to really get to the meat and potatoes of the mystery, so I hope you'll forgive the lack of eloquence.

Even so, my editing of this wasn't as extensive as it usually is. That said, however, based on the reviews that this chapter receives, this chapter will very likely be changed and edited even as I'm working on the next one; it's important to me how well people consider this chapter because this is really where the first domino falls, so to speak. I'll definitely be considering any and all suggestions that my readers have to offer.

So forgive this slow and unassuming chapter, filled with slipshod writing (I know I said I'd keep my self-confidence issues out of the preface but I lied) gentle readers, however I guarantee that it'll start ramping up with the next chapter. I'm not particularly confident about this chapter, so again, please review as every review helps me improve.

**P.S.** While I'm sure she's getting very tired of the constant praise I shower on her, I wanted to give a shout out to **FortunesRevolver** for, in her own indirect way, encouraging me to improve my writing and being the author who inspired me to take up fan fiction and subsequently this piece. If you have an appreciation for any sort of high quality writing, I enthusiastically recommend that you check her stuff out.

* * *

**Sunday, January 19th, 2014  
****3:15 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

The couple lay comfortably on the couch, the euphoria of their sudden reunion having worn off but the gentle rapture of it persistently staying with both of them. Naoto rested her head on Souji's chest, feeling it rise and fall in rhythm of his heart beat. The detective still had many questions for Souji - such as how he was here and why he had ostensibly hired someone to impersonate him - but when she broached the subject to him, he just laughed at her. "Here we have a perfect chance to make up for all the time we've been separated, and you still have your mind on the case," he teased. "You are definitely my Naoto."

It was eventually decided between the two of them that the inquiries could come later, although it had taken some rather amorous convincing from Souji to persuade the detective to let the matter rest, at least for now.

"You know," he murmured, brushing his hand across Naoto's dark hair, "This is just like your birthday last year," Her recollection of that time and particularly the occurrences of that night raised an embarrassed heat to the female's face. Souji touched the side of Naoto's face before frowning in consternation.

"Naoto, you're warm. You don't have a fever, do you?" He asked flippantly, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"You know very well that I am not ailed in any sort of manner. Don't ask foolish questions, Souji," Naoto said softly, although the breezy comment brought back memories of their time solving the case in Inaba. Often while they were all training in the TV world, Souji would sometimes pass by and attempt to speak to her. At the time she had been so awkward and unaccustomed to the intimate nature of their relationship that she usually responded by turning crimson and insistently shooing him away, with anyone else nearby confusedly thinking she had developed a sudden fever.

Naoto breathed a quiet sigh, feeling more fulfilled than ever. How long had it been since they relaxed like this? It hadn't even been a year, yet Souji's mere presence replenished a void in her heart that she seemed to have carried forever. It was always remarkable how he always seemed to give the detective the confidence to do anything and everything; how his words always made her heart beat faster, and how she always yearned for his voice, his touch, his lips...

The time the young detective spent in Inaba after Souji's departure wasn't necessarily bad. She had friends, friends she could rely on, friends she would keep for the rest of her life. Her grandfather and Yakushiji were always supportive of her, and the promise she had made with Souji to reunite at Tokyo motivated her to stay on top of her school work - not that Naoto had any trouble with it before. However, there weren't many cases for her to investigate after the murders, and every restless, empty day that passed without occurrence was a painful reminder to Naoto of his absence.

In response to the sigh, Souji held her closer to him, as if afraid she'd suddenly fly out of his grasp, and softly kissed her hair. Although he was successful with his classes at the University and making new friends, there was always something missing. After his classes when he was walking Souji would be filled with an indescribable ache that threatened to pull his heart out of his chest. He would always stop and spend many a good minute staring forlornly at the custom-made watch, which would despondently blink _Out of Range_. Although he was often surrounded by good friends and decent people, he always felt the loneliest in those moments the watch flickered its doleful message.

Souji exhaled gently and clasped her hand with his. "You've...really grown, you know."

The young woman raised her head from beneath his chin to look at him. "Is that so?" she asked quizzically. It hadn't occurred to Naoto that her physical appearance had changed all that much; in the past three years she'd grown slightly taller and her hair was somewhat longer, if trimmed neater, but beyond that Naoto had made the assumption that she looked more or less the same since they last saw each other.

Souji nodded in affirmation. "I'm ashamed I didn't recognize you straight off when I came in here. It's...in your confidence, and the way you carry yourself. You've always been independent, but it's as if...well, while we were in Inaba, there was always this edge to everything you did, like you were expecting protests or criticism from every corner of the world at any time. The edge is still there, but...tempered." He sighed at his lack of eloquence in his description. "I don't know how to describe it. But I had thought it impossible for you to be any more beautiful," Souji's lips met the dark-haired female's forehead. "Winter suits you," he said, smiling.

Naoto's lips broke into a small, affectionate smile of her own, tucking her head under his chin. Souji always seemed to perceive the smallest details about her that sometimes the detective herself wasn't aware of. She felt somewhat awkward that she couldn't return the compliment; the sleuth readily admitted that she lacked the articulation to do so.

"I suppose that makes one of us. You haven't changed in the slightest since we last saw each other, Senpai," Naoto said, lifting her head to gaze into the smooth depths of his silver eyes.

Souji put on a look of mock horror at her comment. "Are you calling me a child? It's not nice to make fun, Naoto," he said. Her eyes widened slightly, concerned that she had offended him.

"N-no, that is not what I was-"

Her protest was cut off with a chuckle from Souji. "Some things never change with you, Naoto, even after three years." She felt her face flush with heat, realizing that her tendency of taking his joking manner in a literal fashion hadn't abated yet. "It's just another thing I love about you, though." Souji closed his eyes and leaned in towards her. "I've...really missed you..."

"Souji..." Any speech between them was cut off as their lips met in a moment that seemed to be made of nothing short of perfection.

At least until a loud shout from outside the door abruptly shattered the tranquil atmosphere like a vase being run over by a snow plow.

"_Okay, screw this!"_

"_Kaito-kun, wait!"_

At that moment the door was nearly blasted off of its hinges as Takigawa stormed in, filled to the brim with fiery vexation, his clothes still somewhat damp with melting snow. He had tucked under his right arm several camera stands and was carrying a metal case in his left. His auburn hair was wild and at some point the bandage on the bridge of his nose had fallen off. "Are you two done yet?" The loud and sudden din caused the couple to practically leap off of the couch in alarm. "Don't answer that, 'cause I don't care! I didn't kick the door in fifteen minutes ago because Makoto insisted, but I'm sick of holding this junk outside while you two waste the day away playing tonsil hockey!"

Naoto was flustered to pieces at being caught in the middle of an intimate moment and, in her frantic search for a coherent response to Takigawa's acrimony, failed to form an articulate counter whatsoever. "I—you—tonsil _what_!"

Makoto was frantically trying to get Takigawa to calm down, as it was evident that the delinquent was intending to become violent. "Um...I had come back to ask Seta-san about...but you two were...uhh...well, you didn't notice me so I just thought..." She was clearly embarrassed, both at the fact that she had practically walked in to witness their sharing of affections and also due to Takigawa's irritation.

In the midst of this, Souji solemnly stood up to face the thoroughly irritated Takigawa. He straightened his sweater and cleared his throat, before staring straight at him with an extremely severe expression. He looked very serious, almost as if he intended to fight the auburn-haired youth.

"Souji, don't-" Naoto began, a look of anxiety beginning to cross her features. Souji was never an inherently violent person, but it seemed he wasn't about to back down from Takigawa's venomous comments.

"Don't worry, Naoto. _Takigawa!_" The sharp use of the delinquent's name certainly ceased his shouting. Takigawa's eyes narrowed as he glared at Souji.

"What, you going to tell me off, Seta?"

The strained atmosphere seemed to hush everybody until Souji spoke.

"Do you have an appointment?"

The silence was deafening.

The four of them simply stared at each other, unable to comprehend the question and how to react. The silence held for several seconds until the tense air was broken by Makoto's stifled giggling. Souji grinned, clearly holding back laughter himself as Takigawa's expression meandered schizophrenically between confused, indignant, and angry. Naoto covered her mouth with her hand, coughing and turning away as she hid her smile.

Makoto finally broke out into a fit of giggling, dispelling the stiff atmosphere. Souji let loose as well, laughing enthusiastically as he patted the discombobulated Takigawa's shoulder. Naoto merely smiled, although a chuckle escaped from her lips every now and then. If there was any doubt in her mind that this wasn't Souji, it wasn't there anymore.

"I am going to stab you in the eyes one day, Seta-san." Takigawa muttered bitterly, although it was fairly clear that he was doing his best to hide the grin that was beginning to tug at the corner of his lips as he set the equipment aside, the camera stands on one table and the metal box on another. Makoto still let out the occasional giggle as she opened the case and revealed several sets of small video cameras and accompanying accessories.

"Perhaps it would be more prudent to knock on the next occasion," Naoto suggested with her arms folded across her chest, causing Makoto to blush sheepishly and turn away, murmuring an apology. She was glad that the situation didn't escalate; had Souji been serious there might have been a physical clash within the confines of the room.

"Still, though, Seta-san, I didn't know you were, well...like that," Takigawa said, giving a meaningful glance to Naoto. "Not that I care, it's just surprising. I thought I had you figured out." He began to plug in various cables to the monitors on the table.

"Kaito-kun!" Makoto admonished, "We don't choose who we love. It's Seta-san's business; we have no place to judge him."

"The hell are you yelling at me for? I just said it was surprising," Takigawa said defensively.

"Like what?" Naoto asked blankly, confused by the auburn-haired youth's vague wording. "What do you mean?" Takigawa seemed to share a trait with Yosuke and Kanji in that despite his blunt nature, he was never straightforward when it actually mattered.

"Well—I mean, you know—ugh, nevermind." Takigawa scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes at the sleuth's obliviousness.

Souji patted her on the shoulder. "He means he thinks you're male," he explained helpfully.

"O-oh...I see," Naoto murmured, feeling the heat bloom on her face again. The sleuth glanced down at herself; she still had taken to binding her chest and wearing masculine clothing, and while she had mostly limited intentionally making her voice deeper than it was naturally, it was still of a lower tone, at least in comparison with other, more feminine girls. "It is not necessarily his fault. Old habits are difficult to break, after all, and I never foresaw the topic of my gender becoming an issue of note so soon." Takigawa turned from his work, distracted by the comment.

"What's...that supposed to mean?" He asked, muddled. "What, is the acclaimed Prince Detective actually a girl or something? Hah, that'd be really something, wouldn't it?" Takigawa's breezy tone implied that he had said it as a joke and wasn't inclined to believe it if that were the case.

Souji and Naoto exchanged glances, with the detective becoming fixated on her shoes. It didn't happen too often, at least not in Inaba, since the people there were now mostly aware of her actual gender, but it was always awkward whenever someone mistook her for a male and usually resulted in raised questions and certain changed perspectives. More than once had it diverted unwelcome attention to the sleuth's direction, and it was more often than not a nuisance having to deal with it.

"Well...yes," Souji affirmed in a matter-of-fact fashion. Takigawa abruptly stopped in his wiring of the monitors and his head practically creaked on its hinges as he slowly and deliberately turned to look at Naoto. Makoto had also stopped her activity and look at the detective in surprise.

"W-what?" she said, nearly dropping one of the camera stands in the process.

Souji cast a look at Naoto, seeking her approval. The detective merely waved dismissively at him, still staring at the floor, clearly wishing that he only not blow the issue out of proportion. It would only serve to make things more uncomfortable in the future.

"Naoto is actually female," Souji said.

"...huh." Takigawa said, his tone flat. He stared at Naoto for a while before glancing between her and Souji several times. "Well, so much for judging a book by its cover."

The situation didn't seem to get less awkward with Takigawa's acceptance, so Souji turned to face the detective, giving a mild shrug of his shoulders. "Now's a good a time as any, I suppose. There's a lot we need to talk about." Naoto gave a nod, eager to finally obtain some answers and abandon the rather oppressive atmosphere, and had a seat on the couch while Souji unfolded a metal chair to sit across from her. Makoto politely gave both of them a cup of hot tea, which the detective took gratefully.

"How about you start, then? To make up for my sudden cancellation." Souji said, taking a sip from the cup.

"Well..." Naoto paused, unsure of where to begin. "Perhaps we should begin with 'Seta Private Investigation'?" Souji gave a startled cough into his tea. "That black van outside is yours, correct? I had noticed it upon my arrival."

"Starting with the heavy questions, I see," the silver-haired teen said. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well..." He gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "I had meant to tell you when you arrived in Tokyo. I wasn't sure how many cases you'd receive while attending university in the city, and the year I spent with everyone in Inaba kind of got me interested in being a detective. There weren't really any other agencies hiring students, though, so I figured I may as well try my luck at starting one." He nodded at Naoto. "The time I spent with you definitely encouraged the idea, of course. And, well..." The usually confident Souji had turned unusually self-conscious. "I would be lying if I said...I wasn't also planning on using it as a reason to stay with you, Naoto."

In the background, Takigawa rolled his eyes, and Makoto smiled softly.

Naoto turned scarlet in response, a reaction Souji's honest and unhesitating affection never failed to produce. It was a very flattering thought, to say the least. She stared at the tea swirling in her cup. The sleuth was unaccustomed to someone—even Souji—going to such great lengths for her sake, but he had started his own detective agency because of her, because he wanted to be with her. She would have hugged him right then and there were it not for his two assistants idly working away in the background.

It was his last comment that stuck with her, though. Souji wanted a reason to stay with her. Three years ago a similar phrase was something Naoto—or rather, her shadow—had said:_"I want a reason for me to stay..."_

"Anyway, I managed to save enough money to rent an office not too far from the campus. My parents helped with some of the other expenses such as equipment and things like that. My original plan was to ask if you'd work with me for at least while we were both attending university. I mean, I know the Shiroganes are a part of their own agency, so you'd be more of something like an unofficial business peer. Luckily for me, it seems my plan got an unexpected head start." Souji grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Indeed," Naoto said, nodding with a soft smile crossing her face. "Although I have to question as to whether or not the two of us will have the time to actually pursue any cases we may receive."

"The work load of university is small potatoes compared to the third year of high school. There's a lot less paperwork involved," Souji reassured her. "That was part of the reason I wanted to work this investigation agency with you. I mean, I know how you are when you get bored or restless."

"Huh?" Naoto seemed perplexed at the comment. Souji laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, Yosuke and Kanji told me all about the rampage you went on when I had called in saying I'd be coming to Inaba. Like how Yakushiji was storming all over Junes for things to keep you busy, and how you'd apparently finished the entire week's homework in a day. You really went all out, didn't you?"

"I-I see. I suppose so..." Naoto said. "In retrospect, I must have raised quite a fuss without realizing it. At the time it simply seemed that I was in possession of too much free time and not enough activities to spend it on. I was just...agitated. There was no case that needed solving, and there was no...you. All of that anxiety was built up inside me, and I just released it all at once." The sleuth sighed. "I was acting very foolish. That is a habit that will require some effort to reign in."

"It's...really not your fault, Naoto. I should have made more of an effort to visit you more often-" Souji began. The detective shook her head.

"No, don't apologize. We both had our own lives to deal with. It was no fault of yours," Naoto reassured him.

"In any case, the agency was only established recently, wasn't it? How was it that you were approached for such a high profile case?" she inquired. Souji tapped his chin in thought before answering.

"Well, I had started it near the end of my third year in March, so it's been running for almost a year now. As for how I received the case..." Souji shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. From what I can tell the other investigators here are pretty big shots in their home countries, and you're the famous Detective Prince, so it's easy to see why you're here."

Souji sighed, folding his right leg across his left. "To be honest, I couldn't tell you why we received this case. I mean, most of the cases we've received thus far have been simple things...tracking infidelity, investigating residential break-ins, looking for kids who ran away from home, things like that. I wasn't expecting anything big for a while; at least, not until you came to Tokyo. We hadn't even received any police commissions yet before the President smacked something like this on us."

"Yeah, the case came to us in this weird metal box, too," Takigawa added. With all of the monitors hooked up and arranged in a bank on the table he had begun unpacking a computer to the side of the monitors.

"A metal box...?" Naoto said, puzzled. So Rokujin had sent his requests in similar packages. Perhaps it was egotistical to think that such a riddle was only there for her sake, but it raised more questions. "Was there a combination lock on the front of it?"

Takigawa shook his head. "Nah, it was one of those incomplete picture things...you know, where there's only one empty space and you have to move all of the squares so it forms an image? The locking mechanism was insane. I couldn't even begin to tell you how the hell it worked."

"I'm assuming there was a different puzzle for the case you received, Naoto?" Souji asked curiously. The sleuth nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, there was a combination lock with a sort of code. The numbers were multiples of three, and the combination was arranged from the number with the least number of letters in to the most."

Souji folded his hands together. "I had talked briefly to Hollander-san and one of the Germans...Arman, I think. They weren't willing to take any questions on the case itself, but they mentioned that the packages sent to their agencies had puzzles on them as well."

Naoto pursed her lips, deep in thought. The threads were starting to come together, albeit slowly; none of this information held any actual value to the case of locating Kaede Rokujin. Still, it was a start. "If the President wants his daughter to be located so urgently, why go to the trouble of concealing the requests within such conundrums?"

Makoto spoke up. "Perhaps it's a test," she offered. "Maybe the President only wants the most intelligent and logical of investigators to answer the call? After all, he did make an awfully big fuss about keeping the case quiet. It wouldn't make sense for him to hire too many investigators."

"Arakida-san did say at the briefing that the President had his own men on the look out. I don't think man power was the problem; he wanted competent people," Takigawa suggested.

"Is it possible that President Rokujin had sent out packages to other investigation agencies?" Naoto asked, to which Souji shook his head.

"There's no way of knowing that, and assuming he did, if they're not here then it's evident that they couldn't solve whatever riddle he posed for them. Or chose to ignore it." He leaned back in the metal chair. "Either way, it doesn't matter; it's just us here, so it's up to us to solve this thing. Just like in Inaba," Souji flashed a grin of confidence.

"That reminds me," Naoto said, recalling a particular question she had been planning on asking. She pointed at Takigawa. "Why is he impersonating you?" His introduction at the briefing had caused the detective no small amount of embarrassment, and had she decided to report him as an impostor it may have gotten Souji and his staff all ejected from the house.

The auburn-haired youth gave an amused snicker. "Hah, I think it was worth it for your reaction alone. You looked like someone just kicked the chair out from under you at the briefing." Naoto coughed and turned away, not deigning to respond to his quip.

"Oh, that. We were fairly suspicious of suddenly receiving a case like this on such short notice in the mysterious fashion it arrived in. I asked him to serve as a body double for me, mostly just as a precaution. I didn't expect it to fall apart so quickly, though." Naoto looked unapologetic, the sleuth remembering her particularly vitriolic first acquaintance with Takigawa. Souji grinned. "He's also there to deflect any media attention we may receive if this case goes downhill."

Takigawa gave a thumbs up. "I think it was a good call. At this point, who knows how the other investigators will act considering the huge reward. It wouldn't be surprising if they tried to disrupt our investigation to get a shot at the cash. They're foreigners, too; we can't really say what they will or won't do."

"That certainly sounds reasonable, but," Naoto frowned in disapproval. "Why him? He is nothing at all like you, Souji. I don't think anyone would believe that someone like Takigawa-san is a private investigator, much less one with enough merit to legitimately be assigned this case, and he's certainly not made the best of impressions on Arakida-san." Souji merely shrugged again.

"There was nobody else I could ask, honestly. Besides, Takigawa can be smart when he wants to. Which isn't often," Souji said, grinning at Takigawa who just rolled his eyes. "But anyway, the point is that if they're focused on him, then that allows myself and Makoto some breathing room to work. It also means he gets to do all of the representative legwork like showing up to the meetings and things like that."

"Equipment's up, Seta-san," Takigawa said, booting up the computer as the faint beeps of the start-up sequence echoed through the room. Souji stood up and begin inspecting the banks of monitors, powering each and checking the feed connected to the cameras.

Makoto shuffled over to the detective who was still seated on the couch and gave a bow. "Um, I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Makoto Mihashi. I'm responsible for Seta-san's electronics and tech. You can just call me Makoto." The young woman extended her hand and offered a friendly smile.

Naoto returned the smile with a small one of her own and shook Makoto's hand. "Naoto Shirogane," the sleuth said.

"I've heard about you, Shirogane-san. You solved more than twenty-four cases by the time you were sixteen, right? That's amazing. It's an honor to be working with you, really." The detective had heard such phrases before, usually by members of the police force who were attempting to butter her up before throwing her under the bus after the case was closed. Coming from Makoto though, it sounded genuine and sincere.

"I-it's really nothing special," Naoto said, deflecting the praise. Souji chuckled, glancing at Makoto.

"Ignore her, she's just selling herself short. You haven't seen anything until you've seen Naoto in action on a case. Sherlock Holmes wouldn't be on her level." Souji said pridefully. Naoto blushed and tugged at the brim of her cap, unaccustomed to such esteem in regards to her profession.

"A-anyway, Mihashi-san, how did you come to meet Senpai?" Naoto asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Just Makoto, Shirogane-san," Makoto said earnestly. "There's no need to be so formal when we're working together."

"As you wish, then, Makoto." Naoto said, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it. Umm, how I met Seta-san?" Makoto tapped her chin with her finger. "There's really nothing special to it. I'm a third year electrical engineering student at the University of Tokyo and was looking for work. There was an ad in the newspaper about a new detective agency looking for employees. I thought it would be exciting, and the pay was pretty generous, so I decided to sign on as a technician. My father runs an electronics store and helped us get some of this equipment you see here." Naoto nodded. Makoto reminded the detective of Yukiko; honest, polite, kind-hearted, and friendly. Besides their differing age and looks, one could likely put them side by side and be unable to tell the difference because of their personalities.

"I see. And how about you, Takigawa-san?"

"Hey, why the hell are you calling her Makoto and I still get the '-san'?" Takigawa said.

"It's simply my favored way of irritating you, Takigawa-san. Unless you'd rather I address you as Kaito?" Naoto said with a self-satisfied grin, earning a chuckle from Souji. Takigawa rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, whatever. It's still just Takigawa to you...anyway, I met Seta-san a few months ago by the University campus in Nakano."

"Excuse me for saying this, but it's difficult to believe that you are a student there," Naoto said doubtfully. The auburn-haired youth certainly didn't look the part; even knowing him slightly better now the detective still identified him as a delinquent. Takigawa shook his head.

"Nah, you're right, I'm not a student. I was busy laying the smack down on some punks who thought they could take my money just because I was alone. Seta-san thought they were bullying me and jumped in to try to be a big hero." Takigawa snorted.

Naoto frowned at Souji in disapproval. "Senpai, you—why do you always insist on charging head first like that? Haven't we talked about this?" She shook her head. "Honestly, this habit of yours is far too reckless for someone such as yourself." It was just like that time three years ago, with Yakushiji and the toy knife. He had thoughtlessly leaped in front of her trying to protect her, not even considering what would have happened if the knife had been real or if the culprit was hostile. It frustrated Naoto to no end...he was always doing things like that...

Souji shrugged. "It...seemed like a good idea at the time?" He said lamely. The detective gave him an exasperated sigh for his efforts.

"Turns out it wasn't," Takigawa snickered. "I thought he was another one of those bastards trying to jump me, so I socked him."

"Quite hard, as I recall," Souji said, rubbing the left side of his face where the small scar was. "I was seeing spots for a while. Any harder and you probably would have broken my jaw."

"S'what you get, dumbass. Trying to be a hero like that'll get you killed one day. Anyway, the punks ran off and we cleared up that little misunderstanding, although I was ready to beat his teeth out at the time. After that he'd occasionally come around after his classes and ask if I wanted to hang out with him, the weirdo. Kept saying shit like 'we should go get ramen' or asking if I wanted to play basketball, like a little kid on a playground." Takigawa scratched his head, as if chagrined. "He never really got the idea that I don't play nice with others."

Naoto smiled; it shouldn't surprise her that Souji had been so persistent. Her own protests when the two of them were first forming their friendship hadn't worked either; Souji seemed determined to make everyone he met his friend. "Eventually he said he needed an extra pair of hands with his detective agency and, well, I know a thing or two from living a street life, and I was going to get paid, so I figured why the hell not."

"How about you, Naoto?" Makoto asked curiously. "How did you and Seta-san meet?"

"It's a long story," both of them said simultaneously. They looked at each other, somewhat abashed.

"We, ah, met when Naoto was investigating those murders in Inaba. I was staying there for a year with my uncle while my parents were overseas, and she had just so happened to transfer to my high school." Souji said.

Makoto beamed. "A meeting of fate, then?" she suggested. "Ooh, that would make quite the story...a hard-working detective, investigating a murder, and the mysterious transfer student!" Her suddenly dramatic tone instilled embarrassment into both of them; they'd be hard pressed to deny that that was certainly the circumstances of their meeting.

"Still, though...I have to say you two are perfect for each other, really." Makoto said with a sincere smile. Naoto and Souji exchanged glances, both of them blushing lightly. "Anyone could tell without a second glance how devoted you are. It is very encouraging to see."

Souji coughed and folded his arms across his chest, changing the subject. "Anyway, now that the introductions are out of the way, we should get started. Arakida-san told me there's no floor plan of this place, so we're going to have to make one."

Takigawa looked unsure at the proposition, running a hand through his coarse hair. "Can we do that? This place is freaking huge. Not to mention it's hell of easy to get lost in here. Prince-kun here knows that better than we do."

"I was doing just fine, thank you. And I would appreciate it if you did not assign to me whatever whimsical nicknames you've come up with," Naoto said indignantly, not willing to take his cracks at her competence lying down. Simply getting lost within the manor's hallways stung her pride enough; she didn't require the delinquents constant reminders to reinforce it. "Although I cannot argue that the nature of this manor eludes me. It is as if the architects had designed it with the intention of having people lose themselves within its hallways."

"Which is exactly why we need a floor plan," Souji said. "Makoto, make sure everything's working properly. Once that's done, you and Takigawa should head out to the main hall and get on mapping the first floor. Naoto and I will start with this floor." Makoto nodded.

"In that case, there are some tools I will need to retrieve from my room first," Naoto said, standing up to leave.

Souji pointed his thumb at the door and glanced at the detective. "Shall we?"

After entering the hallway, Souji glanced around. "Do you remember where your room is?" Naoto shook her head, remaining silent on the matter in the event that Takigawa was still listening.

"Can you describe the hallway?"

It took the sleuth a moment to recall. She hadn't paid particular attention to the hallways the staff had lead her through to get to her room, but managed to remember some tangential details. "It had...green wallpaper, and was fairly narrow." Naoto pursed her lips. "There were several antique candlesticks on the wall. The floorboards were arranged perpendicular to the direction of the hallway."

Souji bit his lip in thought, and nodded. "I think I know where that is. That's on the way here from the stairs." He began to trot off in the direction of the detective's room, with her following close behind.

"How is it you and Takigawa are able to navigate this manor so easily?" She asked. Certainly Naoto didn't want a repeat of earlier today; getting lost was one thing, but having to rely on Takigawa was on a different level. Souji merely grinned at her and held up a black marker from his pocket.

"To tell the truth, we don't. Ever look at the corners?" he said, pointing to one as they turned into another hallway; wrapping around the corner was a small, thick black line made by the marker. It surprised the sleuth that she hadn't noticed such obvious marks sooner, and even embarrassed her somewhat; her attention to detail was something she prided herself in with her investigation skills. "Since we arrived here, Takigawa and I've been marking the corners for the turns we need to make to get to the rooms we're using. Just follow those and you should be just fine." Souji sighed. "Still, that doesn't detract from the fact that I feel like Theseus in the labyrinth, trying to escape the Minotaur."

Sure enough, the marks Souji and Takigawa had made in the corners had lead to the hallway Naoto had described. The door to her room had been shut, presumably by one of the staff. "I'm pretty sure the main hall is straight down this hall, right?" She nodded.

"If memory serves, yes."

"Well, if you need anything from your room, go ahead and get it so we can get started."

It was a refreshing and nostalgic sight for Naoto to see Souji leading a case. Had everyone else been present, it would have almost just been like in Inaba...although it was doubtful this time around that they would be saving people from being killed by their other selves by jumping into televisions. Still, there really was no other place the detective would rather be at.

Naoto nodded. "Yes, it's time we began."

* * *

**Sunday, January 19th, 2014  
****6:36 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

"So it's...wait, I'm only getting an area of sixty-seven meters." Souji scratched his head, looking at his clip board where his sketch of the room was. "I'm not doing my math wrong, am I? Length by width."

"But when we measured this room from the outside, it was nearly double that. This room should be rectangular." Naoto sighed. The layout of the house didn't get any better the more they had explored through it. The hallways were as chaotic as ever, but the rooms were as bad if not worse; this was the third room in a row they had measured where the measurements didn't match in the slightest.

"Maybe the...walls are particularly thick? Or there are hidden rooms behind the walls," Souji suggested, sitting down against the wall to study the sketches on his clip board. Naoto shook her head.

"If it were the walls, each wall would have to be several meters thick in order to make a discrepancy of this scale. It's simply impossible considering the fact that we can hear each other from the adjacent room. It's possible that there are hidden rooms...Arakida-san mentioned that this house underwent renovations several years ago. Perhaps the workers had simply built over it."

"But they probably wouldn't look kindly to us just breaking the walls down, so that rules out that option. Not to mention it'd be embarrassing if they gave permission and we just ended up knocking down a perfectly functional wall." Souji put a hand on his forehead. "This is a lot harder than I'd thought it'd be. How are we supposed to find Kaede in a place like this? We could spend weeks searching the premises and still turn up empty handed. It wouldn't be like looking for a needle in a haystack, this is more like looking for a golf ball in the Roman Coliseum."

The pair had been at it for several hours now and weren't even finished with the second floor. They'd gotten lost twice in the mean time, and it was only by luck both times that they managed to recover their bearings. At some point the hallways stopped being confusing turns and had sadistically evolved into intersections and crossroads, and some of the rooms they entered had hallways in them that they held off on exploring. Souji had made the comment that from the way the hallways twisted and the rooms were devised this manor shouldn't even be structurally sound.

At that moment the door creaked open, causing both of them to jump. The European with the beige suit and blue-tinted glasses entered, a surprised look on his face at noticing the room was occupied.

"Oh, Arman-san. Are you looking around the house too?" Souji said amiably, quickly rising to his feet. The European looked at the Souji curiously before nodding.

"You are..." the tall man said, searching his memory for a name.

"Seto Sagara," Souji provided his alias helpfully. "I'm with SPI."

"Ah, of course," Arman said, nodding politely. "And you are...Shirogane, correct?" Naoto nodded, remaining quiet. She remembered the name Arman as the one Souji had spoken to earlier regarding the President's packages.

"Arman-san, we're currently attempting to create a floor plan for the manor. Is there any info you or Gerald-san could provide us? We'd be more than happy to share the results with you. The faster we can find this missing girl, the better. She's already been missing for four days." Souji continued diplomatically, sounding worried as if he were personally associated with Kaede. Naoto hid her smile; he had certainly not lost his way with people since he had left Inaba.

"No, I was merely looking around. I wish I could help, but excuse me." Arman bowed and quickly vacated the room, closing the door behind him.

"He wasn't in a very talkative mood. Do you think it was something I said?" The Souji was rubbing the back of his neck. Naoto shook her head.

"It's more likely that he is simply uncomfortable with his Japanese," she postulated. "Or he is not as forward as you are, Senpai."

"I suppose I'll need to take it easier next time," Souji smiled ruefully. "I did kind of bombard him with a lot. I don't know, it's just that I feel that when I spoke to him and the American it seemed like they were too busy competing for the money, when there's a person missing and we should be pooling our efforts to find her as fast as possible and bring her back safely." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Were they willing to help us, we could cover all of the manor and more in just a day or so."

"Greed is often just as blinding as love or hatred, although I do agree with you, Senpai. Realistically, however, I'm not sure there is anything that can be done about that." Souji scanned through his clipboard again while Naoto glanced around the room.

It was a square shape, with maroon wallpaper and a wooden floor. The room was void of furnishings save for one large couch at the other end. The sleuth carefully re-examined the entirety of the room, as if looking for a detail she had missed. The more she thought about it, the more the possibility of a hidden room behind the wall became plausible. Nothing else could logically create the discrepancy in measurements they had gotten with it.

She was rewarded with her efforts, when she noticed that some of the floorboards stopped at some point underneath the couch, when they should have extended beyond the room. Having thoroughly examined this and every other room before, it surprised the detective that she had missed yet another detail. In the back of Naoto's mind it raised some anxiety; suppose she had missed other important details like this one while surveying the rest of the second floor?

"Senpai, look," Naoto said, drawing the silver-haired teen's attention. She would address her concerns about her waning attention to detail at a later time.

"What is it?" He asked curiously as Naoto moved over to the couch.

"Help me move this," she said. The pair managed to scoot the heavy couch against a different wall, revealing a narrow trap door, barely large enough for one person to fit through. A musty metal ring was the only feature adorning it.

Souji frowned. " That can't be. We _are_ on the second floor, right? What is a trap door doing here?" He crouched down and grasped at the ring, forcefully pulling upwards. At first the trap door didn't give, but after a few seconds a loud _kthunk_ was heard as the trap door was lifted up. Souji stuck his head in and coughed at the cloud of dust occupying the passage, but the darkness was so thick that he couldn't see anything.

"Can you see where it leads, Senpai?" Naoto asked, grimacing at the darkness presented in the trap door. Souji shook his head.

"We're going to need torches to find that out. It'd be risky trying to explore this without any tools," he said, patting his hand against the walls of the shaft. His hand found a metal rung, although from his grip alone he could tell that it was fragile. "Seems like there's a ladder attached to the wall, but it doesn't seem stable." Souji pulled his hand out of the inky darkness and patted it against his jeans, causing a small cloud of dust to erupt from his palm. "Nobody's been down there in a while, it seems. Maybe this trap door is part of the renovations?"

What purpose could such a passage serve? The fact that the surface of the door blended in quite well and the rather convenient placing of the couch - notable due to the fact that a majority of the other rooms they explored were either filled with or completely lacking in furnishing - suggested that it was supposed to remain hidden. But whoever wanted to keep the trap door's existence discreet had done a poor job of it.

A nagging corner in the back of Naoto's mind made the suggestion that perhaps it was deliberate. Like Adachi and the murders in Inaba, perhaps the slipshod concealment of this trap door was a false clue, a way to throw them off of the true perpetrator's trail.

In any event, peering into the tenebrosity presented by the passage, they couldn't be sure of anything unless they came back with torches and, if Souji was correct about the ladder being fragile, rope.

Naoto sighed. "I doubt the President or any of the staff actually use any of these passages, assuming they know about them. What purpose does it serve...? And on the second floor, as well."

Souji shrugged. "To be fair, we could also ask the President why the hallways in this manor have to be so confusing, but keep in mind he wasn't the first one to own this place. His family acquired it only a few years ago. In any event," he looked down at his watch. "We should probably be heading back now. We can continue our exploration tomorrow, and also see what's really in that trap door. It's almost time for dinner, and I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. " The silver-haired youth grinned at Naoto. "I'll ask Arakida-san if I can use the staff kitchen. I can make something to celebrate our reunion."

"What? No, it's fine," Naoto protested. "We have been working all day, and I don't want you to feel as if you are obligated to prepare something. Arakida-san had said that the staff will provide the meals, and besides, you yourself just said that you haven't eaten since this morning."

"Ah, but I can be patient, and I doubt Arakida's staff can make California rolls like I can," Souji moved his face closer to hers, the grin on his face widening. The detective felt her face flush with warmth, and she averted her eyes from his gaze. "You may be the most capable and competent detective I or anyone else know, Naoto Shirogane, but there is no way you're convincing me that you didn't miss my cooking."

"W-well, that—it's possible that that may have been the case since you departed..." Naoto said quietly. Souji chuckled and clapped his hands together.

"It's decided then. I'll make something for everyone. Let's meet up back at the base."

"Base?" Naoto said, somewhat confused.

"Where our equipment is, Naoto," Souji said, patting her on the head. "Unless you'd rather I call it our 'secret headquarters'?"

"That was a ridiculous name then as it would be now," Naoto muttered. "We were simply meeting at the Junes food court...there was hardly anything 'secret' about it. I still don't understand why Yosuke-san and everyone else insisted on calling it that." The pair began to make their way down the various turning hallways back to the room holding their equipment. The corners of the halls were now marked with several different colours; black was the way back to their rooms and the main hall, blue was for a dead end, and red was for a hall or series of halls that had yet to be explored. Souji took out his phone and pressed several buttons quickly.

"..hey, Takigawa? Yeah, it's me. Let's call off the floor plan for now; we can continue tomorrow. Yeah, alright. Let's meet up back at the base; Naoto and I are already on our way there. What? Oh, don't do that. I'm probably going to commandeer Arakida's kitchen. I want to treat everyone; it's been too long since I took the time to properly prepare something to eat. No, don't worry about it. Yeah, alright. We'll see you there." Souji put his phone back in his pocket.

"How was it for Makoto and Takigawa-san?" Naoto inquired.

"I didn't ask, but Takigawa sounded annoyed. I can't imagine their exploration was going too much better than ours, given the setting, but then again Takigawa always sounds annoyed. The day that guy is actually happy will be the day Mount Fuji grows jet engines and blasts off into the sky." The sleuth smiled softly. Even now it seemed that Souji didn't have any trouble making new friends.

"You certainly attract people of all sorts, Senpai," she said, causing Souji to look at her dubiously. "What do you mean? I didn't even wear cologne today." He said flippantly.

Naoto gave an amused chuckle, although Souji's banter typically didn't warrant more than an eye roll. "No, it's...it's simply rather remarkable to me that you are such good friends with someone like Takigawa-san."

"Oh," Souji snickered. "Well, he's actually a pretty good guy. He's a lot rougher around the edges and a bit more physical than Kanji, but he has his moments, although I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised that we get along so well. He...well, he kind of reminds me of myself."

The comment surprised Naoto. "How so?" she questioned, now curious. She herself couldn't see anything in Takigawa resembling Souji; whereas the latter was well-mannered, kind, sincere, dedicated, and always did his best to keep a smile, the former always seemed to be in a foul mood, abrasive, unwelcoming, and kept everyone at arm's length. The fact that Souji seemed to recognize some of himself in Takigawa was an idea that seemed to be completely lacking in merit.

"Haha, well...before I came to Inaba, I didn't really have any friends," Souji mused, tilting his head down towards the floor. "I mean, I told you most of this already; my parents and I moved around a lot but constantly moving meant I never really befriended anybody, you know? It was as if...everyone around me was single serving, like condiments in air line food." He laughed sheepishly. "That's...a really, really horrible analogy, but still."

"Yes, it was," the detective smiled, "but I understand, Souji."

"Every day after classes when I'd start walking to the station I noticed that he just kind of stood there in that alley where we had our little fight, as if waiting for somebody. He never talked to anyone else, never did anything but stand there and smoke. I never saw him anywhere else. Never looking forward or back, nothing to look forward to or regret, just...waiting for the day to pass, week after week." Souji sighed. It was with that phrase that Naoto was aware of just how lonely both of them had been; they both still had friends, yes, but Inaba without Souji seemed to slow time to a crawl, where there was nothing to aspire for but the next day. The detective imagined that, perhaps egotistically, it may have been the same with Souji when he returned to Tokyo.

"I mean, I was similar at one point, too. I wasn't as reclusive, but I never made any effort to know anybody. Often when we had to move it came with little warning, so I avoided being close to anybody, so that I wouldn't be hurt when I eventually left." The silver-haired youth seemed to stare off in the distance.

"I can't help but feel as if Takigawa's the same way. That...he's afraid of having friends, of being close to people, because he doesn't want to feel pain or sadness, or anything at all if he or they end up leaving. I guess that's why he reminds me of, well, me."

"It's difficult to imagine you lacking for friends, Senpai," Naoto said. "You're always so...outgoing and straightforward." It was a particular quality of him that she admired; the detective often missed the social cues that Souji seemed to pick up on immediately. He was always willing to listen, willing to talk, regardless of the expense in time or money to himself. Souji raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"You think so? I wasn't born like this, you know. People change, if you're any evidence." Naoto's eyes widened.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Well, let's see," Souji said, the wide smile returning to his face. "As I recall, it took you about two weeks before you'd hold hands with me in public, and four weeks before you'd let me kiss you outside the privacy of my room. You also weren't especially receptive to my constant joking. What was it you said during that date in Okina City? 'There's nothing capable of existing in this world that you can take seriously'. I believe that's what you said, or something along those lines.

"For the record, I believe I've simply developed a tolerance for the irreverent fashion from which you approach things," Naoto said, indignant. "It wouldn't hurt for you to take a more serious stance with some things, Senpai."

"In my defense, you didn't believe me when I told you that if there was anything or anyone I would always take seriously, it would be you, Naoto." What had been an irreverent grin had reverted to a loving smile. Souji wrapped an arm around the dark-haired female's shoulder as they walked and kissed her affectionately on the cheek, causing her to blush.

It was a short matter of time thanks to the markers before they reached the base where Takigawa and Makoto were waiting patiently. Well, at least Makoto was patient.

"Oh, there you are. About time. I was just telling Makoto how we shouldn't let the two of you pair up anymore," Takigawa said glibly. The young woman standing beside him hit him lightly in the shoulder. "Kaito-kun!"

"What?" The auburn-haired male protested. "I'm just saying it's a risk, I mean, this is an important case with other investigators here. What if they get too cozy and Arakida catches them in some act of inde-"

"I would refrain from expanding on any lewd comments you may be considering, Takigawa-san." Naoto said lightly, although the tone in her voice was dangerous. Souji merely shrugged at him with a helpless grin, as if to say y_ou're bringing this on yourself._

"You've already seen her irritated, Takigawa. Do you really want to see her angry?"

"Ooh, scary," Takigawa muttered, clearly not taking the detective seriously. Naoto glared at him, but he ignored it and crossed his arms across his chest. "So, I heard something about food? I was thinking about raiding the President's pantry on the way here."

"Nope. You have work to do," Souji said, tossing his clipboard at Takigawa, who caught it deftly.

"What is—oh, what the hell, Seta-san!" Attached to the clipboard were several detailed measurements and to-scale drawings of where Souji and Naoto had explored the second floor of the manor. Written in the margins were detailed instructions for adapting the floor plan onto the computer and various notes. Souji had begin trotting away to the door way, pointing at the auburn-haired young man. "I want everything we've got compiled as soon as possible. I'll be back; I'm going to go ask Arakida-san for his kitchen. Naoto, is it okay if you help out here?"

The sleuth nodded. "Certainly. It will go be faster with more people."

"Great!" The Souji had a cheery smile as he turned to leave. "I appreciate it, really. I'll be back." Takigawa shook his fist at the other male.

"You're a freaking slave driver, you hear me!" He cried out. "Ugh."

"I am assuming it is not too much to expect you to perform a job you were hired for, Takigawa-san?" Naoto questioned as she began to organize the results of their initial sweep.

Takigawa scowled at her, raising one shoulder and lowering the other. "Hnh. Whatever." He tossed the clipboard onto the couch and started to leave the room.

"Kaito-kun, where are you going?" Makoto asked, annoyed at having ostensibly been lumped with all of the work.

"I, uh, need to take a piss," the auburn-haired youth said nonchalantly before leaving the room.

"Kaito, you...! Ugh! Honestly, that man..." Makoto shook her head and picked up the clipboard, taking a seat at the computer.

Naoto glanced at the young woman. From the detective's understanding, Makoto was the first to join Souji's agency and Takigawa had joined a few months after that, and yet they were apparently close enough that Takigawa had allowed her the use of his first name without protest. She shook her head to refocus herself; there was a case to think about. "How did the results of your examination go, Miha—Makoto?" she inquired. Makoto turned to face the sleuth and raised her shoulders.

"Not as well as I'd have hoped, honestly. This manor is so odd. You always think you're going down the right hallway and you just end up somewhere completely unfamiliar, or back where you started. It makes you wonder what the architect was thinking when he was constructing this place." The brunette heaved a weary sigh. "The rooms weren't much better. Most of them were empty, but some of them had hallways too, which lead to _other_ rooms. It's as if this house is just one giant Matryoshka doll."

"The situation was similar with Souji and I. It is no wonder that the President does not spend much time residing here," Naoto agreed. The layout of the house was many things—odd, unusual, strange—but perhaps the factor that stuck out most of all was that it was simply _impractical_. This didn't seem like a house built with the intention of living in it, with its multiple superfluous rooms devoid of any sort of furniture and meandering hallways that were extremely easy to get lost in. If anything it seemed more like a tourist attraction or something built to encourage superstition rather than an actual house built for permanent residents.

"Do you think that—maybe Kaede did get lost within this manor and simply didn't know how to get out?" Makoto seemed concerned. "How dreadful...to be stuck here all alone for who knows how long."

"It's doubtful Kaede-san simply lost her way," Naoto said. Call it instinct or gut feeling, but something was telling the sleuth that Kaede's disappearance was anything but natural. There was no proof or reason so far to believe it, but Naoto could feel that someone or something was keeping Kaede here—assuming she was still in the house and still alive. And those were very large assumptions. "Had she legitimately been lost, one of the staff surely would have found her by now, or she would have reached a window or similar exit if the situation warranted it."

"Y-you don't think she's..." Makoto suggested fearfully. Naoto sighed, flipping through more of the sketches and measurements of the first floor.

"It's impossible to judge anything thus far, although the chances of finding Kaede Rokujin alive grows slimmer with each passing day. Time is of the essence, and yet rushing the process will only invite mistakes and unfavorable circumstances. We still have one more floor to cover that we have yet to touch."

"Then, what would your recommendation be?"

"We should be careful. There are many questions surrounding this house that have yet to be answered. Making efficient use of our time would be the best option; we can't afford to look anything over in a case such as this. All of the details need to be accounted for. Beyond that, the only thing we can do is to proceed as we have been." Naoto sighed, rubbing her forehead. _What we are lacking is information_, she thought. _Perhaps tomorrow it would be possible to arrange for an interview with Arakida-san_. "Once this floor plan is complete, it should be a relatively simple matter of organizing a sweep of the manor to look for any clues as to Kaede's fate or whereabouts."

Makoto clasped her hands together. "Wow," she breathed, evidently impressed. "You're amazing, Shirogane-san."

"Really, I am not responsible for anything extraordinary," Naoto said modestly, although she smiled at the acclaim. "I am just one detective, after all."

"But it seems like you've got a lot of things sorted out," Makoto said earnestly. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out why the President asked you to come. You're great at this."

"Perhaps, although I am simply doing my job." Naoto shrugged. Makoto merely smiled and returned to her work in adapting the incomplete floor plan onto the computer, while Naoto studied the areas she and Souji had examined. While they hadn't taken any specific exterior measurements, all of the contradicting numbers on the floor plan indicated that the house was—or at least seemed to be—larger on the inside than it was on the outside, which should by all rights be impossible. However, the discovery of the trap door only reinforced the idea that there was much more to this house than what could be seen. There was more to it than simply old rooms that had been built over during renovations.

It was at that moment that Takigawa entered the room, with Souji in tow. "I swear, man, you're going to get us booted off this case before we even get started..."

Both Makoto and Naoto turned and looked surprised that Souji had returned so early. "Seta-san? Did something happen?" Makoto asked, a look of concern on her face. The silver-haired male looked somewhat guilty. "Arakida-san is...very protective of his kitchen, so it would seem," he said, seeming shaken from the experience.

"What did he say?" The detective asked curiously. Souji looked rattled as if Arakida had suddenly exploded into Izanami and devoured all of the staff.

Takigawa slapped him on the shoulder. "Enough to put my colorful vocabulary to shame. Even I didn't get the old twit worked up in such a storm. I was just coming back from the washroom when I found Seta-san getting all of his major organs yelled out of his body by Arakida, I guess after he had asked the secretary to use the kitchen. I couldn't even make out half of what he was saying but he was screaming about this and that and eventually just yelled at Seta to get out of his sight."

That was a strange reaction, to say the least. Arakida had so far presented himself as a polite yet mostly emotionless person; certainly aspects of his personality or feelings bubbled to the placid surface from time to time but to go from calm to screaming within a second was a very large contrast.

"All I did was ask if I could use the staff kitchen," Souji said glumly. "I guess that wasn't the right way to ask."

"Still, I suppose that rules out one room we have to measure for the floor plan, since I doubt he'll let us into the kitchen after that. So less work for us," Takigawa said, sighing. "Although that raises the question of what we're going to do about dinner. Ugh, the only thing I had to eat since we arrived was a granola bar I found in my pocket. We're not going to starve here, are we?"

There was a knock on the door. Souji opened it to be greeted by the elderly butler who had shown Naoto into the house, who gave a deep bow.

"Secretary Arakida wishes to send his deepest apologies; he has been under a great deal of stress these past few days, and I am afraid he had reached his limit."

Souji offered an understanding if weary smile, seeming to have recovered quickly from Arakida's explosive episode. "It's alright. It can't be easy, taking the brunt of all of the heat from both us and the President."

"Indeed. The secretary is also responsible for by order of the President to divert the attention of the media. In any case, Secretary Arakida would like to express his sincere regret at his behavior and wishes for you to take advantage of the meal the staff has prepared in the first floor banquet room at your discretion. That is all. I apologize for bothering you." The butler excused himself.

"Best news I've heard all day. I'm starving," Takigawa said, exiting the room as well.

"A meal sounds good right about now. Did you want me to bring something back?"

"I'll accompany you, Senpai," Naoto said, standing up.

Makoto waved her hands. "I'll pass, if you don't mind. I'm not particularly hungry." Souji looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure, Makoto?" She gave Souji a faint smile.

"I'm fine, really. I will get something later. Please enjoy yourselves."

As they all left, the young woman sighed and turned her attention back to the computer.

* * *

**Sunday, January 19th  
****8:52 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

After the meal, it was decided that they should rest and rise early in order to finish the floor plan by tomorrow so that the search could begin in earnest.

Naoto's sense of direction within the bewildering configuration of the manor had improved greatly since the day's events, and while it was still somewhat difficult to tell where exactly one was going within the hallways, she was at least able to navigate well enough to return to her own room. Souji had opted to walk with her anyway, insisting on it "for old time's sake", as they made idle small talk, catching up on what the other had been up to in the past nine months.

Both were quiet when they stopped outside of her room, both wanting to ask but neither willing to vocalize it.

"You know," Souji said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm, ah, sharing a room with Takigawa."

"H-huh?" Naoto was slightly startled by the sound of his voice in the empty hallway and the seemingly irrelevant comment. _What does he mean by that?_ Souji gave her a small smile.

"I'm...sure he wouldn't miss me if he had the room to himself, even if just once."

The sleuth turned scarlet, somewhat hesitant and flustered by his proposal. This wasn't Inaba, this was the manor of a VIP and they were in the middle of the case. To say that it wasn't necessarily the time or place would be putting it lightly. "Y-you want to stay?" She asked, as if she didn't quite believe what she heard. Even so, while the logical part of her mind was instantly denouncing it as a bad idea, Naoto couldn't stop herself from secretly yearning for it.

"I..." Souji hesitated, looking weary all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, that was...inappropriate of me to say. You must be tired; it's been a long day and we have much to do tomorrow. We're in the middle of a case, and we are guests in this manor. I...I don't know what I was thinking-" His sentence stopped as Naoto clasped his arm and leaned against him, her shoulders trembling ever so slightly.

"You were thinking that you were lonely," Naoto said softly. Souji slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "I don't know how you put up with me, Naoto," he murmured quietly. She cupped his face with both of her hands and tilted it down to face her. Their eyes met, the cool irises of Naoto meeting Souji's silver gaze.

"...stay with me, Souji," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Souji put his hand under her chin and lifted her head towards him. She leaned forward, intercepting his lips with her own.

They entered, and the door to Naoto's room shut behind them.

* * *

**Monday, January 20th  
****1:01 A.M.  
****Unknown**

A figure was stalking down a dark, metal corridor, their shoes softly clanking against the metallic surface of the floor. Soft lights shimmered along the walls, but provided no real illumination to the inky blackness permeating the entirety of the corridor. The passage was unnaturally tenebrous, as if it wasn't a mere absence of light but rather an organic substance pervading the metal corridor.

The figure stopped and came to a large room. A quiet sob was heard in a corner.

"You're still here," a male voice intoned flatly, a mix of surprise and umbrage in its tone. The figure turned away to face the seemingly sentient darkness that swirled between the walls.

"Why?" the figure said with clenched teeth. "Why are you not taking this one? What are you not telling me?"

The figure no received no response.

"This was our agreement. I have fulfilled my part thus far. Dare you renege on yours?"

Again, there was no response.

"Understand this. They're getting closer. They don't know about you, not yet. But if they stay here, they will find you, and our deal will be over. Regardless of your fate, I am still expecting you to release her, because if you don't..." The figure's fists tightened. "You will face the consequences, from them and from myself. She will be free, one way or another."

The figure retreated, leaving only the oppressive presence of the churning gloom.


	4. Devoid of Patterns

**Author's Note**

It's another overly long foreword from Z. Ring all of the bells of joy.

The first thing I want to do was apologize for the atrocious rate at which this chapter came out. I was initially having planned it to be released about seven to eight after Chapter 3 was published, but as it turns out, two jobs, school, and the obligations of maintaining some semblance of a social life don't allow me much free time to bang my head against the keyboard. Go figure, eh?

Sometimes I wish my days were Persona days, where the most effort I'd have to spend on things like work and studying would be a few text windows. But that'd make life boring, I suppose. Oh well, I digress. Onward.

So, I had a few goals with this chapter. For one, I wanted to start to establish the two OCs, Makoto and Takigawa, as characters in their own right rather than just plot devices and foils for our main two protagonists. I feel like this chapter shed a bit of light on these two, and hopefully made them a bit easier for you, gentle readers, to digest and appreciate. I know that quite a few people who read fan fiction have a certain disdain for the presence of OCs regardless of their status, but bear with me, as I'm still trying to learn three genres of writing at once. At the same time, I also wanted to keep the focus on Souji and Naoto by having them develop some new relationships or otherwise illuminate pre-existing ones. It's also a bit of practice for me; I'm assuming everybody reading this is already familiar with the general natures of Souji and Naoto, so I wanted to know how I was doing impressing some new characters upon the gentle readers.

Another is that this is the _real_ start of the mystery, and I've left a lot of hints within the text that I had fun crafting. It will be up to you, the gentle reader, to discern which thread of hints to follow that may lead you to the mystery's cause or culprit. I feel pretty confident that I did stuff right in this chapter, if this foreword is any evidence. Whereas previous forewords were filled with my endless whining about how I'm basically just a talentless hack swinging his keyboard against various blunt objects to craft this story, I'm relatively confident in this one.

However, if there is one thing I am concerned with, it's that I didn't really include as much inner thinking and description as I could have, and subsequently this is one of the weaker chapters of the story. Honestly, I did re-read this through several times over because it just felt bare on the description. I'd like to know if it affected the reading of the story too much for you. I was pretty heavy on the dialogue, so hopefully this chapter is bearable. This is an important chapter so you can expect edits and updates, even as I work on the next chapter.

I also feel as if this chapter was a tad rushed. Let me know how the pacing is so that I can adjust it appropriately.

Even though I'm pretty confident with this chapter, that doesn't mean you're allowed to read this without reviewing, however. As the liege lord of this narrative, I ask, nay, _demand_ your thoughts to help me provide you with riveting entertainment. It really does help more than you think.

Speaking of characters, I've been asked if I'm ever going to introduce the other characters of Persona 4 in this particular fic, to which I have to respond with a sad "no". I'll very likely be writing other Persona 4 fics which will have the other characters, so stick around for that, but it'd be awkward and superfluous to just crowbar them into this story. Well, let's not mince words, they'd basically be about as welcome as a sponge at a moisture convention and would shift the tone too radically.

Besides, having less characters means that I can focus more on the two protagonists, Souji and Naoto, and I don't have to thinly spread out all of the characterization jam over the narrative bread, so to speak. Four characters was ideal for me to have that characterization jam over four equal parts of the narrative bread, and I'm wringing this metaphor out for all of its worth, so I'll stop now.

So here it is, Chapter 4 of Fortuna Redux.

* * *

**Monday, January 20th, 2014  
****8:49 A.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

Closing the door to the base behind her, Naoto was greeted with the low hum of the electronics and the clacking of a keyboard. "Oh, good morning, Makoto." Given the young woman's dedicated nature, it wasn't especially surprising to the detective that she had risen early to refine the incomplete floor plan. Makoto smiled, pausing in her rapid tapping of the keyboard, the light of the monitor somewhat shining on her face as the dusky morning peered through the windows, the wind and snow occasionally beating against the windows.

"Good morning, Shirogane-san," she responded. "Did you sleep well?"

Naoto's face flushed with heat at the innocuous question. "I—y-yes, thank you," she stuttered slightly. At least it was the truth; she had slept more soundly than she had since Souji left Inaba. Makoto kindly waved her hand.

"I'm glad to hear that. I actually wanted to ask you something this floor plan."

"Oh?" Naoto's mind sharpened on the case and she strode over to examine the glowing computer screen. Seeing the entire layout of the house and its floors was almost more unnerving than exploring the actual hallways; the only thing normal about the house was its external shape. Inside the house the corridors twisted in various geometric designs. One section of the house on the first floor was arranged like a hexagon, some of the hallways in the rooms would loop back to one of the main hallways, and some stairways from the first floor completely skipped the second floor and delved straight into the third. Probably the most suspicious thing about it though was...

"There are too many hollow spaces," Naoto said, frowning at the screen. Makoto seemed startled by the comment.

"Oh, you must have reached the same conclusion. I shouldn't be surprised. You are the Detective Prince, after all," the young woman said, impressed. "Yes, that was something that had bothered me since I first started looking at the plans we had drawn up. The space between some of these rooms just didn't seem right. And these measurements don't match up either. Sometimes the room is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, sometimes it's the opposite."

Judging from all of the blank spaces on the floor plan, the possibility of hidden rooms built over was almost certain. There was also the matter of the trap door the she and Souji had stumbled upon the day before, and whether or not there were more passages like it.

"The problem," Makoto sighed, "is that I talked to Arakida-san yesterday while Kaito-kun and I were mapping the first floor and asked him about the renovations. It seems only the northern portion of the manor was actually renovated all those years ago. The rest of the manor hasn't been touched since then." She crossed her legs and rested her chin on her hand as she stared at the floor plan, idly waving a hand at one section of the floor plan. "So then, why are there so many hollow spaces in the southern wing if the workers didn't build over any of those rooms?

Add another question to ask Arakida. _Why indeed,_ Naoto thought. Provided the sleuth actually managed to secure an interview with the secretary, she could only bank on luck that Arakida was familiar with the construction history of the manor.

"Considering what we know of the manor so far, it'd be reasonable to be expecting everything," the detective said. "I had planned on asking permission from Arakida-san to investigate some of the hidden rooms that may have been built over during renovations, although my instincts tell me it's doubtful he would acquiesce to such a request."

Makoto sighed again. "That's likely, but-"

The door to the base squeaked open behind them, and Takigawa strolled in wearing his winter coat, which was frosted with snow. Around one shoulder was a large length of rope, and he held in his hand the handle to a metal case. The storm that had arrived yesterday had weakened over the night but seemed to pick up again as the wind rattled against the windows every now and then.

"Oh, Prince-kun's finally awake. You sleep well in the arms of our faithful leader? Or maybe you didn't sleep at all, hah." The auburn-haired youth chaffed, his smirk reaching his ears. Naoto gave him a smoldering glare even as her face bloomed with heat at his innuendo. Although the delinquent had Souji's sympathy and would be working with the detective, Naoto was determined to give him nothing more than cold courtesy.

"Kaito-kun!" Makoto threw one of the clipboards at him, which he only narrowly managed to deflect with his free arm before it impacted with his face.

"Gah, hey, there's no need to get violent! Sheesh, nobody can take a joke these days."

"You are exactly the kind of man all women need to stay away from, Kaito-kun," Makoto berated. "It's men like you who get power trips over being in a relationship, and then one day you'll just snap and go crazy and leave behind an innocent girl's broken body and broken heart!"

"W-what the hell's that supposed to mean? You know what, never mind. It's just going to get me lectured again so you can just assume I'm not interested." Takigawa set the rope and the metal case aside before glancing around the room in irritation. "Where's Seta anyway?"

"He rose early and said he was going to speak to some of the other investigators before coming here," Naoto said. "He didn't mention why. I'm assuming he wanted to try to convince them to assist us." Takigawa groaned.

"That idiot. No point in trying to talk to those foreigners. It's not like they'll try to help us out anyway. They've got their eyes on the money, and that's it." Takigawa's anti-foreigner rhetoric was rather strange to Naoto, as it sounded akin to the griping of a sixty year old man, not someone in his early twenties.

At that point the door opened and in went Souji with a bright smile, very clearly in much higher spirits than he had been in the days before. He greeted Naoto with a brief yet impulsive hug even though they had awoken besides each other, causing her face to flush with warmth as she quickly returned the gesture, all too aware of Makoto's small smile and Takigawa rolling his eyes.

"Good morning, everyone. Arakida-san sent me to inform everyone that breakfast would be served soon. It's a shame he still won't let me into the kitchen; I still want to make something for everyone." Souji chuckled. "Anyway, food aside we should probably get started as soon as we can. Takigawa?"

"Rope and flashlights, like you asked. The storm outside wasn't too bad so I could run to the van and nick the stuff before freezing. So, were we going to finish exploring?" He said, patting the metal case he had brought in. Souji folded his arms.

"That's definitely the plan. We should try to finish the entire thing by the end of today so we can start the search tomorrow. Our chances of finding Kaede dwindle by the minute, and perhaps fully exploring the manor will illuminate some important issues with it."

"Actually, Senpai," Naoto said, causing a curious look from Souji to be directed her way. "I was intending to have an interview with Arakida-san today. We are missing several important pieces of information that I believe he is in an able position to provide." Souji nodded his head.

"Alright then, that sounds good. I also wanted to interview Arakida but that would have come later, and it saves me the trouble of having to ask Takigawa to do it in my stead." The auburn-haired youth snorted. Souji turned to the young woman seated at the computer. "Makoto, did you bring your laptop?"

"Don't I always?" Makoto flashed a confident grin.

"Why don't you accompany Naoto and record the interview? It'll help us later."

"While I appreciate the thought, that won't be necessary. I will of course be taking my own notes-" the detective began. It was more reflex than anything else; she was very accustomed to working alone, and when partnered with police departments they usually offered similar help in an attempt to baby her or make some superfluous grab for credit. Naoto knew full well that that wasn't Souji's intent, but regardless it didn't stop her from instinctively protesting.

"Not an option, Shirogane," Souji grinned at her. "It's not that I don't trust you, but having the entire conversation on print would be helpful to us non-genius detectives." Naoto smiled and shrugged without giving further protest. Certainly he had a point; having the entire interview to draw on would definitely be a good resource, although that made the assumption that Arakida would agree to have the interview recorded.

"Alright, so Naoto and Makoto will go talk to Arakida. Takigawa and I'll start working on that floor plan. We should get started after breakfast." Souji gathered his materials and began to walk towards the door.

Souji swung the door open and was surprised to find a tall, blonde-haired European man in a black dress shirt and gray vest, poised to knock on the door.

"Oh, I was not interrupting, was I?" The European asked politely. Souji smiled and shook his head. Behind him, Naoto was puzzled at his presence. As she recalled, that was Arman's brother, although he seemed to be much more comfortable and outgoing than his rather stiff sibling. _What does he want here?_

"Not at all, Gerald-san. What can I do for you?" Souji asked, taking the tall man's rather sudden appearance in stride.

"Your name is...Sagara, yes? You spoke with my brother yesterday? He mentioned you."

Souji nodded. "I did, in the evening. Shirogane and I were devising a floor plan for the manor. Arman-san seemed to be exploring as well, although I don't wish to presume." The silver-haired youth tilted his head to the side. "Is something the matter?"

Gerald looked very uncomfortable and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, Arman seems to be...I don't want to create an issue or accuse you of anything, but I haven't seen my brother yet this morning."

Alarms went off in Naoto's head, but quickly the detective forced her internal bells to calm themselves. There was nothing irrational about it. Gerald must have simply lost track of his sibling, or Arman rose early. Her recollections of their chance meeting yesterday did raise some questions, however; Arman didn't have any sort of tools or writing material with him when they encountered each other during their exploration. Was he simply wandering, or trying to get accustomed to the strange format of the manor? It was possible that he was simply lost at the time, but surely as a detective with apparently enough merit to land this case he would have prepared for that.

_No, his abilities as a detective are not relevant, _the sleuth thought. With some measure of embarrassment she recalled that she herself had also gotten lost quite quickly through the hallways, and that was only when she had left her room. The disorienting nature of the manor's layout seemed to affect all but Arakida and his staff. Arman was certainly not exclusive when it came to getting lost in the manor. In any case, it was relatively apparent from Gerald's word choice that Arman managed to make his way back to his room.

Souji raised an eyebrow. "He's gone missing?" He asked, his tone clearly concerned.

Gerald rubbed his forehead. "I'm not accusing you," he repeated, seeming frustrated and...anxious. Naoto noted that the blonde-haired German's actions had a nervous edge to them. "We share a room, however, and we retired at the same time. This morning his bed was made and he was nowhere to be seen. I've been looking for him for an hour and a half so far... I'm asking you if you might know anything, because by all accounts you were the last person besides myself to talk to him."

Souji pursed his lips in thought. "We only spoke very briefly. I had asked him if either he or you had any way to assist us in the floor plan, and I'd offered the completed product, but all he did was ask for the names of myself and Shirogane-san before leaving. It seemed like he may have been lost, or perhaps he was devising his own floor plan."

Gerald sighed, leaning against the side of the doorway. "Arman did mention that he wanted to scope out the estate grounds. Our initial plan was to ask the secretary questions, and go from there. I spent most of the day speaking to Arakida alone, and then exploring the third floor with Mr. Hollander. I didn't see my brother for most of the day until he returned to our room."

"What do you suspect?" Souji inquired.

"I...don't know. I had hoped maybe you knew something..." Gerald shook his head. "Never mind, I'll ask the secretary and his staff later. I'm sorry for bothering you." He gave a polite bow and wandered down the hallway. Souji closed the door and turned, looking thoroughly more concerned, a sharp contrast from the beam that was on his face just a few minutes ago.

"He's gone missing?" Souji repeated, deep in thought.

"Maybe he got cold feet and ran off," Takigawa suggested.

"Didn't he arrive he and Gerald-san arrive here in that Nissan sports car? Is it still in the lot?" Makoto asked.

Souji walked over to the window and slapped the drapes open. The base had an ample, if angled view of the courtyard. Residing there was the black van, the silver car Naoto had arrived in, and the Nissan in question.

"So he didn't take the car. He just...up and left? The storm was still going on this morning, wasn't it? And the nearest civilization is several kilometers away. Arman-san looked a perfectly reasonable person. I doubt he just decided to walk back to the station." Souji sighed.

"Naoto, your thoughts?" He asked, pinching his chin with his hand.

The sleuth gathered her thoughts. It was unnerving, this sudden disappearance. It was only a day after they had arrived, and seemed to follow the apparent pattern of the other string of disappearances that Arakida had begun to delve into at the briefing. "We can't assume anything yet," Naoto asserted. "There are several perfectly reasonable explanations for as to why Gerald-san hasn't seen his brother. While this is troubling, we should focus on our current task. Hopefully in the process we will obtain some illuminating details about this manor, and perhaps we may find Arman-san in the process."

Souji sighed, leaning against the door. "I was afraid you were going to say that, but you're right. There's really nothing we can do." He stared at the ceiling, contemplating this newest circumstance before Takigawa strode up to him and lightly pushed him off the door.

"Sorry to derail your train of thought, but I'm starving. Breakfast sounds like a great idea to me," the auburn-haired youth grumbled. "Besides, the sooner we start the sooner we can be done."

* * *

**Monday, January 20th, 2014  
****9:53 A.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

Naoto pursed her lips at her note pad, which held in small handwriting all of the questions she intended to ask Arakida. The detective was seated on one end of a rectangular table, with Makoto at her laptop sitting on the side, poised to begin recording it. The secretary hadn't arrived yet, and the butler had begged for their patience in the mean time.

The door to the room they were using for the interview squeaked open. Arakida, his face as blank as it had been yesterday, bowed politely before taking a seat, gesturing for the sleuth to begin.

"Thank you for taking the time to assist us in this, Arakida-san," Naoto said, seeing no harm in being polite. The secretary evidently wasn't in the mood for such formalities, however, as his expression simply darkened and he gave another annoyed wave, clearly wanting the interview to be over and done with.

"To start, when did the disappearances on the estate grounds begin, and do you have any information on how many people disappeared since the first?" Takigawa had interrupted the secretary at the briefing when Arakida was going over all of the disappearances, so it didn't hurt to have this as a point of reference.

"The first disappearance reported to the authorities of the area was in 1999, during renovations to the north wing of the manor," he responded. "Several construction workers were missing and were not seen by their crews or their families. Since then, the disappearances associated with this manor have been numbered to thirty-seven incidents, with the number of people missing numbering to fifty-five. I have a copy of the full list of disappearances with me." Arakida withdrew a sheaf of paper from his vest and slid it across to the detective. Naoto inspected the information briefly before passing it to Makoto.

_Fifty-five people over the course of fifteen years, spread out over thirty seven incidents in which they visited—or were taken—to this estate_. There was still no real information to the case at hand, but it gave Naoto an idea of what they were dealing with.

"Do you know the purpose of the renovations of the north wing?" The sleuth inquired.

Arakida shook his head. "The president did not own this property at the time. I don't know." the secretary said rather frankly. On her notepad, Naoto circled the question as something to investigate later.

"Are you aware of any rooms that may have been built over in any other part of the house?" Makoto's observation about the hollow spaces in the southern wing had scratched the suspicious itch in Naoto that the secretary may not be entirely truthful with them.

The secretary frowned. "I believe that there may have been some additions made to that part of the house in the past, but beyond that, I don't know much about this estate's construction."

Nothing more than tangential details. Not only was the nature of these additions not certain, but there was no apparent purpose in it.

"What can you tell me about the President's history with this estate, and of his ownership of it?" The detective's own research on the manor didn't prove very fruitful besides the basic construction history. Nothing was mentioned about the previous owners, and while apparently almost sixty people had vanished within the premises of the manor, those disappearances were never reported or were at least regarded as separate incidents, with the estate never being brought up as a connection between them.

Arakida grimaced. "If you are suggesting that the President or any of his staff are responsible for Kaede Rokujin's disappearance-"

"I am not suggesting anything of the sort," Naoto interjected. "However, any and all details must be accounted for if this case is to be solved. I apologize if my line of questioning is out of turn, but I ask you for your understanding, Arakida-san; the circumstances of Kaede's disappearance are nothing short of abnormal and we do not have very many leads to work with. Any information you can provide will help us locate her."

The secretary seemed to stiffen, scrutinizing the dark-haired detective with no small measure of intensity before his expression returned to its regularly placid appearance. "The President purchased this estate for use as a vacation home four years ago. However, he does not reside here often; his work limits him to staying here with his family perhaps once or twice a year. The details of the previous owners of the estate are hazy at best; the only thing we know of the previous owner was his name, Hideyuki Kasuka, and that he was a former businessman."

Naoto scribbled down the name. It didn't seem familiar in the slightest; the detective ran the name through her internal file folder of any important corporate figures who might own property in this area. Whoever he was, he must have been quite wealthy in order to secure such a large estate. "You said the President doesn't reside here often. Wouldn't it have been unusual, then, for Kaede to come this far out into the country with her friends?"

Arakida shook his head again, a gesture the sleuth was quickly becoming accustomed with. "Kaede-san attends a boarding school in the area and had been assigned a chauffeur by the President. She is popular at school and had expressed a desire to maintain her social status. It is not implausible for her to visit here on a whim to brandish the manor to her peers."

"Would it be possible to question the chauffeur assigned to her, or perhaps the friends who with with her at the time-"

"Absolutely not," the secretary said flatly. Naoto raised an eyebrow at his quick reaction, but when Arakida said no more she assumed that that was his final answer. No contact to or from anyone while in the manor made this investigation much more complicated. She gave an internal sigh. While it was understandable that the secretary must be under a lot of pressure to keep this quiet and to prevent it from going out of control, these restrictions were proving themselves to be quite the barriers.

"Very well," the detective continued, flipping a page in her notebook. "Is this house staffed at all times?"

Arakida seemed startled by the odd question but regained his composure at a remarkable rate. "In general, yes. There are not more than five to ten staff here at any given time."

"Have they been employed at this manor since it had been acquired?"

"I believe so, or at least very close to that amount of time." It was almost invisible, but Naoto noticed a slight twitch in Arakida's face, as if he wanted to ask why she was asking these questions.

"Would you say this manor is usually protected by basic security? Are the doors and windows locked, for example?" Makoto's fingers never ceased rapidly dancing on the keyboard, but she shot the detective a confused look every now and then. This line of questioning seemed to be getting them nowhere.

Arakida actually paused before giving an answer; every answer he had given before seemed to be from memory, as if he had practiced for this interview. This was the first time there was an actual break in the conversation. "Yes, or at least I would certainly hope the staff lock the doors and windows. There is nothing of particular value here that I know of, but it would reflect terribly on the President if his country estate was broken in to."

"Are you aware of the fact that one of the investigators, Arman Kurz, has gone missing?" Naoto's expression grew more somber.

Arakida nodded. "Gerald-san notified me. I had asked the staff, but none of them had seen him. They will be on the lookout as they attend to their duties, however."

So there was nothing on Arman-san. At least, nothing that the secretary deigned to tell her. In Naoto's mind there was a growing corner of suspicion and doubt, but there was nothing substantial to back up anything as of yet.

The secretary glanced at the clock. "Pardon me, but are we almost done? There are certain duties that I must attend to."

"Almost, Arakida-san. I have two more questions for you. I'll make them brief. What was the purpose of sending the requests in puzzles?"

The secretary actually looked confused. "I'm sorry?" While that reaction threw Naoto off, she pressed on.

"The request for the investigation came to each of the detectives here in a metal case affixed with a different puzzle. May I ask what the intent was?"

Arakida slowly shook his head. "I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I do not know what you are referring to. The requests were sent in ordinary packages, or by phone call via a secure line."

Naoto was very careful to hide her apprehensive frown. The packages she and Souji had received were anything but normal. They had both received metal cases with some form of puzzle on the front; Takigawa had claimed that the locking mechanism was extremely complicated. If Arman and Hollander were to be believed, they had also received their requests in the metal cases. The secretary asserted that he hadn't sent it, and even claimed that he had made phone calls, and yet the four investigation groups that were here were expected after receiving such a strange package and apparently no phone calls.

"I...see," Naoto said. "Last question, then. Have you hired any other investigators besides us before this point?"

Arakida paused again before shaking his head. It was impossible to determine if it was simply because he was recalling...or if he was searching for the correct answer. "No. The four agencies present are the first time we have called for an investigation in this matter." The secretary stood up and curtly gave a bow. "I apologize for cutting this short, but as I mentioned there are many important matters I must attend to. Excuse me." He bowed curtly before turning to leave the room.

"Of course, thank you for your time, Arakida-san." When the secretary left the room, Naoto seemed to slump in her chair, the myriad questions flocking around her mind like startled bats.

Makoto finished the typing and stretched her hands when she noticed the sleuth. "Is something wrong, Shirogane-san? That didn't really go as planned, did it." It was more of an observation than a question.

Naoto shook her head before looking at her notebook. "Not necessarily. I'm afraid the amount of information we obtained was far from ideal." Glancing at her notebook, it seemed the information they managed to garner from Arakida was close to nil. He didn't seem to know anything about the history of the house or its previous owners besides a name, meaning that he couldn't offer an explanation for the odd format of the house and therefore how it could have possibly played into Kaede's disappearance. There was no information about the renovations or the hidden spaces in the south wing, and the secretary was determined to limit outside contact, meaning that those who were present at the time of Kaede's disappearance couldn't be questioned.

Certainly the case in Inaba had been a bewildering one before she encountered Souji, but at least there was a pattern, there were leads to follow and an MO that the killer operated under. The only patterns that seemed to be present here was the frustrating lack of information, the unnatural format of the house, and the fact that no one seemed to be knowledgeable on either the house or the disappearances.

"Perhaps we can discuss it with Seta-san and Kaito-kun when they finish the floor plan," Makoto suggested. That seemed reasonable; Souji had mentioned before that he wanted to explore the trap door that he and Naoto had found. It was possible that the two of them may discover something that could add to the case. It seemed that any information they may garner would only come from exploring the manor in its entirety.

The detective's train of thought was interrupted when the young woman beside her spoke up. "Um, Shirogane-san? Can I ask you something?" Makoto seemed hesitant. Naoto was somewhat puzzled but nodded her head.

"This is going to seem out of the blue, but, well...is it true that you were pretending to be a boy while you were in Inaba?"

Naoto gave the young woman a startled glance. Makoto waved her hands apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just...Seta-san mentioned it during dinner, and I was just curious...you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I—no, it's alright. It was merely unexpected." The detective tugged on the brim of her cap, gathering her thoughts before speaking. Before she would have simply denied the claim and let the matter rest, but as of late discussing such matters had become far easier. Perhaps being able to talk about it was just a sign that she was growing more comfortable with herself; it wasn't something she considered embarrassing any more. "It's true that I did take certain measures in order to be perceived as male, and I never objected when my peers referred to me as such. It wasn't just in Inaba, however; everywhere I went, the people with whom I worked with seemed to look for a reason to look down on me, whether it be because I was female or because I was only an adolescent." Naoto sighed, unwelcome memories bubbling to the surface of her mind. "I did everything in my power to change that so that I would be accepted, but it hadn't worked as well as I'd hoped."

"I see," Makoto said softly. "It must have been difficult, having always been surrounded by adults who treated you like a child. Did you have any friends?"

The sleuth shook her head. "At the time? No. Because of the nature of my work, I was always trying to grow so that I wouldn't be dismissed by those I worked with, and so I never developed an idea of how other people my age interacted with one another. I never had much fun, either; most of my enjoyment was derived from working on the case, not from the company of others or engaging in other activities that normal teenagers did." Naoto leaned back in the chair and glanced at the ceiling in thought. "Perhaps the most unfortunate aspect is that I could have likely developed friendships while in school, had I harbored such intentions, but I was held back by my own principles. If it weren't for Senpai and his friends, it's likely that I would have remained isolated for far longer, perhaps until it was too late to enjoy my adolescent years."

Makoto crossed her arms on the desk and rested her chin on them. "Seta-san's...important to you, isn't he?"

Naoto felt the heat rise to her face. She glanced down, fixated on her lap. She gave a slow nod. "Yes...he is." It seemed too simple of a statement for the matter, but it was the simple truth.

Makoto nodded. "You're a very interesting person, Shirogane-san." she said earnestly. "I have to say, though, I'm surprised you revealed all of that to someone you just met yesterday. Aren't you afraid I'll do something dastardly with all of your secrets?" she giggled conspiratorially. Naoto offered a small grin.

"I believe you to be of a trustworthy sort, Makoto. Senpai trusts you, after all. It would be belittling to him if I did not offer you the same."

"He also trusts Kaito-kun, you know, but that hasn't stopped you from giving him the cold shoulder," Makoto said, grinning. Naoto snorted.

"Had that man learned to carry himself with a bit more dignity and a little less vulgarity, we may have been more compatible," the detective said disdainfully.

"Still, you think I'm trustworthy? You never know. In actuality, I'm responsible for all of these disappearances!" Makoto put on a fake evil grimace and gave a high-pitched cackle, Naoto chuckled at the odd face.

"I wouldn't jest about that, if I were you," the sleuth admonished lightly. "You never know who will take you seriously when you spout such wild confessions." It was a reminder of the Cassandra truth from three years ago, when Rise had drunkenly let loose that the group's antics involved fighting Shadows with Personae and saving the kidnap victims from the world within the television, and Naoto had rather flatly asked if they were mocking her. At the time she had no idea just how true it was.

"But you won't rat me out, right? You'll be moving to Tokyo and working with us fairly soon, anyway." Makoto offered a sincere smile. "I know I'm a little older, but always being surrounded by old men isn't a healthy social life. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to talk to me about these things. I hope you can consider me your friend." The young woman's smile seemed to be seeking the detective's approval.

Naoto felt warm; she had very few real friends outside of those in Inaba and even now it was difficult for her to earn the respect of her peers while working; Dojima was just about the only one in the prefecture who seemed to consider her opinions, yet there was something about the young woman's welcoming and sincere demeanor that seemed to strike a chord with Naoto and made Makoto practically impossible to deny.

"Y-yes, I suppose so," the detective said quietly, a small smile gracing her lips. While they had only just recently been acquainted, it was a pleasant feeling, one that Naoto wasn't overly familiar with, but it was one she was willing to be accustomed to.

"Would you mind if I asked a question in turn, Makoto?" The young woman shook her head nonchalantly.

"Of course not. Ask away. I've asked my questions, so it's only fair for you to ask yours."

"Why is it you are able to call Takigawa-san by his first name? He seems very determined to be only addressed by his surname, so it is surprising to me that you are able to can address him in such a way without protest. Have you known him from before the two of you joined Senpai?"

"Oh, you noticed," Makoto laughed. "When I confronted him about that myself a few weeks after he joined, he flew into a rage and wouldn't talk to me for a week, you know."

"I-is that so?" Naoto said. Takigawa was certainly abrasive and hostile, but he hadn't struck the sleuth as that volatile. Makoto nodded, smiling all the way.

"Oh yes. Eventually Seta-san and I kept at it and he finally caved. He didn't tell me anything; he only really talks to Seta-san about these things." That wasn't surprising. Souji was very easy to talk to, usually because he knew when not to respond. A smile made of a mix of amusement and sympathy crossed Makoto's lips. "According to Seta-san I look like his older sister."

"An older sister?"

"Yes, and they were apparently quite close." Makoto nodded. Certainly one of the many things Takigawa was lacking as evidenced by his behavior was female influence, especially one that was ostensibly quite affecting. Then again, Naoto didn't know anything about this older sister so it wasn't exactly fair to judge.

"Did he mention where she is now?"

"Seta-san said that Kaito-kun looked rather crestfallen when he mentioned it. I think it's a source of pain for him." Makoto looked sympathetic. "I suppose that's partly why he is the way he is. I was an only child, but it must have been hard losing a sibling." It seemed there was more to Takigawa than met the eye.

The time passed for a short while as Naoto flipped through the notes in her notebook and examined the list of missing people Arakida had given them. Makoto was reviewing the interview but fidgeted somewhat before speaking up again. "To tell the truth, Shirogane-san, the reason I asked those questions about you was because I wanted to ask you a favor." Naoto glanced at the young woman, curious as to what the request could be. Makoto seemed to hesitate again. "You'll look after Seta-san, right?"

Makoto's line of questioning was odd; she seemed concerned, yet the reasons for which the sleuth couldn't decipher. "I—yes, of course," Naoto asserted quietly, thrown off by the request. That went without saying, but the fact that Makoto had expressed it as a favor generated anxiety in the detective. Was there something going on that Souji wouldn't tell her?

"He'd undoubtedly be annoyed with me if he knew I told you but," Makoto's expression was worried. "He was running himself into the ground before this, you know."

"Was he?" Naoto asked softly, her voice filling with concern.

Makoto nodded. "With university, his job, and this new detective agency, he was always doing something and never made any time for himself. It got to the point where Seta-san was barely sleeping every night, and Kaito-kun practically had to tie him down in order to get him to rest. He even collapsed once in the middle of classes and had to spend a day resting at the hospital due to exhaustion."

"What...!" The detective almost stood up as a myriad of emotions crossed Naoto's face, starting with shock and ranging into disbelief and then anger. Souji had always been a selfless person, and it was true that he had many things to deal with, but putting his own health at risk in the process was reckless and foolish. Surely there was a better way to balance all of that without endangering his well being. Perhaps even more concerning was that he or no one else had deigned to inform her. What else could he have been keeping from her? "He collapsed?"

Makoto, flustered by the sleuth's sudden reaction, waved her arms. "I-it wasn't anything serious, he just needed to let himself relax for a day or so, and this was a long time ago, so you don't need to worry. He's still perfectly healthy, as I'm sure you could...erm...a-anyway." Makoto coughed before continuing, wanting to avoid any particularly awkward subjects.

"It's...well, he is a kind and sincere man, and it was difficult to see him run himself ragged like that." Makoto clearly wasn't accustomed to articulating such concerns, judging by the way she paused and chafed. "O-oh, but I don't have any feelings for him. We're just friends, and he did mention that he had someone important to him—well, you. So, um, don't worry about that." She paused, a bit perturbed before she sighed and glanced at Naoto accusingly. "...you really made a mess of him, you know that, Shirogane-san?"

"Wh—I did?" Naoto said, startled by the accusation and anxious about the implications. What exactly did she mean? They hadn't even been together all that often since Souji departed Inaba; the last time they had seen each other was last year...

"Yes, you." Makoto seemed exasperated all of a sudden. "That watch Seta-san wears all of the time, you made that, right? He said that someone very important to him gave it to him as a gift." The detective nodded, blushing as she cast her eyes downward. "There was one time he asked me to repair it for him, and you wouldn't believe how distraught he was when he had thought it was broken. It was as if his house had been burned down, or he'd lost a close friend."

"T-that...but why? I had designed it to be quite durable, and even if it had been broken beyond repair, I could have simply made a new one for him. Its functionality is not especially unique. There was no reason for him to have been upset over it..." Naoto's own explanation didn't sound right to her own ears even as the words left her lips.

Makoto sighed, rubbing her forehead and giving the sleuth a helpless grin. "You may be the Detective Prince but you're quite clueless about love." The young woman's rather blunt reminder reddened the hue of Naoto's face. "It's not about the watch itself. He was upset because it was a gift from _you_. It was one you spent time and effort creating yourself exclusively for him, and the meaning was never lost on him. I noticed the locator function, you know. I imagine it's linked to something you wear. Perhaps your own watch?"

Naoto glanced down. The device in question blinked _Out of Range_; Souji was likely finishing mapping the southern wing by now. _Souji...you're always like this. You care too much about everything but yourself.._ He was always putting others before himself, and sometimes it frustrated the dark-haired teen to no end.

Makoto seemed to interpret the gesture as affirmation. She crossed her arms and a weary smile crossed her lips as she crossed her arms.

"You two...it's like watching a couple of kids." She released a small laugh. "You really mean everything to Seta-san, you know. Everything under and beyond the sun. I don't think you know how profoundly your absence affected him."

Naoto could feel herself turning scarlet, and she averted her eyes from Makoto. "He spent most of his waking hours trying to fill the hole in his days that were made by you not being there...that was why he was always working, whether it was his job, or a new case, or his classes. He still smiled and laughed and spent time with friends, but there was an edge to everything he did, like he just wanted time to accelerate." Yesterday Souji had noted that Naoto's own 'edge' had been tempered. It seems that in the mean time his own had sharpened.

"The point is, Naoto," the detective turned her head up. It was the first time Makoto had referred to her by her first name. "is that I'm asking you to take care of him. I mean, I know that I don't really have to ask, but there's only so much Kaito-kun and I can do when you're not around."

Naoto gave a slow nod, unable—or perhaps unwilling—to speak in the face of such a request. It was encouraging to see Souji had a reliable person such as Makoto to watch out for him, but the detective took the young woman's words to heart. She really didn't have an idea as to how their separation may have affected Souji; how could she? She'd never had such an intimate relationship with anyone before. It was only with Souji's guidance that she slowly deciphered how to act and how to understand her own feelings. Even now, some facets of love and intimacy were completely alien to her.

_In any case, I will talk to him when all of this is over_, Naoto resolved to herself. _How dare he hide such things from me...Souji, putting yourself at risk like that. Honestly...what are you thinking?_

Makoto laughed softly. "I feel like your big sister, lecturing you like this. I don't mean to act condescending or anything; I know you're more than perfectly capable of thinking for yourself. The advice is yours to keep or discard as you wish."

"I—no, thank you for telling me. If you hadn't it's probable that he would have simply hidden such things from me until I found out." Naoto gave a grateful look to the young woman. _Big sister?_ It was a bit early in their relationship to be determining things like that.

Makoto gave Naoto a meaningful glance. "Will you be returning to Inaba after this case?"

"That's...quite likely. I still have classes to attend; I will have much work to catch up on," Naoto murmured, still mulling over everything she had been told.

Makoto clasped her hands together. "Perhaps it's not my place to say this but...maybe you shouldn't go straight back to Inaba after this case is over? Naoto's quizzical gaze switched from her lap to Makoto's sincere expression. "Come back with us to Tokyo, and spend a day with him, or longer." Makoto suggested. "I imagine it's easy for you to obtain leave from your school because of your detective work, right? I think you and him should take a day to unwind together. It'll help more than you think."

"That sounds like..a good idea," Naoto agreed quietly, the heat rising to her face. A day alone with Souji...the last time they had managed to enjoy such an occasion together seemed far away enough to reach the edge of the universe.

Makoto stretched in her chair, closing the laptop. "I think it's time we returned to the base. All of this was a lot to process."

Naoto nodded. She had wanted to review the interview with Arakida in-depth anyway. Several things the secretary had said seemed off to her, but it was impossible to make any judgments without evidence.

"Still," Makoto wondered as she stood up. "I wonder how those two are doing. Hopefully they've found something that'll shed some light on this case."

* * *

**Monday, January 20th, 2014  
****10:49 A.M.  
****Rokujin County Estate**

"You think about how Prince-kun and Makoto are? Maybe Arakida knows something we don't," Takigawa scratched his head as he looked at the the measurements. The measuring tape made a loud snap as it returned to its casing.

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if he didn't," Souji said, scribbling down some notes and the area of the room. The pair had a rather lucky streak; the first floor was finished relatively quickly, and the second floor was more than halfway done. If this kept up they'd have the entire floor plan finished before dinner. "What do you think, Hollander-san?"

The American glanced at the silver-haired youth, adjusting his glasses. "I don't trust that man," he said gruffly, his hawk-like features scrunching up in a grimace. "Something about him doesn't seem trustworthy."

Souji himself wasn't entirely sure how he did it, but he had somehow managed to convince Marcus to help them. It seemed that the American was at something of a loss, given the odd case and the format of the house, and it was certain that the tall man was too proud to ask for help, but when Souji had humbly requested his help earlier this morning, the American finally caved and agreed. It was due to his efforts that they had managed to finish as much as they did so quickly; Marcus had even been courteous enough to share his plans of the third floor that he had composed with Gerald, as he had roughly the same idea as they did.

Unfortunately, that didn't answer the question of Arman. Souji had heard nothing of the German's whereabouts, and while he did his best to keep himself focused on the task at hand, the corner of doubt in his mind grew with every passing hour, even as another part of his mind attempted to explain it away. Perhaps by now Arman's returned and there was nothing to worry about. He simply continued his exploring or wandered off and got lost, and he'd find his way back before the day's end.

Souji didn't really believe that part of his mind.

"I gotta say, I don't really trust him either. He seemed real shifty during the briefing yesterday," Takigawa concurred. "Just something about the way he never reacts...he's like a sheet of ice." A loud snap was heard. "Damn," the auburn-haired young man swore, as he flicked away the snapped graphite point of the pencil. "Hey, Se—Sagara, throw me a pencil."

"Sure, Seta-san," Souji said, smirking. _You're not that great at writing, are you?_ Souji wanted to say, but it seemed his meaning was conveyed through his glance because Takigawa glared at him as he caught the pencil. It was odd hearing himself use his own surname in such a way, but the two of them had agreed that it would be prudent not to take chances around Marcus Hollander. The American was rather intimidating in appearance, and while Souji had asserted that they should at least try to trust him, Takigawa's apprehensiveness won him over in the end. There was nothing wrong with erring on the side of caution.

The three of them exited into the hallway after measuring the room, which had miraculously come out to be something resembling normal both inside and out. Takigawa glanced around, a look of unfamiliarity on his face as he glanced at his clipboard. The room they had just been in was adjacent to a four way intersection, and yet for a reason the auburn-haired young man couldn't fathom the floor plan on his clipboard indicated that it was only a three way intersection. It was as if a fourth hallway had appeared out of hammer space, occupying the spot where there had previously only been a blank wall.

Takigawa turned to face the pair behind him. "Uh, either of you remember where we came from?"

Souji frowned and glanced at his own clipboard. "I...have this area as a three way intersection."

Marcus grunted. "I as well."

It unnerved Souji. Where did that fourth hallway come from? Its existence completely destroyed their results of the past half hour. He glanced at the corners only to discover that the markings they had made—the same markers that enabled their navigation of the manor—seemed to have disappeared. At first he had merely thought he made a mistake, but all three of them had the same answer. Now it was more as if they were in a completely different manor altogether. "Um...I think it's that way," Souji said, pointing to the hallway from their left. "The hallway opposite goes to a dead end."

Marcus shook his head, pointing at the opposite hallway. "Sagara-san, that hallway only goes to the staircase on the third floor. I'm certain we came from this one."

"That...really doesn't help, you two," Takigawa said, exasperated. He rubbed his forehead. It was at times like this that he really did not enjoy having to pose as Souji's body double, as it usually meant he had to lead. And whenever people relied on Takigawa to lead, they usually got lost, people died, and all of a sudden he'd be in the middle of some backwards location without any pants.

He pointed at the new hallway that had appeared before them. "You know what they say. If forced to choose between two, pick the third." With no small measure of confidence he marched forward into the unknown, not even deigning to glance behind him to find out if they had bothered to follow. Never mind the fact that this hallway almost literally appeared out of nowhere, but they had no idea where it might lead and Takigawa didn't seem the slightest bit interested in hearing about how drastically it affected their floor plan.

Souji and Marcus exchanged a look, with one looking exasperated and the other looking apprehensive.

"He leads your agency?" Marcus inquired skeptically. Souji sighed.

"Yes, that's...our Seta-san," he said, smiling weakly at Takigawa's retreating back. All of a sudden it seemed as if the body double idea was only slightly worse than setting himself on fire.

"He does not seem very competent," The American rumbled. Souji twitched before giving up to follow the auburn-haired youth, letting out a deep exhale as he did. In Takigawa's defense, it was Souji's idea in the first place. Besides, this was part of their plan; if for whatever reason anyone felt that their investigation needed to be targeted, they would either focus on Takigawa or perhaps ignore him and subsequently "his" agency completely due to this supposed incompetence. Still, the auburn-haired youth didn't make it easy to watch.

Surprisingly enough, although the hallway seemed to stretch for an absurd length, it eventually brought the trio to an intersection where their signature marks were on the corners with the appropriate colors. Takigawa beamed a confident grin. "See, trust your noble leader to get you back to safety."

Souji glanced at his clipboard again. By all rights that mysterious hallway should have brought them to a dead end...no, that wasn't exactly right. It wasn't even supposed to exist. Fifteen minutes ago he was absolutely certain that the intersection went in three directions, not four. While the markings they made were familiar, the intersection itself wasn't. Ostensibly they could simply follow the markings, but was this intersection actually a part of their floor plan or was it of the same nature as the hallway? While their markings were there, it didn't change the fact that as far as actual location went, they were legitimately lost.

Marcus' expression was stiff but otherwise unchanged. "Black leads to the main hall, yes?" He intoned, pointing at the markings on the corners. The American's deep voice startled Souji, jolting him out of his contemplation.

Takigawa jerked his thumb to one hallway. "Yeah. You heading back?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes, there are some things I need to take care of."

"We'll share the full map with you once we finish it," Souji said. "Thanks so much for your help today, Hollander-san."

Marcus gave a brittle nod before leaving the hallway.

When he left, Takigawa let out a relieved exhale. "Gotta say, it was creepy having him follow us around." He rubbed the back of his neck. Souji waved his clipboard at the youth's face.

"Hey, he helped us out and gave us this map of the third floor he did, right? I don't see any reason why we shouldn't trust him." Takigawa snatched the clipboard out of Souji's hand and gave it a scrutinizing look.

"Are you sure we can trust his work? He did it with that German, Gerald, right?" Takigawa's eyes scanned through the clipboard and he flipped through several sheets of paper on it before frowning. "He didn't include any measurements on this. I'm not sure how reliable this is. Maybe we should take the time to look through the entire third floor when we have the time. Anyway, how are we going to adapt this with our stuff?"

Souji seized back the clipboard. "Makoto'll be able to sort this out. And what exactly is this grudge you hold against foreigners? It's not going to cause us a problem with Hollander-san or Gerald-san, is it?"

Takigawa let loose an exasperated sigh. "I've just had bad experiences with them, alright? Excuse me for being cautious."

"There's a difference between caution and paranoia that you seem to be failing to grasp," Souji reprimanded. "They haven't given us any reason to be the slightest suspicious about them. We're all looking for Kaede, right? What harm is there in at least working together?"

Takigawa grunted. "Hnh. It's always the least suspicious ones that you have to watch out for, you know. For all you know one of those guys could be the culprit."

Souji rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm absolutely certain they flew more than five thousand kilometers to Japan in order to hide a Japanese school girl in a shifty mansion owned by her own father."

Takigawa raised his hands to deflect the silver-haired male's sarcasm. "You're the detective here, I just do the heavy lifting. Even so, I'm just saying that we should be open minded. Case like this is bigger than anything we've ever got before. I told you before that we shouldn't have taken it." The pair began to follow the marks back to the base. "It didn't sit well with me then and it doesn't now. I still think we should jump ship while we can. There's nothing we can do here."

Souji sighed. "Enough. I know you're not comfortable being here, but I couldn't leave if there's a person missing still here. It'd weigh on my mind forever if I did. There's still hope that Kaede-san is alive and inside this manor, so the least we can do is make the effort to find her. Let's get the rope and flashlights and check out that trap door."

They certainly weren't going to be making anymore progress on the floor plan; it was more or less complete, but that hallway that appeared had almost certainly ruined that entire quadrant of the second floor. Souji wasn't entirely sure it was worth going back and redoing, however. Time was of the essence, and while they should investigate every detail or out-of-place, they simply didn't have any opportunity or lead to do so.

Souji knocked on the door to the base in case the girls were inside, but when he was greeted with silence he swung it open. "Looks like we beat them here. Maybe they're still talking to Arakida." Takigawa grabbed the length of rope and the metal case holding the flashlights.

"You remember where the room is, right? Cause hell if I do," the auburn-haired youth said. Souji nodded. "It was pretty close to the staircase to the third floor. The red markings should lead us there pretty soon."

The hallways remained their signature twisting, meandering self, but with the markings and having an idea of where they were with the floor plan made navigating the manor much easier. The two walked in silence for a time before Takigawa spoke up.

"So, you and Prince-kun, huh?"

"She has a name, Kaito," Souji said lightly, his casual use of the latter's first name causing him to scowl.

"We've been over this, Seta-san, and the next time you pull that shit you're going to get punched: it's just Takigawa. Anyway, whatever, you and Shirogane. What's up with that?"

"I don't see any problem with us, do you?" Souji said rather mildly. Takigawa scratched his head.

"Didn't think you were into the androgynous types, to be honest. You a fan of visual kei?"

"As a matter of fact I am fond of Acid Black Cherry, but Naoto hardly fits the type."

Takigawa gave an amused snort. "Got that right. That detective's quite the hard ass for being young and a girl." Souji hid his smile; Naoto would hardly consider her image to be that of a "hard ass" detective. It was even more humorous coming from the fact that the statement came from Takigawa, a street punk who had ostensibly had to deal with his share of police encounters.

"So, when did you find out she was a girl? Were you into her before you found out?" Takigawa asked curiously. Souji snorted derisively at the questions.

"You sound like you're in high school, Takigawa, trying to gather gossip like that. What, you going to use this to make sure I'm not crowned prom king this year?"

Takigawa laughed and shrugged. "Nah, I just want to know more about you. We don't really have the chance to talk like this too much and I don't know too much about you. I never knew you had a girlfriend, especially a weird one like that. Can't blame a guy for being curious, yeah?"

Souji grinned and returned the shrug with one of his own. "I suppose I can't. Well, when we met Naoto was assigned to Inaba to investigate the murders that were happening there."

Takigawa nodded. "I remember you mentioned that. Those creepy ones with the body hanging off the telephone poles and stuff, yeah?"

Souji nodded. "The local police, including my uncle, had run into a wall with it, so the prefecture hired her to sort it out. In the mean time she transferred to my high school to further her education. This was before I knew she was female. When we first met I wasn't even aware she was a detective; I just thought she was some strange kid who was asking around about the murders." He shook his head ruefully. _How wrong I was_. Had anyone gone back in time and told him that Naoto would be the one who would take his heart, he wouldn't have believed them in the slightest.

"And...so, what, she grab your interest?"

"Honestly?" Souji scratched the back of his head. "I'd have to say yes. There was something about her even before I knew that just seemed to...strike out at me. I wasn't romantically interested in her, not at the time, but, well...every now and then you meet someone who is just intriguing, you know? You don't know them, but you want to, in the back of your mind."

"Oh?" Takigawa said, leering at theSouji. "So would you have gone after her if you never knew she was female? It'd be pretty weird in a small country town to chase a guy like that. Think of what your uncle would say!"

Souji laughed again. "Dojima would probably just not say anything; he'd be too flustered to. As for your question, I can't answer that honestly," he conceded, chuckling. "Well, that's not entirely true. I'm not interested in men, at least not in a romantic sense. If she were a male I don't think I would have gotten to know her as well as I did; I'm not entirely sure she would even be the same person. So actually, the answer to that question is no." He glanced at the hand made watch on his left wrist. Even though it blinked _Out of Range_, he was confident that she was close by.

Souji smiled. "The thing is that, well, Naoto is Naoto. It doesn't really matter whether she's male or female. I mean, I'm glad she's a girl, not for the sake of her being a girl, but because it's part of who she is. She's kind, loyal, sophisticated, honest, intelligent, independent, thoughtful, and a tad insecure, but I'm not certain she would possess those same qualities were she male. But really, that doesn't matter. Hypothetical situations aside, it's the Naoto that's here who I value, who'll always be the most important part of my life."

Takigawa raised an eyebrow at the earnest with which Souji recited that. "You'd make one hell of a politician, spouting sappy stuff like that."

Souji grinned. "You think so? I just said what I thought, and keep in mind that you asked."

"But you didn't really answer my question, you know, Seta-san. I asked if you would have chased her if you never knew she was a girl. So how about it?"

Souji shrugged. "Probably not, although I would have found out sooner or later." Takigawa rewarded himself with a triumphant grin.

"_Probably_, huh?"

Souji shrugged again. "It's pointless speculating on the past, but anything could have happened."

The two proceeded down the hallway quietly for a while longer.

"So...Shirogane's really important to you, huh?" Takigawa asked. They came to the door of the room with the trap door and entered. It was the same as before; the couch that Souji and Naoto had shoved to a different wall was still there, the wallpaper was still of a fading maroon, and the trap door was still dusty with the metal ring. The room hadn't changed since the last time Souji had been here, and while he felt something of a chill, he brushed it off as his imagination. It was the middle of winter, after all.

Souji nodded. "She's everything to me," he said without hesitation or doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, I know that. Makoto does too," Takigawa said softly. He set down the rope and flashlights and turned to face the Souji, a serious look on his face. It was odd to Souji to see the typically irreverent Takigawa have so severe of a look on his face, and even worried him somewhat. _I don't think I've ever seen him this austere before_.

"Let me ask you something, then, Souji. Is it really a good idea for her to be here?" The auburn-haired youth said. For once his tone was somber and reflected some measure of concern, something wildly out of character for the usually abrasive and selfish Takigawa, and that caught Souji's attention.

"What exactly are you saying?" Souji asked, looking askance at the young man next to him.

Takigawa looked straight at Souji's eyes. It was almost unnerving, seeing the auburn-haired young man so grim. "I know you're tired of hearing it but let me just say it again: I don't like this case. The way it came to us, the disappearances, this house, that damned secretary. It all just feels wrong."

"I've heard all of this before; what does it have to do with Naoto?" Souji felt his own anxiety begin to grow, but he kept it carefully hidden.

"I...well, look, you care about her, right? I mean, Makoto practically walked in on you two. I'm just saying that...this case might be dangerous. Her being here, I think it's a risk."

"Naoto is not a risk," Souji said flatly. He started to turn around to get the flashlights out, considering the discussion over.

"That's not what I meant. Dammit, let me finish," Takigawa said, exasperated, grabbing him by the shoulder so that Souji would face him again. "I mean, people have disappeared in this house, right? A lot of people according to Arakida. Those business execs, a group of freaking primary schoolers, construction workers, and now a teenage girl. They were in this house and just up and vanished, and never heard from again. It sounds like some crappy ghost story, but those people are missing, and now Kaede is too. It _hasn't stopped_. Just because we're here now doesn't mean that this house is completely safe to be in. Arman-san's already gone missing. Don't you remember that? It was just a few hours ago when his brother came to us. They went to bed at the same time and when Gerald woke up, whoosh, gone, Arman's vanished. He _just got here_, Seta, not twenty hours ago, and he's missing. What if it's one of us next? What if it's Shirogane who vanishes? What will you do then?"

Souji wasn't entirely sure; he cast his eyes downward, unable to answer that question. It hadn't dawned on him that this house might actually be a danger zone. Certainly other people had vanished here, but lingering in his subconscious was the idle thought of "it won't happen to us". The way Takigawa put it, however, he realized that they knew so very little about the manor that such lack of knowledge could prove quite perilous. If anything might happen to Naoto, Souji wasn't entirely confident in himself that he'd know exactly what to do. Kaede was missing and no one had been able to find her, and now Arman had vanished without any clues as well.

Takigawa looked the the silver-haired young man straight in the eye. Whatever joking or irreverence he held, it wasn't there anymore. "Souji, we shouldn't be here. I'm telling you, this gut feeling's not gonna go away with some buttered toast served by a butler and a good night's sleep. Everyone here is at risk, including your precious detective. We need to leave as soon as we can."

Souji stared straight at him. "You're usually more gung-ho about being on a case, Takigawa, even if it is just for the money," he intoned. Takigawa grasped Souji's shoulders with both of his hands and shook him.

"Dammit, it's not about the money! Forget the money! You can't spend money if you're locked in some creepy as shit house for the rest of your life, or dead!" He shouted frantically. He took a deep breath, taking a moment to calm himself down. "I'll say it again. We're in danger here. If you value the people who are here with you, then you would tell us to leave."

Souji stared at the auburn-haired youth. The silence persisted for a long while before he firmly removed Takigawa's arms from his shoulders.

"Maybe you have a point," he murmured softly. Takigawa breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Maybe you're right, Takigawa."

Takigawa let his arms go slack. "So you do understand. I'm glad." He gave a nervous chuckle. "You had me going there." The young man started to move to take the rope and metal case. "I guess I'll start taking these back to the-"

"Still," Souji said quietly. "That doesn't erase the fact that Kaede Rokujin is missing."

Takigawa stopped abruptly.

"Perhaps it's dangerous. It was dangerous with that serial killer in Inaba. It was dangerous when you and I were hunting that slasher in Ikebukuro. It was dangerous when we were looking for those kids in that crumbling hotel, too."

"Don't say it," Takigawa warned.

Souji inhaled deeply before staring straight at the auburn-haired youth. "People were taken, and people were harmed. We knew the risks then, just as we know them now. But it was something _you_ said, Takigawa. Remember? You were the one who told me that we take those risks because no one else was willing to. And that is why we could push through whatever danger we faced at the time. We ended up catching that deranged slasher and rescuing those children who were playing hide and seek in a building scheduled for demolition. Against all odds, we did that."

Souji folded his arms across his chest, his expression one of steely determination. The TV world had also been dangerous during the murders in Inaba, but that hadn't halted the investigation team in the slightest. "The danger and the risks didn't stop us then, and it won't stop us now. Kaede Rokujin is missing, and we're going to find her whatever it takes. Not for the money or the reputation, but because we're the only ones who can."

"But-"

"If we don't, then who will, Kaito? If she remains missing or turns up dead, on whose shoulders will her fate be? Her father's? Arakida's? Tell me."

"Look, dammit," Takigawa said through clenched teeth. "This isn't about being some kind of knight for freaking justice. This isn't Camelot. We don't live in a fantasy world where everybody can be saved. People get lost and people die, Souji. How long do you intend to keep yourself blind to that? Kaede's gone already, and the most we can do is save ourselves before something happens to one of us."

"So you're saying we should just leave her?" Souji remained calm, as he always was, and yet the battle of wills between the two men was very clearly playing out. "I'm going to ask you again, Takigawa. Who will save her if we don't? Should we just not try, on the off chance that we might not succeed? Do we just let the result of her life be decided by fate? If there is even the slightest chance that we can rescue her, what excuse do we have for not doing so?"

"And what about the future, huh?" Takigawa growled. "Say that the lot of us vanish while looking for this girl, or we lose our lives in the process. She'll get off scot-free while we pay the price, and any person we could 'save' or 'rescue' in the future is doomed. Death is final, Souji."

"I am more aware of that than you can possibly imagine," Souji murmured quietly. The reminder sent him back to Nanako's hospital room. It was nothing short of a miracle that played the main part in her revival, and at the time he had very nearly broken into pieces. His voice and demeanor remained almost supernaturally calm. "But you can't live your life on 'what ifs'. We can't run with our tails between our legs because we _might_ not find her, nor can we pause in our search because it _might_ be dangerous."

Neither man spoke for several seconds. Souji decided within himself that he'd have to resort to a tactic he hated using, considering it completely contradicted what he just said, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave this case as it was, nor was he entirely confident he could do this without Takigawa. If nothing else, it would cause their cover to fall apart and that could raise a lot of complicated questions.

The silver-haired youth grimaced. "What would your sister do?"

That threw Takigawa off; the auburn-haired youth seemed rattled by the question.

"I told you not to mention her," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Tell me what kind of person she is, Takigawa. Would she just leave Kaede here to her fate?"

"That doesn't matter. She's gone now, she can't do anything about this," The mention of his sibling clearly threatened to push Takigawa over the edge. He seemed shaken and his face was flushed red, his fists constantly clenching and unclenching.

"You said that we should leave because it may be dangerous here. I'm asking you what your sister may have done were she here, with us, in this room, hearing you talk about abandoning an innocent person to their fate for their own sake."

Souji's challenged was met with silence, which was a response in of itself.

"You can't live your life on 'maybes', Takigawa," Souji said, echoing his past statement. "I am not holding you here. If your self preservation is stronger than your conscience, then leave. I won't hold it against you, and I'll send you your paycheck for the month. But my answer is final. We are _staying_, and we are going to find Kaede Rokujin before we leave. That's a promise to you, and to her."

The two men stared at each other for a while longer, but eventually Takigawa let faltered, casting his eyes at the floor.

"You're very difficult to work for sometimes, Seta-san," he mumbled. In his mind, Souji let out a sigh of relief. In the back of his mind he feared that it might have come to blows or that Takigawa would start raising trouble.

"It's only because I have high standards," Souji reassured him, glad that the situation was finally beginning to defuse. The situation could have been exacerbated very badly very fast. It was a risk bringing up Takigawa's sister, but it was a gambit that apparently worked. "I was serious, however. If you want to leave-"

Takigawa shook his head. "No. While my instinct tells me I should, if you're really this determined to see this through, I won't abandon you or Makoto now. Not Prince-kun, either." He cracked his knuckles. "One condition, though."

"Whatever you want, Takigawa," Souji said, his lips breaking into a weary grin.

"You have to let me hit you."

Souji gave the auburn-haired youth a startled glance. "Wait, what? Why?"

Takigawa grinned deviously. "I warned you before, if you use my first name again I was going to sock you one. I wasn't kidding."

Souji sighed, shaking his head. "You really take that seriously, don't you? Okay, fine then. Fair's fair." Souji straightened and presented the right side of his face. "Give me your best one. At least if I get another scar it'll match the one I have on the other side of my face."

"We can only hope," Takigawa said, reeling his fist back before throwing it with tremendous force at the silver-haired male's head.

The impact was akin to that of a tomahawk missile colliding with a mountain. The blow nearly knocked Souji off of his feet, and only barely did his legs managed to stumble backwards to keep him from falling down. His eyes flashed with stars and spots, and he tasted blood on the inside of his mouth. Souji practically fell to one knee, but recovered remarkably quickly.

"Your arguments...haven't lost their force, I see," Souji muttered weakly, his brain slowly reorienting itself after the colossal hit.

Takigawa grinned as he took a small package of bandages from his pocket. "Maybe you'll learn this time. Hey, stand still, I broke the skin. By the way, try not to sic Prince-kun on me for hitting you. It's what you deserved, after all."

"I can't necessarily argue with that. No promises about Naoto, though," Souji wheezed as Takigawa applied a fairly large bandage to the side of the former's face. Souji shook his head to clear the spots and made several rapid blinks as the ringing in his ears dissipated.

"But sheesh, your jaw got hard, Seta," Takigawa shook his right hand, flexing the fingers even as he undid the case and took out a large high-power flashlight and began tying the rope around his waist and legs in a makeshift harness. When that was done he tossed the other end of the rope to Souji.

"Probably because I'm starting to get used to being hit like that," Souji said. He caught the end of the rope and begin tying it around his own waist.

"Anyway, you get the easy part. I get to go down the spooky trap door."

"The rungs are pretty fragile when I checked, so be careful. Try to avoid the ones that shake when you grab them."

"Yeah," Takigawa said confidently. He cracked a glow stick and threw it down the trap door, where it impacted with the floor after several seconds, softly illuminating the way from the bottom of where the trap door lead. The auburn-haired young man peered down into the darkness.

"Looks to be...maybe eight to nine meters. Wow, we _are_ on the second floor, right? This goes pretty deep." Takigawa began to inch his way down the shaft, taking care not to rely too much on the metal rungs as he began to descend. He kept his back firmly against the wall of the narrow shaft in order to keep himself steady.

"How much rope do we have, exactly?" Souji asked, looking at the coil piled on the floor.

"Eleven meters. I figured we wouldn't need much more of that. Anyway, you ready?"

Souji tugged at the knot around his waist several times to make sure it was secure. He braced himself against the edge of the trap door with his legs and wrapped the rope around his arm. "Whenever you are."

Takigawa began descending, the slight clack of his boots landing on the metal rungs echoing through the shaft. "Shit, it's dusty in here." He coughed. "You okay up there?"

"Just dandy. Keep going," Souji said as he very slowly allowed more of the rope to go slack. A loud crack was heard from the shaft, and Souji felt the rope jerk around his arm and waist. He held on to it with a solid grip and gave it a short yank.

"You weren't kidding about these rungs," Takigawa called. "It's going to be a hell of a trip trying to get back up if all of these break." After several seconds, a soft clatter was heard as Takigawa apparently reached the bottom.

"How's it look down there?" Souji called, his voice echoing down the shaft.

"Hard to tell, really...the floor here is cement. It's really damn dark in here." Souji could see the shaft of light from the flashlight swinging around in the chamber. "Looks like some sort of tunnel? It seems to go pretty far, but it's impossible to tell. Definitely man made, though. It might have been part of the original house."

There were more sounds echoing from the shaft as Takigawa shuffled through.

"Smells awful, too—oh shit!"

"What? What did you find?" Souji said, his tone concerned.

"Uh...don't freak out yet, just..let me double check here. Is that what I think...yeah, that's definitely what I think it is."

"What is it?" Souji called, his anxiety growing.

"Ugh, that's...sheesh, we wanted clues, we got freaking clues. Hey, Seta! Tighten that rope, I'm going to start climbing back up."

Souji did as Takigawa said and coiled more of the rope around his arm. Another crash and more swearing was heard and the rope tightened, presumably from another rung of the ladder breaking. Souji held out his arm and pulled Takigawa out of the shaft. The auburn-haired youth was covered in dust and coughed a bit.

"So, we may have a problem."

"What was down there?" Souji looked austerely at Takigawa.

Takigawa eyed Souji almost suspiciously. "You sure you want to know? It's not good."

"There's no need to jump through all of these hoops, Takigawa, just tell me what you found." Souji said, annoyed.

"Well, let me ask you this, Seta. Is Prince-kun any good at forensics?"

Souji made a curious face at Takigawa. "Naoto? I'm fairly certain she is, but why do you ask?"

Takigawa jerked his thumb down at the shaft, his face scrunched in a look of disgust. "Yeah, there's some poor bastard's corpse down there."


	5. A Lead To Follow

**Author's Note**

Two pieces of advice here for you today, gentle readers.

The first one is extremely simple: if you're in Tokyo, (particularly Kabukicho) when the black man invites you into a club, don't go inside. Follow this one rule and you will never have any problems.

The second is also extremely simple: avoid leather pants whenever possible. They're stifling, stick to the skin, and have no ventilation, despite what Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged might say about them.

So here is the Chapter 5 of Fortuna Redux. I apologize for the lengthy amount of time it took to pump this one out and its relative brevity, but between work, school, and just barely managing to get Izanagi ready for Anime Expo (I make my own costumes, hence the advice about the leather pants) I haven't had as much free time for writing as I'd like. This is a shorter chapter as compared to the last few ones (only about ten thousand words as opposed to the usual thirteen thousand) but hopefully this chapter will adequately satisfy you, gentle readers, until I can get the next one out.

I must say, I was a bit disappointed when I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but here's hoping for more. I did get plenty of subscription alerts, however, so I know people are at least reading this. If you've subscribed, leaving one or two words helps me immensely, really. If I am an unmotivated horse pulling a cart, reviews are the delicious carrots dangled in front of me to help plow the field.

Someone noted earlier this week that my analogies are getting worse. I'm starting to see their point. I think I'll just stop with them now.

Anyway, this is a bit calmer of a chapter, and a tad shorter than the others, but with a bit more romantic fluff, for better or for worse. Forgive me if it seems a bit on the boring side, but I don't want to play all of my cards in one hand, so to speak. Juxtaposition, I guess, considering the past few chapters I've been hitting you guys with impact after impact. Or maybe not, and I'm inflating my own abilities, but whatever. It'll only escalate from here, so it's my hope, gentle readers, that you'll stick with me to the end.

Before I go, shameless plug: if you like Tales of Vesperia, go watch First Strike. You'd be doing yourself a favor, even if they did change some of the voice actors.

For now, I present Chapter 5.

* * *

**Monday, January 20th, 2014  
****12:13 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

An frown crossed the detective's face. "A body?" Naoto asked. She turned her attention away from her notepad to look at the young man in front of her.

Not an hour ago the sleuth had been bemoaning the lack of clues to go off of, and yet a rather unpleasant one had taken the time to drop itself in their path. Within the trap door was a deep shaft that apparently lead to some sort of man made tunnel. Not far from the entrance to the shaft itself, Takigawa had discovered the decaying body of some unfortunate soul.

It was alarming, to say the least. It was only a day since they arrived at the Rokujin estate, and yet a casualty had already made itself known.

Souji nodded. "I took a look at it myself before coming back to the base. It was male, dressed in a suit. It's not Arman," he added hastily when Naoto's frown turned into an expression of surprise and deep concern. "The body was in a fairly advanced stage of decay; I'd give it an estimate of around twenty to sixty days, although it's hard to tell. The odor of hydrogen sulphide was still present, so there are still tissues within the body itself that are decaying on their own. It was fairly cold in the tunnel as well, and there's the possibility that it was air tight before we opened it." Souji pursed his lips in thought. "I didn't notice any signs of insects or fungi on the body. That tunnel must have served as an effective coffin, poor guy."

The young man sighed, rubbing his forehead. "No visible wounds or bone fractures, either. There's no way to tell how he died without a proper autopsy, and no signs were present that indicated if this was a homicide."

Not two days into the investigation and already they'd found a casualty. Certainly the detective had wanted clues, but she hadn't expected one so severe to make itself known so quickly. The tunnel and the body within it simply fueled the suspicions that had already been burning in Naoto's mind ever since her arrival, but even so, the body's presence wasn't hard evidence, not yet.

Even so, hearing Souji rattle off the conditions of the body made the sleuth smile despite the situation. He certainly sounded like quite the astute detective, and Naoto certainly wasn't aware that he was so capable of engaging in a post-mortem examination. She recalled what Souji had mentioned the previous day, that he had started the detective agency out of inspiration from her, and felt a small swell of pride in the corner of her mind.

Souji frowned. "Smiling at a dead body is kind of morbid, Naoto." It took a second for the statement to sink in, but soon enough Naoto realized how silly she must look right now.

"I-n-no, I was just..." she said, attempting to mount a flustered defense.

Souji

let off a short chuckle. "Just a joke. Think you got a lead?"

"Perhaps," the detective said, recovering quickly as she propped her chin up with her fist. "What else could you find out from it?" Naoto inquired.

Souji shook his head. "Not much else. Clothing was still mostly intact, but I'm not sure if there's anything in them. We weren't exactly expecting having to handle a dead body on this case, so no gloves. I left it as it had been found anyway; I wanted you to take a look at it as well."

"Where is it now?"

"It's still down there. Takigawa's reporting it to the secretary. I don't think there's any way of getting it through that shaft without dismembering it entirely, and we haven't had time to explore the tunnel for any passages that may lead outside. If we had a body bag it would be less problematic, but that shaft is fairly narrow; I'm not certain we would be able to remove the body from the tunnel without widening the floor, so it looks like it'll be a field examination for you."

The sleuth nodded but looked at Souji questioningly. "Takigawa's informing Arakida?"

Souji returned the detective's suspicious glance with a confused one of his own. "Yes, is there something wrong? The interview didn't cause any trouble, did it?"

Naoto sighed, shaking her head. "No, it went smoothly." She hesitated briefly, not wanting to put forth a false premise but unable to ignore her suspicions any longer. The secretary's statements just didn't sit well with her, but then again, rarely did anything new they discovered about this estate prove to be comforting. "Although I believe Arakida has not been entirely truthful with us."

"You too?" Souji said, unsurprised by the conclusion. Even if he hadn't been present at the briefing, his encounters with the secretary had raised questions. "I had my doubts about him too, but nothing that could be proven."

The detective nodded. "He gave certain conflicting answers and a number of his responses did not sit well with me. For example," she turned to the desk and picked up a sheet of paper out of a pile-the results and deconstruction of the interview they had performed-handing it to Souji who scanned through it curiously.

"This is a list of disappearances that have occurred on the grounds of this estate. The total number of reported vanishings are fifty-five people across thirty-seven cases, over the course of a fifteen year period." Naoto explaied.

"Reported?" Souji frowned. "This is the first I've heard of that. I was just told that the disappearances happened. So there could be others we don't know about."

Naoto nodded. "While that is true, what I am most concerned about is the bottom of the list. The President acquired this estate roughly four years ago, in the year 2010. However..."

"There are three cases occurring between then and now, with seven people missing," Souji finished, setting the paper down on the table.

Naoto nodded. "Arakida had stated several things during the interview that contradict several factors of the disappearances. One, this manor exercises basic security, as in the doors and windows are usually locked; two, that this house was staffed at all times, and three, prior to this point the President had not called for an investigation into the disappearances." She folded her arms, a worried look crossing her face.

"So then, if seven people disappeared over the course of four years on the grounds of this estate, why only now does he ask for an investigation, and how is it that these disappearances occurred if the manor is locked and staffed?" Naoto wondered, disconcerted. The possibility that Arakida was the culprit was lurking in the sleuth's mind ever since she arrived, but the secretary had no discernible motives and the fate of those who vanished wasn't entirely clear, even with the discovery of the cadaver in the tunnel. There was no evidence to it, and Naoto couldn't make such judgments based on instinct alone.

Pinning Arakida as the culprit also didn't explain the thirty-three other cases of vanishings and the forty-eight other people that had occurred since fifteen years ago; while the possibility was open, it was doubtful to the detective that Arakida had a hand in maintaining a steady string of disappearances since 1999.

Souji pulled up a folding metal chair and sank down into it. For a reason he couldn't explain he felt incredibly exhausted, as if merely thinking about the case drained the effort out of him. Certainly it had been somewhat rigorous navigating the narrow shaft on the second floor, but for the life of him he couldn't generate a reason for his weariness.

The Souji sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well, remember that this country estate technically also encapsulates the land around it for a few hundred meters. It's possible that the disappearances merely occurred within the boundaries of the property, rather than inside the house itself." He folded his hands together. "Also, looking at this list I'm inclined to believe that the majority of the missing people were invited to this manor, such as those business executives, which would explain that bit about the manor staffing and security. It's not as if this house was being broken into just so people could vanish."

Naoto gave a slow nod, somewhat ashamed of herself even as she agreed with Souji's assessment. _Another detail missed. It would seem as if...I am too focused on discerning the culprit rather than focusing on the case_ _itself._ Perhaps it was the sleuth's own eagerness to have a suspect in the disappearances, or that the lack of clues meant she was more concerned about finding a culprit and working from there. It was also a reminder to refocus: discovering the fates of the other missing people was secondary to locating Kaede Rokujin.

"Also, Arakida's the President's secretary. He's not a part of the manor's staff, so maybe he simply isn't aware of all of the details." Souji postulated.

"Even so," Naoto said, seating herself on the couch. "The fact that he claims to have not called a prior investigation and the fact that people were still invited to this manor even after the first disappearance presents two troubling options; either he is hiding things from us and perhaps even deliberately giving false information in order to throw us onto the wrong trail, or the circumstances of this case are shifting more rapidly than we can react to it."

"Do you suspect that he is the culprit behind the disappearances?" Souji asked.

Naoto sighed, folding her hands together, pausing briefly to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Yes...and no. Instinct tells me that he is at least partially responsible for some of these disappearances, but there is little evidence to suggest that he has such a role, and what evidence does exist is tangential at best. It is possible that perhaps the staff are involved, although nothing connects them to the disappearances." Much in the same way that nothing about the disappearances connected them to Arakida.

"Do they know anything?"

"I'm not sure; I didn't question them directly. Makoto volunteered to collect their statements while we were waiting for you and Takigawa-san to return, and I had wanted to look through the entirety of the interview for myself," Naoto said. She glanced at Souji and noted that he looked rather haggard, a sharp contrast to his energetic demeanor earlier this morning, but she didn't comment. Exploring the rest of the manor must have been more taxing than he had estimated. "She should be coming back shortly."

Souji leaned back; his fatigued appearance was not just that. There was a creeping tiredness that seemed to reach through him, but he did his best to ignore it for the moment. "Well, suspect or not, like you said there's no evidence against him, at least not yet. Did he give us any leads, at least?"

Naoto filed through the printed copy of the interview. "Only one. The previous owner of this house was apparently a businessman by the name of Hideyuki Kasuka. I checked the name through the Internet and some of my own references, but unfortunately information on this figure is scarce."

Souji straightened. The name was a familiar one, and for good reason; he'd heard it just last week. So there was a link, but the exact implications of it were unclear for now. Almost recklessly he opened his mouth to reveal his knowledge of this fact to Naoto, but hesitated and instead turned the statement into a question.

"Was there anything on him?" He asked. A rather superfluous question, to be sure, as Souji likely knew more about Kasuka than Naoto did, but he couldn't reveal anything while Makoto and Takigawa could enter at any moment.

Naoto shook her head. "Nothing that can be pursued without the proper sources, unfortunately. Records of him on the Internet are very few, in the form of some minor news reports he had been mentioned in, and there is no other venue for us to pursue while Arakida insists we remain on the grounds of the estate."

The door to the base opened, and Makoto walked in with a thick stack of papers in her arms.

"Oh, welcome back Seta-san. Did the exploration go well?" she asked sincerely as she set the papers down on the table. "The staff's statements are here, Shirogane-san." The detective nodded and stood up to examine the papers.

Souji offered the young woman a weak smile. "Yes and no. The floor plan's on the table. Hollander-san kindly provided us with the third floor, so with that compiled we should have a complete map of the manor, although I still have a mind to explore the third floor myself to make sure it checks out." Although that still didn't explain the mysterious hallway that had appeared earlier that morning and how exactly it would factor into the floor plan; hopefully it was just a fluke, although such things often proved to be anything but, especially cryptic architecture.

Makoto's face grew into an expression of consternation. "Okay, so that explains the yes, but the no...?"

Souji exhaled. "Takigawa and I found someone's body in that trap door." Makoto's expression shifted from consternation to fear.

"Oh no...was it-"

"It was nobody we knew, don't worry about that. He's been deceased for quite a while," Souji reassured her. His sudden fatigue compelled his head to go slack, and rather than fight it Souji closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

_If nothing else, this proves Takigawa's assertion. We're in danger here, but from what, exactly?_ _Was it a person who did this, or something more? _Subconsciously he bit his lip. _And if one of us goes missing next..Naoto...what will I do?_ It wasn't often that he faced such uncertainty; even with the case in Inaba there were definite courses of action to take.

The fact that it was proving dangerous each minute they stayed here also meant another thing; he should take this opportunity to tell the truth to Naoto. Souji had intended to when they had first reunited, but there were certain elements that Takigawa and Makoto couldn't be privy to, but hiding it any further at this point could prove detrimental, even perilous, and last night had not left many windows for serious discussion. _When we have the chance to speak privately, she should know then,_ Souji resolved.

Souji's chain of worrying thoughts were interrupted when he felt a slender hand grip his shoulder. His eyes flashed open and he jerked his head up as he was startled by the touch.

Unfazed by his reaction, Naoto gazed at him with an anxious expression, unsure as to whether or not she should say anything. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely tired or perhaps simply burned out, but the back of her mind worried about him as she recalled his collapse from overwork that Makoto had mentioned. His sudden bout of fatigue was both surprising to her, as he had been bright and energetic this morning, not four hours ago. Souji was quite physically fit; he wasn't apt in brute force like Kanji, but the time it had taken to complete the floor plan should not have drained him as it apparently did.

"I'm okay," Souji asserted before the sleuth could say anything. He reached his arm over and covered her hand with his, a soft smile crossing his face. Naoto seemed unconvinced, but whatever she might have said faded from her lips.

"Anyway," he said, standing up. "I wanted you to examine the body. Was there anything you needed?" Naoto took a moment to think briefly before nodding.

"I'll need to return to my room; I have a forensics kit I had taken with me that I will need."

Souji nodded. "I'll come with you then. There is also...something I wanted to talk to you about in private. Makoto, hold down the fort and get that floor plan compiled, alright? I'll be back." Makoto smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the glowing screen of the computer, her fingers already flying on the keyboard.

The two of them stood up and left the base, with Souji managing to disguise the lethargic manner his actions took. Even so, his limbs felt sluggish, and the short walk to the detective's room seemed to last an eternity. Naoto wasn't fooled, however, but she did not deign to say anything, instead moving in closer to him to allow him to lean on her. Souji noticed the gesture, grateful for it even as he did not want to worry her with his condition.

The pair entered Naoto's room, and while the detective went scrounging within her bags for her kit, Souji folded his arms, considering how best to bring up the subject. He leaned against the door, opening his mouth to speak.

"Naoto, there's something I need to tell you. I...haven't been entirely truthful with you, either," he started.

Naoto faced him with an expression of concern as she held the box possessing her forensics tools. So he was hiding something from her, but what it was she couldn't say.

"It's about why I'm on this case. The truth is that-"

He didn't get any farther when a loud banging resounded on the door, causing him to jump away in surprise, the noise startling him.

"_Yo, Seta-san, you in there?"_ A familiar voice barked through the door.

"What is it, Takigawa?" Souji said, both annoyed and relieved by the interruption, swinging the door open. While it was imperative that he inform Naoto, perhaps it could wait until a more appropriate time, and he wasn't too eager to admit that he kept things from her.

Takigawa was leaning against the doorframe. "Arakida-san wants to talk to you. About the body. Don't give me that look," The delinquent snorted as Souji frowned. "He still thinks I'm you, so it's fine. We're the ones who found the guy, though, so he wants to have some words with us."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Souji inquired. Even in the short time that he had known the secretary, it was unusual for Arakida to take a direct hand in the investigation in this way. He certainly didn't have a habit of requesting personal meetings with the investigators, as it was usually the other way around.

Takigawa shrugged. "The usual. He doesn't want the police notified don't want any media attention, so on. Obviously the secretary is more concerned with keeping the President's fire off his ass than actually solving this damn case." Takigawa looked frustrated, glancing at Naoto in the room. "Not that I don't trust Prince-kun's abilities, but how the hell are we going to find anything out about this guy without a coroner? Besides, it's a damn dead body, we should definitely report this."

Souji pinched the bridge of his nose. Arakida's paranoia was starting to become much more of a burden than he had predicted, but there wasn't much he could do about that. "I can't say I'm surprised, but anything a coroner can find out, Naoto can in half the time." He flashed a confident grin at the detective, who coughed and looked away. "While we should report this to the police, it could cause more trouble for us in the long run. We should get what information we can from it and decide from there; I don't want to have spent so much effort on this case just to get booted out for breaking the non-disclosure agreement. Was it just me he wanted to see?"

Takigawa nodded, jerking his thumb towards the main hall. "Pretty much. He's in his office right now."

Souji glanced at Naoto. An expression of concern was on her face but she nodded. "We will talk later then, Naoto. Takigawa-"

The delinquent made a thumbs-up gesture. "Take Prince-kun to the body, right? Can do."

Naoto bristled at the nickname but said nothing, tugging on the brim of her cap.

Souji sighed, nodding. "Right. We'll start setting up the cameras and microphones when Makoto's finished the floor plan. If there's nothing else, I'll see you later, then."

* * *

**Monday, January 19th, 2014  
****12:34 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

The mysterious enervation affecting Souji's body had lessened somewhat, but each action he took seemed to take more and more effort for him to perform. He made his way to Arakida's office, which was branching off from the main hall. The young man knocked on the door, and entered when a gruff acknowledgment was heard.

The secretary was seated behind a desk, flipping through papers. His placid expression was noticeably more severe than usual. There was no seat for Souji to take, so he opted to stand.

"Sagara-san. You're an assistant for Seta-san, as I understand it?" Arakida said. He opened one of the drawers to his desk and filed some papers in it. Souji nodded.

"I am. I was told you wished to speak to me about the body we discovered," Souji said. The secretary nodded, giving off a disinterested sniff.

"That's correct. Now, I am going to tell you what I told Seta-san. You and those you are working with are to re-focus your efforts on locating the President's daughter."

_Re-focus? It's what we've been doing for the past two days straight._ "I'm afraid I don't fully understand what you're asking of me, sir," Souji said, ever respectful of authority. This was an odd occurrence; Arakida had apparently deigned to speak to Souji personally about something that ostensibly they shouldn't even be discussing. Everything they did was towards the ultimate goal of finding Kaede and solving the mystery of the vanishings in this house, and the body could hold clues, never mind the fact that the tunnel presented a new venue for them to explore.

"While I understand that you and Seta-san must be curious about the vanishings in this estate, your first and foremost priority is the return of Kaede Rokujin. While the discovery of this body is troubling, you would do well in having Seta-san redirect his resources to the task at hand." Arakida said, his brow furrowing. Souji was immediately suspicious. Was he attempting to throw them off of his trail? Say that he did have a hand in the disappearances; this discussion would certainly make more sense within that context. Arakida merely wanted them to "solve" the case and leave. Perhaps they were getting closer to making a connection.

None of this could be assumed without solid evidence, although it did further Souji's doubts about the secretary's integrity.

"In addition, President Rokujin expresses a wish to leave the presence of this body as hidden as possible. It would raise very undesirable questions about his integrity. Knowledge of the corpse is not to leave between you, myself, and your employer." In his mind, Souji rolled his eyes. Makoto and Naoto already knew about it, so that was out of the question. What Arakida didn't know wouldn't hurt him, in any case.

Souji merely nodded. "I understand,." When the secretary had seemingly nothing more to say, he spoke again. "If you would, I'd like to ask a question," he said. Arakida made a disinterested gesture to indicate that he should ask and then leave.

"Is this desire to leave the police uninvolved from the President or from yourself?"

A bold question, to be sure. None of them had deigned to directly question the secretary on his supposed paranoia—or rather, the President's paranoia, if he was to be believed. Arakida stiffened but nonetheless responded immediately. "The President wishes to keep this incident out of official reports. Seta-san had requested the services of a coroner earlier, but I was regrettably forced to deny him on the grounds that it would attract unwanted attention. Personally, had I the option, I would have taken this to the police first thing. The President holds his...own political career in high regard, however." Arakida actually looked somewhat uncomfortable, a first for Souji. At the end of the sentence, however, he made a dismissive gesture at Souji.

"Thank you for your time, Sagara-san. I'd remind you that the body is to remain confidential. I've nothing more to discuss with you."

Souji pursed his lips but nodded, bowing before leaving quietly. As he began to walk to the base, the lethargy crept on his knees and threatened to cut his balance out from under him. _What...is this?_ The youth managed to catch the wall, almost dropping to his knees in the meantime. Just as quickly as it had come, however, the feeling left, and while he was still feeling somewhat drained, he could at least walk properly now. In his mind the young man ran a time line of recent events in the hopes that something would explain his abrupt malaise. He hadn't been feeling particularly ill at any time, and just this morning he felt better than he had in a very long time.

For some reason he found his thoughts drifting towards Takigawa's warning. _That's right...we're still in danger here, _he thought almost absentmindedly. The severity of the warning seemed to drift away, like that of an echo. It came rushing back however as he thought of Naoto, recalling the auburn-haired delinquent's warning.

"_What if it's Shirogane who vanishes? What will you do then?"_

Souji clenched his fists. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He'd keep her safe, even if it might take his dying breath.

In the midst of such swirling thoughts, the silver-haired male almost didn't notice himself entering the base. Makoto turned her attention away from the glowing monitor to greet him.

"Oh, welcome back Seta-san. Did it go well?"

The strange fatigue began to catch up with him rapidly. Souji felt his eyes blink several times before slowly lumbered towards the table. _That's right...the floor plan is finished. We need to...start setting the..._

"Seta-san?" The worried voice of Makoto sounded almost underwater. The young man felt his knees begin to buckle, and heard the female voice again as he descended on the floor.

"Souji-kun!"

* * *

**Monday, January 19th, 2014  
****12:49 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

Naoto deftly clambered down the rope line that had replaced the flimsy metal ladder, the case of her forensics kit attached to her hip making a slight jingle as she descended. The rungs of the rusted ladder affixed to the wall of the shaft had mostly broken off by this point, and so Takigawa had replaced it by affixing the length of rope securely to a spike on the floor.

The tunnel was rectangular in shape. The flat concrete surface of the floor gave way to equally flat walls and ceiling. Naoto swiveled the flashlight; nothing in the tunnel itself was out of the ordinary as it was mostly featureless, and sure enough, not far from where she had landed was the corpse mentioned.

"You make it down okay?" Takigawa's voice rang through the shaft.

"Yes, just fine" Naoto confirmed. The tunnel echoed with the sound of Takigawa's boots impacting on the shaft as he clambered down the rope line. As he did, she handed him the flashlight.

"Takigawa-san, hold the light, if you would," the detective said, kneeling down by the body and flipping the case open. Donning a pair of rubber gloves and a mask to deter the smell, she made a gesture with her hand to direct the flashlight held by the delinquent behind her.

It was clearly a male; many of the body's features could still be recognized, although the skin, strangely intact, was stretched over the frame of the bones, clearly outlining the features of the skeleton, almost as if the body had been embalmed in the tunnel. The man wore a dark suit, stained with the natural liquids caused by decomposition. As Souji had noted, the body was more or less undamaged; no insects or carrion animals had damaged the cadaver in any visible manner, and there were no external bacterial presence or fungi. The man's skin had taken on a marbled appearance, and the dark coloration of the body in addition to its relatively intact appearance gave some indication of its age. A few ghostly wisps of hair were still attached to the head, although the eyes had hollowed out into its sockets.

"Ugh," Takigawa said, pinching his nose. "Somehow smells worse than when I found the guy. Hey, try not to kneel in the stains. Don't want to bring that smell back to the base. The hell is with that, anyway? Was he bleeding out?"

At the comment, Naoto glanced down. Although faint, there were splotches of discoloration on the concrete that indicated the former presence of bodily fluids.

She shook her head. "No, this isn't blood. When a human body decays, anaerobic metabolism produces gases within the bodily cavity. The accumulated gases causes the body to bloat, and the pressure forces the body's liquids out. The purged fluid," indicating with a gloved hand, Naoto traced the edge of the splotches. "creates a patch around the body known as a cadaver decomposition island. When the carcass is located on soil, the area surrounding it will have dead vegetation and the soil itself would show an increase in nutrients and a change in acidity."

"Oookay," Takigawa said slowly, scratching his head. "Didn't get all of that, but I guess it makes sense. Sort of. So what's this mean for him? How long's he been dead?"

"Hard to say," Naoto said, frowning as she took notes on the body. It had been facing up when it was found and the body wasn't contorted in any manner; the man had apparently died lying down straight rather than sprawled. "These remains are in an advanced state of decay, but the rate of decomposition for the human body varies on several conditions. The two most important ones are temperature of the environment and the activity of other nearby organisms. Was the tunnel this cold when you discovered the corpse?"

Takigawa scratched the back of his head with his free hand as he moved the flashlight around the body. "Colder, as I recall. If I had to ballpark it, I'd say around fifty degrees, give or take a few."

"Had the conditions been maintained it could have taken this body two years or longer to skeletonize on its own." Naoto said. She lifted a disposable camera from her forensics kit and, after flipping the flash on, stood up as the sleuth made several photos of the body. "Also take into account the fact that the body had not been occupied by flies, insects, or fungi, and this corpse could very well be anywhere between thirty to one hundred days, perhaps even longer. The range is very wide, although I believe my estimate to be accurate."

"One to three months, then, huh? Hey, you're good at this, Prince-kun," Takigawa said, sounding impressed despite himself.

"I would appreciate it if you used my name, Takigawa-san; it is there for a reason," Naoto said testily, putting the camera back into the case. The delinquent shrugged. "Hey, keep tacking suffixes on to mine and I'll call you whatever I want."

Naoto sighed, not in the mood for such trivialities. She lightly gripped the edge of one of the hands, turning it so the palm was facing up. Taking out a magnifying glass that had a small flashlight built into the handle, she pursed her lips as she examined the hand. Unfortunately the skin had shrunken around the bone too much for any identifiable finger print to remain. She took the magnifying glass around the rest of the body, the detective's sharp eyes looking for any foreign objects that may have dusted the body. The teeth and nails were still attached, but the likelihood of being able to match the body to a dental record was unlikely.

"So, how'd he die?" Takigawa asked. His tone sounded rather uninterested, but Naoto deigned to indulge him nonetheless.

"That can't be discerned as of yet," Naoto said. Putting the magnifying glass away, she began to peel away the clothing on the body. "Takigawa-san, I'd like your assistance. We need to remove the clothing." Takigawa blanched at the thought, gripping the flashlight under his arm.

"Ugh, this isn't my thing, but whatever." He took a pair of rubber gloves from the detective's forensics kit and pulled them on. The pair worked quickly to unsheathe the corpse from the fabric trappings. Naoto frowned as she piled the clothing off to one side. "His clothing seems wholly intact, so that rules out the possibility of death from a weapon or bleeding wound." She felt around the head, the wrapped skin of the cadaver almost feeling like leather, and gently kneaded around the joints. "Skull is unbroken, bones are in place. I can't feel any fractures or dislocated joints."

"Maybe its internal?" Takigawa suggested. Naoto lifted the mask briefly and sneezed into her sleeve, the cold air beginning to make its presence known.

"If it is, we do not have the equipment to draw such a conclusion. If I had to make an assumption, I would say the most likely possibility given the condition of the body is dehydration, although the possibilities are numerous." The state of the body implied that this man had been trapped in the tunnel with no way or no knowledge of escape, and seeing that he hadn't been suffering from any injuries, death by starvation or dehydration was the most likely.

"So...that means this guy was stuck here for what, a week before he died? Maybe longer?" Takigawa shuddered. "I can't even imagine that. Sheesh, that's one hell of a way to go."

"Possibly," Naoto said. "Although it's difficult to determine that. Had we the option I would prefer this be sent to a police coroner for a proper autopsy. I'm afraid my skill in performing post-mortem examinations is somewhat limited in that the amount of information I can obtain depends on the equipment at my disposal." She sighed in frustration. An unfortunate reality, to be sure, but there wasn't much else that could be gained from examining the body without the services of a coroner.

The detective began to rifle through the man's clothing, hoping to find something that might provide a clue to the man's identity. If he had died from starvation or dehydration from being locked in this tunnel, hopefully he left some kind of clue for anyone who might find his body.

Naoto's gloved hands grasped at a small shape within the suit jacket's breast pocket. To her surprise, it was a faded and worn notepad. Her breath quickened in excitement; this was the first real clue that they had found, and perhaps this would provide an actual lead they could pursue.

"Takigawa-san, the light." The illuminating beam swiveled to shine on the notepad. Naoto flipped it open, but found to her dismay that more than half of the pages within been torn out, and there were only a few sheets left, some blank, the rest with some indiscernible scribbles.

"The hell kind of writing is that? Was he trying to turn the thing into a coloring book before he died?" Takigawa said flippantly. The delinquent peered at one of the pages, his eyes squinting at the writing. "Looks like English, but it's got lots of weird scratches and squiggles."

"I believe it's French," Naoto murmured, recognizing the sentence structure and one or two words. She closely examined the lines of the words on the page, but much to her chagrin found she couldn't decipher it. Only bits and pieces made itself out.

"...so? Can you read it?"

The detective shook her head. "I'm afraid I am not exceptionally well versed in European languages, and in any case, this scrawl is practically illegible. Even if I possessed a sufficient understanding of French, it's possible I still would not have been able to make out what it says." She flipped through the remaining pages. One or two of them held more writing, but the rest were blank, and the disappointing remains of the torn out pages stuck to the binding, almost as if to remind the sleuth how scarce the case had been in clues.

Takigawa glanced at the bare carcass nearby. "To be fair to the guy, if you were starving and trapped in a pitch black tunnel, you wouldn't be too concerned about your handwriting. And if he's a foreigner, he certainly wouldn't bother trying to recall the Japanese to write whatever he did."

Naoto sighed, just one sign of her vexation about the case. What could have been a potential lead seemed to sink into nothing but a novelty. "But if the message was written for those who may find the body, he certainly did not make the effort to make it intelligible."

"Well, Seta-san can read French just fine, you know," Takigawa said nonchalantly, peeling off the gloves. "Get him to read it."

Naoto closed the faded notebook and slipped it into her pocket, smiling softly. "Can he? I was not aware. In that case, we should notify him of this as soon as we can. Perhaps he may be able to discern what was written here." She began to neatly pack her forensics tools into the case, undoing the gloves and mask and placing them in a pouch for disposal at a later time. The detective glanced at the light peering through the narrow shaft. "Unfortunately, there is no way for us to remove the body from this tunnel," Naoto said, glancing somewhat forlornly at the body. She held some measure of pity for the man, whoever he was; certainly he did not deserve a fate such as this.

_But at least your efforts will not have gone in vain,_ Naoto thought, glancing at the worn notepad. It was a stretch, but hopefully they would finally have a real lead to follow.

* * *

_The silver-haired young man found himself in a corridor; rectangular in shape, with ghostly lights illuminating the walls. He didn't feel himself taking the steps but heard the sounds of his feet impacting on the metallic floor. For a reason he wasn't entirely sure of himself, he walked forward. One foot in front of the other._

_There was the unsettling feeling of deja vu. Yes...it was a dream he had had once before. Three years ago. Only it was different. Then, it was a crimson path amongst a shroud of fog. Now, it was an oppressive metal passage. _

_But was this a dream? Or was it something more, as it was back then?_

_As he walked, the lights on the walls faded, one by one. As they did, an inky blackness swirled out of each one as they died. The young man found himself being buried by the tenebrosity, and it threatened to swallow him whole. He felt himself suffocating, and yet there wasn't any fear; his breath struggled to escape his lungs, but it was almost serene. He felt compelled to accept this._

_At that moment, an azure light shimmered around his form. The young man found himself startled by the feeling; it wasn't frightening or harmful, but...unfamiliar, like feeling the warmth of the sun after a long time without it. A figure began to rise from the floor beneath him, one that presented a sensation very similar to that of the light surrounding his form; it took shape, a shape the young man knew. A masked warrior in a dark coat, bright golden eyes flashing from its head. The warrior held its weapon aloft, and the umbra hue of the passage's atmosphere fled._

_His breath began to return to his yearning lungs, and the feeling of serenity was replaced with one of apprehension. It wasn't a piercing fear but an immutable wariness, an understanding of his surroundings and the caution that came with that understanding. The warrior in front of him sank back into the ground, as if it had fulfilled its intended purpose._

_The young man proceeded down the passage, glancing around, trying to soak in every detail of his surroundings. His gaze, however, suddenly locked onto another distinct figure at the end of the hallway. He recognized her immediately, and he felt his heart throb. She turned to face him, with features that he knew and loved with an unbridled intensity. Dusky eyes, a quiet smile, dark hair._

_He felt himself turn his walk into a run, but the distance between them seemed to lengthen. And as it did, the churning gloom that had just permeated the passage returned. The features of the metallic corridor began to give way to the swirling darkness, and he felt fear. True, real fear. But it wasn't for himself._

_He reached his arm out to grasp her even as the darkness wrapped itself around her form. He could see her struggle and sense her own efforts to reach out to him. In his heart he felt despair, and he opened his mouth, though no sound escaped._

_She sunk into the shade's embrace, and as she did, he exerted his will and found his voice. Enough to cry out-_

* * *

**Monday, January 19th, 2014  
****1:18 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

"_Naoto!"_ He wouldn't lose her. Not if he could...!

Souji found himself reflexively sitting up; he wasn't even aware that he had been laying down in the first place. As he did, an intense nausea overcame him, as did a severe dizziness that threatened to send him back to the floor. He emitted a choking sound, his breath escaping his lungs too quickly for his body to adjust, and felt slender arms supporting his torso.

"Souji!"

Despite himself, he felt his head impact softly with what seemed to be the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly as the dizziness slowly dissipated from his sudden reaction. His mind began to clear and he opened his eyes again to be greeted with Naoto's face, her expression marred with concern. He glanced down to find her arms supporting his body as he slowly sat up.

"I..." Souji found himself unable to speak. "Naoto..."

Hearing him utter her name caused her to breath an exhausted sigh of relief. Naoto touched the side of his face and leaned her head forward onto his chest. "I'm here, Souji," she said softly, reassuringly. The impact of the strange dream he experienced faded, and he wrapped his own arms around her, feeling the sleuth's slender body shiver slightly at his grip.

"Oh, you're awake," a familiarly rough voice barked at him. Souji craned his head to the side to find Takigawa chewing on a power bar, one eyebrow raised at Souji. "Gave Prince-kun and Makoto quite a scare. Been working too much again? Do I have to tie you to that sofa?"

Through the retreating vertigo, it took Souji a second for him to realize that the delinquent was joking. He gave a soft smile as Naoto slowly parted from him, although one of her hands still grasped his. "That's...quite alright, Takigawa."

The detective glanced at him with an anxious gaze. She felt his face for a fever or any signs that may have indicated to the condition of his health. "Souji...are you feeling well? You should rest if you..."

Souji shook his head. "No, I'm...I'm alright. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I'm okay now." He grasped Naoto's hand firmly in his own and rested his head on hers. "Sorry to worry you, Naoto," he said. The sleuth sighed gratefully. When she had walked in to find Makoto panicking and Souji unconscious on the couch, it was all she could do to stay calm. It was impossible to discern if he was ailing from something, and in the back of her mind was still a hint of indignant anger. _You're always so reckless,_ she thought even as she embraced him.

The door to the base swung in, with a surprised Makoto entering. "Oh, Seta-san! You're awake. Thank goodness." She was carrying a tub of water and a rag, which she set aside. "You really did a number on me, you know, collapsing like that."

"Collapsing?" Souji said, puzzled. His last memory was entering the base, and from there it was a haze. His forehead was somewhat sore from where it had impacted on the floor.

Makoto nodded. "You really should take better care of yourself, you know! Shirogane-san was so worried about you!" she admonished. "This is the second time it's happened in a year. You'll end up working yourself into an early grave if you don't stay aware of your own health!" She folded her arms and looked at the silver-haired male severely.

Souji smiled despite himself, but the questions still raced through his mind. He wasn't entirely convinced that it was just exhaustion catching up with him this time; the abrupt nature of his fatigue and the debilitating effect of it raised questions, but nothing that could be pursued. He did feel noticeably better after his brief nap, however, even with that shocking dream sequence. The young man stretched his arms and neck.

"I'm sorry to worry you," he apologized. Naoto stood up as he moved off of the sofa, standing slowly to regain his balance. "I'll..take care that it doesn't happen again."

Makoto looked at him with an exasperated smile. "Just make sure you do, Seta-san. Shirogane-san won't be so forgiving of you next time," she said. Naoto felt the heat rise to her face, and she glanced away.

It was then that a reminder struck Souji that his private discussion with Naoto had been interrupted, and he lightly touched her shoulder, redirecting her gaze at him. "There's still something we need to talk about, Naoto," he said softly.

The detective nodded. She had it in her mind to confront him about his habits; Makoto had mentioned that he'd collapsed several months earlier, something Souji had deigned to hide from her. Naoto was also worried about the way their private discussion had started as well. _"I...haven't been entirely truthful with you, either,"_

Did he not trust her, or was there some greater reason for this subterfuge? It was then the sleuth recalled his rather dire phone call from two days ago. The consequences if the news gets out...he had mentioned that. Was this what it was about?

"Ah, Takigawa...I'll be back shortly. Please start setting up the cameras, if you could. The floor plan should be marked with the rooms and hallways they should be in."

"Lumping me with all the work again, huh? Don't take your time with him, Prince-kun," Takigawa said, snorting derisively as he shouldered one of the camera stands. Naoto simply glared at him, the innuendo intensifying the red hue on her face.

The pair left the base and proceeded down the hallway in silence, neither really having a desire to engage in idle small talk. When they reached the detective's room, Souji shut the door behind them.

The two looked at each other in a quiet moment, the awkward atmosphere inhibiting whatever they might say. Souji was the first to speak. He gave a rather hesitant chuckle. "I know that look, Naoto. It means you have something to say, but you're not sure how to say it. Go on."

Naoto glanced away from him. She hated to doubt him, but..."Souji, have you been hiding things from me?" she asked quietly. It always made her feel suspicious, mistrustful whenever she questioned him in this manner, and it was a feeling she did not enjoy in the slightest.

Souji opened and closed his mouth twice. "The honest answer is yes, but-"

"Makoto told me, Souji. You ended up in the hospital a few months ago. You were falling apart," Naoto murmured, her chest tightening. "Why...are you always like this? You always feel as if you have to be the one supporting everyone else, and you always put yourself at risk for it. You could have told me, and I would have been there...for you."

Souji didn't know what to say. At the time he only didn't want the detective to fret over him, as he was certain she would, and so he had taken care to make sure she didn't find out, but it only upset her more. Concealing such things was a course of action he began to regret; she had a right to know. It wasn't for him to say that she should stay in the dark just because he didn't want to worry her.

"Please, Souji, don't keep things from me. Don't be...afraid to have me be by your side." Those words were difficult to choke out, as Naoto voiced her fears. It was an insecurity that had only been buried, not banished. "I...I know I'm not like other girls, but-"

At that, Souji wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace, almost as a reflex. "It's not like that," he said kindly but firmly. "It was only because of my own weakness. There is no one else I want with me, Naoto." He tilted her head up towards him, his eyes glowing with a fierce sincerity. "There's only room for one person in my heart, and it's you. It's only you," he said, his voice hushed. "You're the world to me, Naoto. So many things wouldn't have happened without you. So please, don't say things like that. Please trust me...to want to be with you, always..."

Naoto felt her heart swell at his declaration, and without thinking she found that their lips had met, the dark-haired teen leaning forward against him, her eyes fluttering shut to revel in the moment. It was almost involuntary, a gesture reaffirming their confidence and affection in one another.

Trusting Souji to want to be with her, always...that was something Naoto could do.

Slowly they parted, the rising heat of the moment gradually leveling out. The couple remained in each other's arms for a brief moment longer before Souji slowly released her, smiling softly.

"In line with our newly established theme of honesty, there is something important I wanted to tell you." He gestured for the detective to have a seat, which Naoto did on the bed. Souji went to the desk and grabbed the chair, pulling it up in front of her.

"Earlier when we were talking yesterday, you had asked how a small agency such as mine had managed to obtain such a high profile case. The truth is that technically speaking, President Rokujin isn't our actual client." Naoto looked at him with a puzzled expression, and Souji rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he is, but this case is just one piece in a larger puzzle. We—that is, I—am working for a different client, and solving this case is a part of solving theirs."

"Are Takigawa and Makoto a part of this?" Naoto asked uncertainly. If they were, there wasn't really a reason for Souji to have requested to speak to her in private.

Souji shook his head. "No, as I said before there are certain elements they need to remain unaware of. As of this moment, you and I are the only ones who know about the circumstances of this."

"Who is this client, then?" Naoto asked.

Souji folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. "I'm assuming you're familiar with the Kirijo Group?"


	6. The Connection

**Z's Opening Rant**

I've decided to stop calling this blurb before every chapter an "Author's Note" because, while I usually do my best to clarify my thought process in writing certain parts of the chapter, I usually just end up taking this space to shout my recent activities at you, gentle readers, pretending you care and that this is apparently Twitter. You're more than welcome to skip this superfluous opening.

Phew, so, first things first. For one, all of my apologies for getting this chapter out so late, and shorter than the usual ones at that. Just breaking the one-month threshold, in fact. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter but I did get a few follow alerts, so at least people are still paying attention to this story. Hopefully, anyway.

So this chapter's where the connection to P3 is revealed. Honestly, writing this was fairly challenging for me because this is the point where I've realized that I've kind of thrown my dots all over the board, meaning that connecting them with this chapter was going to either make the threads sensible and well-done or terrifically paper-thin and slipshod. I had to triple check this chapter to make sure that all the clues I've tossed in will check out later along the story. I've also been trying to involve a bit more of Souji and Naoto's romantic relationship without crowbarring it inappropriately into the main narrative, an attempt I believe I'm succeeding at but I'm never 100% sure. Please let me know what you think. As with the other chapters, I'll be checking on feedback and editing as appropriate. I care about my readers!

For the record, I've been supremely busy since my last chapter for a couple of reasons; besides work and school, I've also been digging into what could only be called a Persona 4 binge.

I managed to obtain an early copy of Persona 4 Arena, and I'd been playing it nonstop since then, working Akihiko as my main. The individual character stories are, in true Persona fashion, well written and simultaneously familiar and new. Even if you're not a fan of fighting games, I advise you to check it out; gameplay-wise it's considerably simpler than other combo-based fighters but still retains a measure of depth. Easy to learn, hard to master, as it were. It's also an intriguing continuation of the anime storyline (I say anime as opposed to game because in the game his name is Souji and he's coupled with Naoto, dammit) and draws some very interesting threads between P4 and P3.

On the subject of Naoto, coincidentally her story in P4A without spoiling anything involves her investigating the Kirijo Group, a coincidence I feel oddly proud of, considering I hardly think the idea original to only myself. She's also the character I lose to the most with her instant-kill Hamaon and Mudoon spells. Sukuna-Hikona is a cheating bastard and Akihiko clearly has no Homunculi.

I'd also imported a copy of the light novel Persona X Detective, and let me tell you, I've had serious trouble adjusting to Naoto with long hair. Not longer hair, for those who haven't seen the cover/illustrations, but to-the-back length long. It's almost unnerving. Same face and personality, but she does _not_ look like the Detective Prince. Probably just a personal preference, considering we as an audience are used to seeing her with her shorter hair, although I'm going to argue that one's hair cannot grow that long in one year without some discombobulated hormones or the involvement of chemicals. Don't get me wrong, the story is quite engaging and the illustrations (done by the same artist as the P4 manga) are stellar, but sometimes I have to glance at the cover to remind myself what Naoto is supposed to look like in this setting. I've also been working on and off on a translation of the novel as I go about it, but between work, school, my writing projects and this story, I can't give a definite ETA on it yet for any parties who may be interested.

Anyway. Please enjoy this next chapter, and as always, reviews always, always help me. Especially when it comes to getting the next chapter out faster (cough).

* * *

**Saturday, January 11th, 2014  
****9:16 P.M.  
****Seta Private Investigation Office, Nakano**

The light of the table lamp shined on the sheets of paper sprawled messily on the desk, with the glimmer of the moon and the city lights shimmering through the office window. A soft snowfall was drifting through the night sky, permeating the window with frost. Souji flipped through them again, scanning the words on the pages in a fashion that was half determined and half frustrated. His notebook was filled with writing and various footnotes scrawled into the margins. Makoto and Takigawa had already gone home, but Souji was persistent in finding some lead in the information they gathered before he left. Perhaps it was a futile effort, but he reasoned that there couldn't be any harm in trying.

A retired business executive, Hideyuki Kasuka, had been found dead in his home a week ago. While the police were still in the middle of investigating his death, Kasuka's family had commissioned Souji to also look into the details of Hideyuki's death; for some reason or other the relatives of the deceased executive didn't seem to trust the police's ability to solve the case. It was an unusual request, but Souji couldn't find any reason to deny it at the time.

An interview with the coroner had revealed nothing about how Kasuka died. The results had apparently come through as showing a completely neutral death; there were no signs of strangulation, abnormal heart conditions, external wounds, brain trauma, high-voltage shocks, fractured bones, or anything beyond the fact that apparently the man's internal organs had simply ceased functioning. All signs pointed to Kasuka having been perfectly healthy, at least in a medical sense, at the time of his death.

Even considering the possibility of a homicide, the man did not have any real enemies to speak of; he was well-liked by his co-workers and what few friends he had, he had not shown any signs of depression or anything that could implicate suicide according to testimonies from his family and friends, and the man's home hadn't even been broken into, if what Souji had overheard from the police at the scene were correct. The doors and windows were locked at the time the body was found, although it was hard to judge the exact truth of that statement.

_So either he did die a natural death, or the criminal is very careful_, Souji thought, glancing at a newspaper clipping reporting on the business executive's death. He clapped his hands together and held them briefly against the small heater humming near one of the legs of his desk. The frigid air of January had begun to seep into the office, and while Souji preferred the chill of winter to the blazing heat of summer, the chill still created something of an uncomfortable atmosphere in his office.

Those were really the only two possibilities, however the reported state of Kasuka's body indicated that the death was anything but natural; while the body was completely intact with no signs of injury, at least none that could be discovered by the coroner, it was contorted as if the man had writhed in agony, and his face held an unnervingly terrified expression that had been frozen in rigor mortis. Not to mention that if it had been a natural death then there would have been something, anything indicating it as such. Souji breathed into his hands and rubbed them together. _  
_

Souji sighed, resting his forehead against his hands. This case seemed hopeless. Even the murders in Inaba held a lead; Izanami had spread the rumor of the Midnight Channel in order to garner interest. However, unlike the Midnight Channel, the culprit behind Kasuka's death clearly did not want to draw attention to whatever it was he or she was after. It didn't help that being a private detective who wasn't commissioned by the police meant his resources were limited; he couldn't access any reports on the case nor examine the crime scene himself. What confidence the Kasuka's seemed to have in the Souji seemed unwarranted.

Souji raised his eyes as he recalled Inaba. The bodies of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi had also had causes of death listed as only unknown. They had also been strung up on telephone poles and an antenna respectively as a result of dying inside the Midnight Channel. Kasuka's death held some parallels; Hideyuki had apparently died of nothing, and while the body didn't appear on a telephone pole he had apparently died in an area where ostensibly a homicide couldn't have occurred - inside his home, with the doors and windows locked. _Is that it? Is someone using the Midnight Channel again?_ Souji wondered, folding his hands together.

It was at that point that a loud knock was heard reverberating against the door of the office. Souji was jolted from his drowsiness by the sound. _A client? Now?_

"_Is this the office of Souji Seta?"_ A soft female voice called through the door. Groaning in his mind, Souji pushed himself from his chair and walked over to the door. He'd shoo them off and then probably go home. The case was already giving him a headache, and while he appreciated the recent influx of cases his relatively new agency had been receiving, he did not need the worries of another one on his mind so soon.

Standing in the doorway was a young woman in her early twenties. Maroon hair fell to her shoulders, neatly arranged, and she wore a black fur-trimmed winter coat, a white turtleneck, khaki slacks and shin-high boots. Her features were delicate and narrow, and her eyes were of a dark crimson matching her hair.

Souji raised an eyebrow. She seemed tangentially familiar to the young man, as if he'd seen her on television or out of the corner of his eye somewhere, but he couldn't recall the face or a name to go with it. "I'm sorry, we're currently closed. If you've an inquiry to make, you're more than welcome to return tomorrow."

The young female seemed to scrutinize him, her expression neutral. "I apologize for arriving on such short notice, but I'm afraid we are short on time, and I am uncertain as to whether or not I will have the opportunity to speak with you again. You are investigating the recent murder of Hideyuki Kasuka, aren't you, Seta-san? I believe I can help."

Souji jerked his head up. Certainly it wasn't unknown that he was investigating it, but...murder? Had she drawn the same conclusions as he had? Who was this woman, and how could she possibly know? And how could she help? Perhaps she was with the police...no, she would have identified herself as such. That statement had released a veritable horde of questions flying about within his mind like sheets of paper in a wind tunnel.

While at this point Souji simply wanted to close up and go home, he couldn't let something like this slide. Souji nodded slowly, eyeing the young woman carefully. "In that case, perhaps you should step inside."

The office was very clean, if modest; it was fairly small without much furniture. On the right side was a small counter top with facilities for tea and coffee. In the center was a couch aligned with the wall in front of a coffee table, and on the left was a small room holding the amateur detective's files and coats. Near the back by the window was a large redwood desk.

Souji flicked on more of the lights in the office and moved to brew some tea, gesturing for Mitsurue to have a seat at his desk, which she did. Out of the corner of his eye he guessed she must have been at least four to five years older than he. He took one of the warm cups and placed it in front of the young female who accepted it gratefully, while Souji himself took a seat behind his desk, pulling out a pen and his note pad.

"Since you already seem to know my name, why not start with yours?" Souji began amiably.

As young woman nodded. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I am the head of the Kirijo Group," she said matter-of-factually. It wasn't a boast, merely a statement. Even so, Souji was rather taken aback. Now he remembered where he had seen her before. Souji had heard the name before on the news and was aware of at least some of the company's power, but he wasn't expecting to be approached by such a high profile person for a while now. "Hideyuki Kasuka was a former employee of ours, and a friend of my late father."

Souji nodded, scribbling down the notes. He raised an eyebrow at the young woman, Mitsuru Kirijo, gesturing for her to continue. "I have reason to believe that his death is a result of murder, and is connected with a string of deaths of other former employees of the Kirijo Group."

"Perhaps you better start from the beginning," Souji said apprehensively, eyeing the young woman carefully. He was rather surprised that such a string of strange deaths hadn't made any appearance on the news or other media cables. The implication of a connection also implied that the modus operandi of the killer was recognizable. So there were previous deaths of this nature, but they had apparently flown under the radar. She nodded again in response.

"Very well. The first death occurred several years ago, in 2006. At the time, the police and our own investigators found nothing. The second death was reported a year later, the third a year after that, and a fourth in...2009." Mitsuru seemed to hesitate somewhat as she recited the last year but continued. "At the time the murders began, my father Takeharu was the head of the Group, and so I was not involved or even aware of the deaths. It was only after I became the head of the group and a fifth murder in 2011 that I became fully informed on the matter of the deaths."

Souji tapped the pen against his chin. A string of murders spread over the course of about eight years. "You said earlier that you believed them to be connected. How so?" The young man had a feeling that he already knew the answer, but he had to make sure.

Mitsuru glanced at the warm cup of tea briefly before raising her eyes to meet his. "There was a pattern. Each of the victims were former employees of the Kirijo Group who had since moved on to other professions by the time of their death, and each of them died in the same fashion."

Souji pursed his lips, glancing at the notebook. "Unknown causes that none can identify," he assumed. Mitsuru nodded in affirmation.

"In addition, certain aspects of the cases were identical; the victims always died in their homes, and there were never any leads in any of those cases, leading them to being closed. The pattern is too close together for each death for it to be anything less than foul play."

"So you believe one or more culprits are responsible for their deaths. Do you have any suspects? Motives? Or any idea as to how they were killed?" Souji inquired, firing off the questions rapidly.

Mitsuru seemed to pause. "Those questions...may be difficult to answer," she said quietly, as if unsure whether or not to answer honestly. A silence persisted for a while with both Mitsuru and Souji in deep thought.

"How familiar are you with analytical psychology, Seta-san?" Mitsuru asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Souji glanced at her quizzically. _Analytical psychology? Jung's theories, if I remember correctly. What does she want to know about those?_ The possibility that she was asking about what the Souji thought she was asking was there, but he was uncertain. "Analytical psychology is based primarily on the theories of Carl Jung, and deals mainly in the unconscious of the human psyche and self-realization," he responded. The young woman in front of him nodded. Souji still had little idea of where she was taking this discussion. The silence returned but was more swiftly broken this time around.

"Do you recognize the terms Persona and Shadow?" Mitsuru asked seriously.

That got the Souji's attention. Personas and Shadows...there was very little doubt in his mind that the young woman before him was more knowledgeable on those concepts than he was. In Inaba, they used Personas, facets of their own psyche, to fight Shadows, the repressed dark thoughts of the human's unconscious mind.

"I do recognize the terms," Souji said carefully. "They're a fundamental part of Jung's theories." He wasn't entirely sure what Mitsuru was after, and thus decided that he shouldn't reveal how much he knew just yet. "Excuse me for saying, Kirijo-san, but what does that have to do with the murders?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "It is important for you to understand this." She sighed, seeming frustrated not at Souji but rather at herself before looking at him. "Perhaps I may save us some time by asking you outright: are you a Persona user?"

Souji was very careful to hide his astonishment. Perhaps it was simply naivete but up until this point, he had assumed that only he and his classmates were capable of using Personas. His friends were forced to face their shadows within the world of the TV, and conquered them to obtain Personas. It hadn't occurred to Souji that there might be other Persona users, or those knowledgeable about them, beyond those who had encountered Izanami.

However, what concerned Souji was how Mitsuru Kirijo apparently knew that _he_ was a Persona user. Souji and his friends had been relatively cautious about concealing the existence of the TV world, Personas, and Shadows (although a brief recollection of the school trip to Tatsumi Port Island made something of a hole in that assertion), and no one outside of their group besides Namatame, Adachi, and to a certain extent Dojima knew exactly what they had been doing.

"You wouldn't have asked me that without solid evidence suggesting as much," Souji said cautiously, deciding that in the end it didn't really matter. At this point it wouldn't do to hide it any longer; the fact that Mitsuru had asked the question meant that she was at least fairly confident in what his answer would be. "But yes, I am. Or rather, I was - I find little reason to use my Persona as of late. How is it that you guessed that?"

"I had been paying attention to the murders in Inaba when they were occurring three years ago," Mitsuru said. "Your name came up quite a few times in the reports I examined. I had suspected that you had the potential, but my suspicions were only confirmed when I spoke to Tohru Adachi. You specifically mentioned fighting Shadows with Personas inside the TV world, according to him." Souji wasn't sure whether to frown or to smile at Adachi's involvement. _That's right...he was there when I confessed everything to Dojima at the station._ That particular recollection was unpleasantly close to the memory of Nanako's kidnapping. "It's because you are a Persona user that I feel that you are one of the few capable of solving this case."

Mitsuru set the teacup down on the desk and folded her hands together. "How much do you know about Personas and Shadows?" She asked.

"Shadows are the repressed negative thoughts and emotions created by the human unconscious," Souji said, folding his arms as if he were giving a school lecture on the subject. "When a Shadow is denied or rejected, it grows by attracting lesser shadows, becoming something of a being of its own in the process. When a person accepts their Shadow, their Shadow becomes a Persona, a manifestation of their true self." Souji smiled softly. "Shadows are...also capable of developing an ego of their own and becoming Persona users in the process, although from what I understand this is a particularly unique occurrence." Teddie would be in an uproar if he knew that his sensei was gossiping about him in such a manner. "I'm afraid I do not know much more than that," he said.

Mitsuru nodded in approval. "That is certainly more than I expected," she said, tilting her head to the side and frowning slightly. "Although I had been unaware of that last detail, but that is for a later time. Now then, what do you think would happen if everyone, or at the least the entirety of Japan, became aware of the existence of Personas, Shadows, and what they were capable of?"

_If people knew?_ Souji wasn't sure what to think of that. Personas were powerful entities, but Souji's could only be summoned in the realm of the TV, which was a reflection of the collective human unconscious. Despite the power they wielded, Personas were limited in their capabilities. If people knew about Personas, it was more than likely that they'd eventually be acknowledged as facets of reality, in the same way that the sun rising in the morning was accepted.

On the other hand, if everyone knew about Shadows...would they accept those so easily? They were the hidden sides of people that every human is afraid to show; the jealousy, resentment, fear, anxiety, perhaps even hatred. Sides of themselves that people weren't willing to see or acknowledge. It was difficult enough for the investigation team to accept their Shadows, and that was usually after the Shadow had been subdued by a difficult battle each time.

And what if people were to deny them? Ostensibly the danger wasn't real as the Shadows only manifested and therefore attempted to kill the person in the TV world, but the thought of it still unnerved him.

And then there was that last part about people knowing about the abilities of those who held a Persona. It wasn't unreasonable to think that there were more Persona users in the world, and the only requirement to enter and manipulate the TV world is a Persona, as far as Souji knew. Teddy had expressed concern at some point about preventing others from using the TV world for malicious purposes. If humanity suddenly gained an awareness of Personas and Shadows, who knew how the TV world—the collected human unconscious—would be affected?

"I am not entirely sure," Souji finally said after a long silence, his tone uncertain. Mitsuru stared at her lap before turning her head up.

"Judging from your answer, I'm assuming then that you are unaware of the fact that Personas and Shadows are capable of taking on a physical form in the real world, and in this world they are capable of altering time and space." Mitsuru said rather bluntly.

Souji was taken aback, unsure exactly of what to think about this newly presented fact. It wasn't all that far-fetched, however: Izanami's plan had been to merge the material world and the world of the human unconscious in fog. Had the goddess been successful, Shadows would have been prowling all of Inaba - no, the world - for the rest of eternity. "My...experience with Personas and Shadows lead me to the impression that they could only manifest in limited areas," he said, carefully leaving out any mention of the TV world. It was true, though; the only thing that Personas allowed people to do in the real world that Souji knew of was access the TV world.

Mitsuru nodded. "I believed the same at one point, but more than once such an idea has been proved wrong."

"How so?" Souji asked, puzzled. Mitsuru seemed uncomfortable at the question.

"I'm afraid the answer to that is...a very long story. Suffice it to say, however, it is very much the truth, and I ask that you simply take my word for it."

Souji nodded. He couldn't exactly be sure, but it was a safer bet to trust Mitsuru on this. She certainly knew more about Personas and Shadows than he did, that was for certain.

"Have you been to Tatsumi Port Island?" She asked rather abruptly.

Souji nodded quizzically. "Yes, once. For the school trip during my second year." What did she mention Tatsumi Port Island for?

Mitsuru looked somewhat surprised at the notion, apparently not expecting such an immediate and casual answer. "I...see. In that case, I am assuming you are familiar with Gekkoukan High School?"

Souji nodded again. "Yes, that was the main focus of the trip. I believe the intent of the school trip was to build relations between urban and rural students. Something of that nature," he said dismissively. "Why do you ask?"

"Because fifteen years ago, the island on which Gekkoukan is located was originally home to a research facility owned by the Kirijo Group, and operated by my grandfather. My grandfather was gathering and performing experiments on Shadows in order to amplify and harness their abilities." Something of a downcast shadow cast itself across the Mitsuru's face as she recited the sentence, almost as if she were guilty of the implications.

"Harness the abilities of Shadows?" Souji said, frowning. It was enough for Shadows to apparently manifest in the real world, but apparently someone had been purposefully causing them to manifest and gathering them in order to do...what, exactly? "You had mentioned earlier that Shadows are capable of altering the operation of space-time. Is that really possible?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, that's correct." When Souji's face took on a skeptical expression, she gestured towards him. "Consider that Personas and Shadows are fundamentally one and the same, and the abilities your Persona possesses. Do those abilities really seem to be in line with the rules of the physical world?"

On consideration, Souji had to say no. The actual abilities of Personas aside, from experience alone he couldn't discount Mitsuru's assertion. After all, together with his classmates, Souji had been partially responsible for slaying a deity, all with the powers of their Personas. Even within a realm such as that of the one within the television, by all accounts that should not have been possible.

Shadows and Personas could perform what could only be called sorcery; hurling bolts of lightning, balls of fire, chunks of freezing ice and gales of wind from seemingly nowhere, in addition to healing wounds instantaneously and other things.

"I see your point," Souji said, lowering his notebook.

"As I was saying, my grandfather was attempting to utilize the abilities of Shadows. The experiments failed, the laboratory was utterly destroyed, and for a time, the fabric of the world was altered." Mitsuru seemed to repress a shudder, as if on the verge of reliving bad memories.

"What is it that you mean to say, Kirijo-san?" Souji inquired.

"My ultimate point is that it would be exceedingly dangerous were the general public to become aware of the existence of Personas and Shadows. Perhaps more experiments will be carried out and the mistakes of the Kirijo Group will be repeated, and more lives lost in the process. Perhaps Persona users will be forced to experience persecution at the hands of those without the potential. Perhaps Shadows will run rampant through the real world, or certain undesirable types will gain the potential of Persona and inflict chaos with the power. The possibilities are almost endless, and nearly all of them are grim. I believe that the culprit behind the murders has the ultimate goal of bringing forth the existence of Personas and Shadows for all the world to see, and that somehow these murders are a means to that end."

Souji frowned. He'd been flipping through multiple blank pages in his notebook, unsure of what to write and where. If Personas could manifest in the real world and everybody knew about it...then what? Mitsuru's predictions were certainly possible, but they were just a few of literally thousands of ways that humanity would react to the implications of Personas and Shadows. The Souji raised his hand. "Hold that thought. This is a lot to process. Why exactly do you think that this is the culprit's motive? I mean, most of the murders have been without any clues. I can't imagine you'd draw such a radical conclusion without solid evidence. Maybe he's just someone with a grudge against your company?"

Mitsuru shook her head. "I had believed it was simply that. The Kirijo Group was responsible for the creation of certain...unsavory elements in the past. However, that doesn't explain why the culprit is only targeting former employees, and ones that were involved with research on Shadows at that."

So then, presumably Hideyuki and the other victims were also aware of Personas and Shadows. Souji's frown deepened.

"Tne if his plan really were to make humanity aware of Personas, how exactly does he plan on doing that? Putting it on the news or something?"

Mitsuru withdrew a small journal from her coat. "We know because of this." She laid it on Souji's desk where the young man promptly picked it up and began flipping through it. Within it weren't necessarily entries but clearly legible notes. It wasn't direct evidence; none of the targets were named, but there were diagrams of residential buildings, entry and exit strategies...nothing that could directly implicate the killer, but enough to know that whoever murdered Mitsuru's people was planning his targets. Souji frowned, though. It didn't answer his question of how Mitsuru knew - or at least had an idea of - the culprit's motive. In fact, it seemed to contradict it; if what the culprit wanted was to make humanity aware of Personas, shouldn't he have been drawing as much attention to the murders as possible?

It was near the end of the journal that Souji's eyes widened. It was just scribblings, but enough to generate no small measure of anxiety within him that perhaps Mitsuru was correct. There were notes on Inaba and transcripts of the news reports, ideas on how to publicize the deaths, broadcast stations and newspapers to send the information to when the killer's plan was apparently complete. So the culprit's plan was to, at the very least, draw attention to murders that the culprit had presumably carried out with a Persona he could summon in the real world, or something similar.

"We managed to successfully predict his next target a few months ago and prevented him from doing the deed, and tracked him for a few days. The people I sent to investigate found what used to be the killer's hideout, a small one-room apartment in Shinjuku. It's where we found that log." Mitsuru gestured to the journal Souji was holding in his hands.

Souji nodded before closing the journal and placing it back on the table. "So you predicted his target once and know his motives; do you think you could do it again?"

Mitsuru sighed, rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers. "Unfortunately, as you've no doubt realized from having investigating Kasuka-san's death, we haven't been able to repeat such success. What we do know, however, isn't the killer's next target but rather where he'll be."

"And that is...?" Souji said, gesturing for Mitsuru to continue.

"The country estate belonging to the President of the House of Councillors, Sakai Rokujin, located in a rural area near Saitama. The culprit's journal suggested as much." Mitsuru said confidently. "I'm not sure exactly what his purpose there is, but that's what I want you to find out. After all, it's not as if the President is a former employee of the Kirijo Group."

Souji's brow furrowed at the proposition. The President of the House of Councillors was a very large target indeed; the culprit was certainly aiming high. "Well, I'm not getting anywhere with investigating Kasuka, and it's not as if I don't want to take the case, but how do you suggest I investigate the country estate of one of the most influential politicians in Japan? It's not as if I have police authority," he said, frowning. It was a frequent problem that Souji was running into, considering that he hadn't actually received a police commission yet and therefore didn't have the grounds to perform the same procedure of investigation as they did.

A small smile crossed Mitsuru's face. "It'll be easier than you think. As a matter of fact, Rokujin-san has sent out numerous discreet requests for investigators to come to his estate. As I understand it, he is very...particular about who he invites. All I would have to do is recommend your skill and expertise."

Souji raised an eyebrow. "It...couldn't really be that easy, could it?" he said apprehensively.

"The Kirijo Group is on good terms with Rokujin-san. My father helped fund his campaign when he was running for the position. I cannot speak on Rokujin-san's character personally, but what I do know is that he values our opinion. He contacted me personally and asked that if I were to know of any exceptionally skilled personnel to send them his way." Mitsuru said, pursing her lips. "If nothing else, this is the best chance we have."

"And what exactly do you want me to do there?" Souji asked.

"Proceed with your investigation as you would normally. Do as Rokujin-san or one of his representatives asks. I am not sure what the President is looking for, but do your best to fulfill his requests and in the mean time, find out what you can about the culprit."

"You do realize that there is a distinct possibility that the culprit won't be present," Souji said, frowning. It would be one thing for them to latch onto this lead, and another thing for it to turn out to be nothing but a wild goose chase.

Mitsuru shook her head. "If the clues we've pieced together are correct, the culprit will definitely be there, although he'll have likely changed his identity or disguised himself as one of the investigators. Perhaps he will be one of the staff, or an employee of the President." She looked briefly worried. "I realize that I am asking a lot of you. This must be stressful. I'm not going to force you to take the case, but-"

Souji waved off the Mitsuru's concerns nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. It's not as if I was getting anywhere with Kasuka in any event. I'd be more than happy to take on this case, Kirijo-san."

The young woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I truly appreciate this." Mitsuru glanced at her watch before standing up. "Unfortunately, our time is up; I must return. I'm sorry for disturbing you so late, Seta-san."

Souji gave the female a tired grin. It had started growing much later than Souji preferred. "Not a problem. You've given me a lot to think about. Good night, Kirijo-san."

"Good night to you as well, Seta-san. I wish you luck. Here is my contact info. Please inform me of any developments that may come from the case." Mitsuru pulled a card from within her coat and handed it to Souji, who pocketed it swiftly. She began to make her way out of the office when Souji called out to her.

"Ah, one moment, Kirijo-san," Souji said, suddenly remembering that next week he had intended to return to Inaba. It was with a distinctly sinking feeling within his heart that he felt he may not be able to keep such an appointment with the way things were. "When do you expect that, if Rokujin-san invites me, I'll be investigating?"

Mitsuru shook her head uncertainly. "I'm afraid I can't give you a definitive answer of that at the moment. I'm sorry. I wish I could give you more concrete details" Souji sighed and nodded his head. He figured as much. The Souji hadn't readily adjusted to the implications of his work interfering with his private life, but there was nothing more he could do about that at the moment.

"Very well then. Thank you anyway. Good night, Kirijo-san."

With that, Mitsuru Kirijo softly stepped out of Souji's office and closed the door behind her.

Souji sighed and rest his head on his hands. Certainly no good deed went unpunished. When they defeated Izanami, he had expected that that would have been the last of hearing of Personas and Shadows in any sort of conversation, much less one of this context. He glanced at his desk and smiled softly at a picture of him and Naoto when they had gone on a date in Okina City. It was an awkward photo, one with Souji's energy contrasting rather sharply with Naoto's reserved demeanor. Almost forlornly, he gently gripped the frame of the photo.

"I hope you'll wait for me," the youth said softly. It'd been almost a year since they'd seen each other last, and with this it could be longer. Sighing, he raggedly stood up and gathered his things, flicking the lights off as he left the office.

* * *

**Monday, January 19th, 2014  
****2:09 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

So this case was only one in the frame of a larger one. Personas and Shadows...Naoto understood Souji's apprehension with involving Makoto and Takigawa. They couldn't, or at least shouldn't be involved. It would only complicate matters further, and it was doubtful that the pair would even believe them.

Souji stretched and folded his arms. "That's the gist of it, anyway."

Naoto tapped her chin with a finger, contemplating what she'd just been told. Revealing the existence of Personas and Shadows to the world...that was a plan with very grave implications indeed. But if that's what the culprit was attempting to do, then why murder former employees of the Kirijo group? What purpose did such acts serve? The general public was fickle. They would only pay attention to one sensational news report for as long as it took for another one to spring up, and like magpies attracted to shining objects their attention would be diverted.

It was a good feeling to be in the loop, however. Souji's retelling of his interview with Mitsuru Kirijo had filled in some important blanks, and now that they knew that the culprit was a Persona user or at the very least aware of Personas, it gave them more ground to work from.

"One other thing, Souji, that you forgot to mention," Naoto said, causing the young man to tilt his head at her quizzically. "What are the cameras and surveillance equipment for?"

"Oh, right. I hadn't explained those yet." Souji scratched the back of his head. "It was Kirijo-san's recommendation, once I received the President's request. When I informed her of what the nature of the President's request was, she thought we might need it to watch for whoever - or whatever - might be responsible for them. After all, this is a large estate. We can't keep an eye on everything here. One of her colleagues brought it over to the office before we left. I think her name was...Yamaguchi? Yamagishi? I can't remember exactly. But it's high grade stuff, as I'm sure you could tell." Souji leaned back in the chair, grinning. "I could hardly get Makoto to lay off them before we had to leave. But that's about everything. What's your take on this?"

Naoto wasn't entirely sure what to think. The involvement of Personas and Shadows raised several questions and answered them as well. One of the ones scratching at the back of her mind was whether or not the culprit behind Kirijo's murders was the same one who kidnapped Kaede Rokujin, and possibly the others within the house, or if perhaps the acts were linked. If they were, however, there was no evidence suggesting as such.

"There aren't any solid conclusions we can draw at the moment, even knowing what we know," the detective said finally after a long moment of consideration. "The best opportunity we have for solving any of this is to continue exploring the manor...and keeping an eye on everything the cameras are watching. We should treat these as separate cases. I recommend that we find Kaede Rokujin first, and gather any details on the culprit of Kirijo-san's murders while we can."

Souji nodded. "Sounds good. We haven't gone through too much of that tunnel we stumbled upon. It's unlikely that that part of the estate isn't somehow involved with the disappearances." Souji glanced at his watch. "On that note, we should probably be returning to the base. I think Takigawa's starting to grow resentful that I'm lumping him with all the work."

Naoto nodded, and stood up before making her way to the door. She was suddenly stopped as with a blush she felt Souji wrap his arms around her from behind, his head leaning on hers.

"I won't conceal anything from you anymore, Naoto. I should have told you earlier," he said softly.

It was always something about his honesty, the way he was so forthcoming with his affection that seemed to make her heart feel as if it would swell out of her chest, and yet at the same time his statement was disconcerting. With a fairly solid comprehension of the situation Naoto understood the need for discretion, and yet it was evident that Souji felt guilty about it, and Naoto couldn't help but feel just a little bit resentful that he had left her out of the loop on this. There was also the matter of his collapse that she still fretted over, although Naoto fervently hoped it wouldn't happen again.

"Don't work too hard, Souji," Naoto said, twisting her head to peer up at him.

Souji chuckled in response. "Right, sorry for collapsing, too."

"You should be sorry," Naoto responded, gripping his hands in her own delicate ones. He felt warm now, a sharp contrast from the chill his skin had taken when he had apparently fallen unconscious. "If anything had happened to you, I don't..." Naoto sighed, a mix of happiness and anxiety escaping from her lips. She gently released herself from his embrace and turned her head to his, her expression breaking out into a soft, somewhat mischievous grin.

"But this is hardly the time or place for such things. We have a case to solve, Seta-san," Naoto said, smiling at him.

Souji nodded, returning her grin with one of his own. "Right."

* * *

**Monday, January 19th, 2014  
****2:31 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

When the pair returned to the base, the twelve monitors were arranged in a neat and orderly bank, all of them shimmering with crisp video feeds, with only the occasional interference as the wireless receivers sent visual and audio feeds to the minotirs. Souji whistled at the remarkable display.

"I've never been able to work with equipment like this before." he said, impressed. Pinned to the wall were several sheets of paper with the floor plan printed on them, red thumb tacks indicating where the cameras were being placed. The hallways as they were monitored by the cameras were clear, and the view distance was quite far. Some of the cameras were set in junctions and watched multiple hallways at once; one of them were placed in the room with the trap door, where the tunnel was. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Makoto," Souji said, patting the young woman seated at the computer on the shoulder.

Makoto waved her hand modestly. "It was nothing, although I'm sure you could hear Takigawa complaining from the other end of the manor," she said, smiling softly. "I don't think he's stopped complaining ever since we came here." The last of the twelve monitors lit up as Takigawa powered the camera on, the view of the main stair between the first and second floor coming through the video feed.

"_Yo, is it working?"_ The grinning visage of the delinquent filled the camera as he tapped the lens.

Makoto winced nodded and picked up a nearby walkie-talkie that was resting on the desk. "Yes, both audio and visual feeds are coming in just fine, but don't tap the lens, Kaito-kun, you could damage it. It's not our equipment," Makoto said, reprimanding the youth who just rolled his eyes. The young woman sighed. "That should do it then, Kaito-kun. Come on back; Seta-san and Shirogane-san are here as well."

"_Well that's great, since I just finished all the legwork for them. Heading on back now."_ The walkie beeped and fizzled as the communication ceased. Makoto turned in her chair to look at the Souji and the detective. "So what's our next move?" She asked.

Naoto pursed her lips. "The floor plan being complete will be of considerable aid, but as evidenced by the tunnel that Souji and Takigawa-san discovered earlier, there's much more to this manor than what's readily visible. There's also the body; we don't know who that man was or what he was doing here, or how exactly he died in that unfortunate location." That reminded Naoto that she had taken the man's notepad, which she withdrew from a pocket. Souji tilted his head questioningly at her. "What's that?"

"Something I found on the body. It's written in French," Naoto said. "Takigawa-san vouched for your ability to read the language, Souji." Souji frowned at it as he plucked it from the sleuth's hand and flipped through it. "My French isn't as stellar as it used to be," the young man admitted. "I'll take a look at it later. In any case, we should keep in mind that we haven't actually gone to the third floor yet, either. Honestly, it could be completely inaccurate. We're taking Hollander-san for his word that that's really the layout of the third floor."

Naoto nodded in affirmation. "We should focus on one thing at a time, however. The third floor aside, I believe the next course of action would be to fully explore that tunnel that we stumbled upon. There was a body there of someone who was trapped there. It's entirely possible that we'll find more concrete evidence within those premises."

Souji hefted the metal case of climbing equipment from the table that Takigawa had brought earlier that day. "Well, now's better than any other time. Makoto, toss me the walkie." The young woman did as such, and Souji tapped on the transmit button.

"Takigawa?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the walkie fizzled to life. _"Yeah, what's up?"_

"Naoto and I will be heading to the room on the second floor, where the trap door is? Meet us there."

Takigawa groaned on the other side of the line. _"Great. We get to have another session of spelunking, is that it?"_

Souji grinned. "Something like that. Quit your belly aching, it'll be fun. Probably." He shut off the transmission and jerked his thumb at the door. Naoto tucked her forensics kit under her arm, on the off chance that they might need it. Souji flashed a confident smile at her. "Shall we?"

* * *

**Monday, January 19th, 2014  
****2:54 P.M.  
****Rokujin Country Estate**

"Took you guys long enough. You'll probably need to change Prince-kun's bedsheets after this, huh? You did spend an awful lot of time in her room," Takigawa said flippantly, an unnaturally huge grin on his face. The auburn-haired youth leaning against the side of the door in the hallway as the pair approached. Naoto gave him a puzzled glance before suddenly burning crimson as she realized what the delinquent was implying. "N-nothing of the sort happened between us!" the flustered detective asserted. Souji merely responded by lightly punching the youth in the head. "None of that, now. We're working."

The three of them entered the room which was arranged just as they had left it; the trap door was propped up and the length of rope that lead down the shaft was still firmly attached to the floor. The large couch that had originally been covering the trap door was still shoved off irreverently to the side of the room.

Souji placed the metal case on the floor and took out a compass, a roll of masking tape and a pair of flash lights. "Takigawa, stay up here with the walkie. I'll contact you if anything happens." The delinquent waved his hand. "Sure thing. The hell's the tape for, though?"

"To mark our way," Souji explained. "We don't know if that tunnel's just a straight line or if there's an entire system running underneath the house. Either way, we should be cautious. Naoto, I think you can leave your forensics kit here. I'm not entirely sure we'll need it, and if we do we can simply come back for it."

The detective nodded. "If you're certain. The extra load would prove unwieldy in any case," she said, placing it next to the climbing equipment. Souji clipped the walkie to his belt and tucked the flashlight securely into a jacket pocket as he began to lower himself down the shaft, with Naoto following after him. The young man's shoes made a slight tapping sound as it impacted with the concrete surface of the tunnel, and he swiveled the flash light around. The tunnel was exactly as he'd seen it last; utterly featureless, with only gray concrete walls marking the square shape of the tunnel. Except...

As Naoto made her descent, Souji frowned. "Hey, Naoto..." She glanced at him questioningly as she descended, her anxiety rising in response to his worried tone.

The silver-haired male pointed at a spot on the floor when Naoto reached the floor of the passage. "There _was_ a body in this tunnel, right?"

Naoto took out her own flashlight and swept it around the floor, her own frown matching that of her partner's. Sure enough, it was empty; the body of the man they'd examined not just this morning had vanished. Naoto was unsure of what to say as she knelt down on the floor of the tunnel to examine the space where there had once been a decaying corpse.

The splotches on the ground made by the body's decomposing fluids were still present, indicating that the body had certainly been there, but any trace of it had vanished; the clothing, the body itself, no visible residue of skin or other tissue that might have been attached to the body.

"Maybe...Arakida's people took it?" Souji said doubtfully, as if he didn't believe his own words. Naoto shook her head.

"The body was too frail and the shaft is too narrow to safely remove it intact, not to mention that the ladder is essentially defunct. Unless they know of another exit out of here or they had a body bag on hand, they couldn't have moved it without breaking it apart." The possibility was there, however, as unlikely as it seemed; Arakida was aware that there was a cadaver rotting underneath the house, so he may have taken the opportunity to discreetly remove the evidence that any foul play had occurred within the manor.

It wasn't so much the actual disappearance of the body that was unnerving so much as it was how seamless it seemed to be. Besides the dark stains on the ground there was literally nothing to indicate that there had been a deceased body occupying this space. Even the smell had dissipated, although the odor should have persisted for at least another day, given the relatively isolated environment of the tunnel.

Souji's frown deepened, but he waved it off, sighing at this new and disturbing development. "There's nothing we can do about it now. I'll talk to him after this and see if he's got anything on it. It must have happened before Takigawa set a camera in the room." He waved a hand. "For now, let's focus on one thing at a time." He swept the flashlight at both directions that the tunnel lead. "Well, should we just flip a coin? This tunnel could lead anywhere."

"Our best option would likely be to simply pick one direction and go to the end of the tunnel, or as far as we can," Naoto said, pursing her lips as she pointed down one end of the tunnel. The _sktcch_ sound of Souji tearing masking tape off of the roll echoed through the cavern as he stuck a long strip of it to the wall. "Sounds as good of an idea as any."

The tunnel wasn't anything remarkable further down. It held the same gray, featureless, square format that it had been at the trap door entrance. Souji continued to mark their way down the tunnel with strips of white masking tape, but after traveling for a solid fifteen minutes it didn't seem necessary.

Eventually, there was a break in the featureless tunnel, one that caused both Souji and Naoto to stop in their tracks and stare wordlessly. They had reached the end of the tunnel, supposedly, but what occupied the end of the tunnel was nothing less than a shock.

A thick, square sheet of steel measuring almost three meters across occupied the end of the tunnel where ostensibly a concrete wall should have lay. A large electronic keypad was embedded on the left side, although there were no visible hinges on the exterior. It looked akin to a bank vault door or the entrance to a safe bunker of some kind.

After a period of long silence, Souji glanced at Naoto. "I hope you brought a crowbar with you."


End file.
